PasadoxPresentexFuturo
by xSakuraKinomotoSanx
Summary: Luego de estar muchos meses in actualizar! Capitulo 15 UP! Mil disculpas!
1. Chapter 1

Pasado, Presente, Futuro

Khari x Target x Mal Comienzo

Capitulo 1

Pasados unos meses luego de que el Genei Ryodan atacara en la subasta, la hija del señor Nostrade, Neon Nostrade, había perdido su habilidad, aunque pasaría tiempo para que esta misma lo recuperara. Aunque la situación parecía bastante común y corriente, nadie puede saber realmente lo que ocurriría en un futuro cercano. Dando un tiempo más adelante, ya que gran parte de las subastas cambiaron sus fechas y horas, luego de lo ocurrido con el Genei Ryodan, evitando algún nuevo incidente con aquel grupo.

Una mañana de junio se dieron las pruebas para los nuevos guardaespaldas, ya que durante el ataque del Genei Ryodan, se perdieron buen número de los guardaespaldas que cuidaban de Neon.  
Pasada una semana, y con los nuevos guardaespaldas trabajando, se dirigieron nuevamente a una subasta, ya que la hija del señor nostrade no dejaba de insistir que quería asistir a las subastas.

A comienzos del mes de julio, se dieron a conocer la información que databan con las horas y las fechas de cada subasta, además de la ubicación de cada una, aunque como tradicionalmente se llevaría a cabo muchas de esas subastas, en el antiguo edificio del cementerio, como casi todo el año.

La mañana parecía muy tranquila en la mansión Nostrade, ya que de momento, el Señor Nostrade había decidido no asisistir a las primeras subastas de este mes, con ello, causando el enojo ya conocido de su hija.

Kurapica se encontraba regresando a su habitación, luego de haber oído el escándalo completo que causo la joven neon al informarle que no asistirían por el momento a las primeras subastas de este mes, aunque por otro lado se encontraba preocupado, ya que había recibido un mensaje, que le llevaría a ir a ver a sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron pocos meses desde la ultima ves que los vio, al principio no creyó que fuera tan urgente el encontrarse con ellos tan repentinamente, pero luego recibió un aviso bastante sospechoso, luego claro de enterarse de que sus amigos sabían algo al respecto.

Aquel rato se hizo largo para Kurapica, ya que con los últimos ataques que recibieron en la mansión, que eso impidió al principio que realmente accediera directamente a encontrarse con sus amigos, ya que ahora, el ocupa el cargo de jefe permanente de los guardaespaldas, pensando que era mejor esperar un poco mas antes de que pudiera tener un momento libre para reunirse con ellos. Aunque gracias a Senritsu, que se quedaría a cargo hasta que el regresara, dejándole algo de tiempo para poder reunirse con sus amigos, y también informarse de que estaba ocurriendo.

Tres horas y media después, Kurapica se encontraba caminando hacia donde se reuniría con sus amigos, aunque hace unos meses se reunieron en ese lugar la última vez que se vieron, en aquel parte, en el parte D-Road.

En el parque se encontraban tanto como Gon, Leorio y Killua, aunque ambos niños no habían cambiado en mucho, ya que al momento de la llegada de Kurapica, Gon y Killua estaban peleándose como de costumbre(N/A: y desde cuando que no era oportuna la faceta de Neko de Killua??).

Gon: **-aun sin poderse levantar del suelo-** ya basta killua, me vas a matar **–se rie abiertamente- **

Killua: **-aun con la expresión de Neko-** te lo advertí, ahora pagaras las consecuencias –**sonando cómicamente agresivo, mientras que continua haciéndole cosquillas a Gon-**

Gon: **-sigue riéndose-** ya….ya…basta….me…mataras….de…la…risa…jajajajajajaja **–sigue riendo aun siendo victima de killua/neko-**

Leorio: **-le cae una gotita cómica- **no ha pasado el tiempo y nunca cambiarán **–niega levemente con la cabeza-** hasta que llegas, Kurapica **–dice dirigiendo su mirada al recién llegado-**

Kurapica: **-reacciona luego de haber sonreído al ver a Gon y a Killua-** lo siento, me tarde un poco, con este problema de que han atacado la mansión varias veces, he estado demasiado alerta **–sonríe levemente-** por cierto, que es lo que tenían que decirme? **–Dice aun hablando hacia leorio, ya que ambos niños siguen peleando en el suelo-**

Leorio: Kurapica, por lo poco que pudimos averiguar, al parecer hay alguien que esta buscándote, aunque no sabemos bien con que objetivo

Kurapica: **-se sienta quedando frente a leorio-** ¿buscándome? Bueno, eso es seguro, ya que por desgracia el último ataque que tuvimos en la mansión, fue por culpa mía, ya que me estaban buscando, al menos eso me informo Senritsu **–preocupándose levemente- **

Killua: **-se sienta acompañándolos luego de haberle dado una buena tanda de cosquillas a gon-** bueno por mi parte he buscado algo mas de información, y aunque me salio algo caro, ya que quien sabia acerca de esto, mi padre me comento acerca de esa persona, al parecer, es una reemplazante de una de las miembros del Genei Ryodan, ya que te esta buscando por orden directa del líder **–sabiendo que no lo puede creer-** al parecer, esa joven tiene habilidades Nen altísimas, ya que sin problemas logro remover la espada del nen que tenia el líder **–parpadea levemente-** técnicamente, creo que ahora serán ellos que tomaran revancha contra ti, Kurapica

Kurapica: **-serio-** de acuerdo, comprendo, he de suponer que se en que momento me atacaran **–dice mientras que saca de uno de sus bolsillos un papel-** al parecer, si lo saben, habrá este viernes una reunión en la asociación de Hunters, parece que el Genei Ryodan estuvo causando problemas otra ves, no se que realmente tiene que ver, pero en parte parece que se hablara de ese asunto, además de una leve celebración **–parpadea cómicamente luego de leerlo otra ves- **ah, una fiesta pero también una reunión **–gotita-** demonios si que lo he leído superficialmente, no me había percatado de aquello…

Gon: **-llegando luego de recuperarse-** parece que planean atacar a Kurapica durante la reunión, aunque es posible, aunque podría ser un error tal vez **–tratando de pensar-**

Leorio: lo mas posible sea, que utilicen la convención para poder atacar directamente a Kurapica, aunque les sea arriesgado, no sabemos quien es aquella persona y menos que tipo de ataque ejecutara pero, al menos estaremos más a alerta

Kurapica: **-piensa-** hay cierta probabilidad, de que el ataque se lleve a acabo en aquella reunión, realmente me extraña que no hayan tratado de atacarme estando en la mansión, al parecer es personal, ya que si no, ya me hubieran atacado directamente ahí **–lo interrumpe su teléfono móvil, lo toma y atiende la llamada- **si, hola?

Senritsu: kurapica, tenemos un grave problema, al parecer hay un gran grupo de personas afuera, y aunque no han logrado pasar la zona de los guardias, realmente creo que estamos bajo un ataque nuevamente, y por lo que puedo saber, son cazadores especializados, ya que no noto ninguna anomalía en su corazón

Kurapica: **-se queda mas serio que antes**- demonios, tenia que pasar justamente ahora, la zona de los guardias, será mejor que por nada salgan, iré en un momento para ahí, ya que no estoy seguro de que sea como lo dices, ya que si pasaran la zona de seguridad, incluyendo los guardias, seria imposible pasarlos a ustedes, aunque no dudo que sea mas una trampa, asi que por nada salgan, estaré ahí en un momento

Senritsu: esta bien **–se siente una gran explosión-** será mejor que llegues cuanto antes, no se que es lo que quieren, pero se ve bastante peligrosa la situación.

Kurapica: diablos, esta bien, iré ahora, traten de mantener al señor nostrade y a la señorita neon lejos del ataque, llegare ahí en un momento **–corta la comunicación y mientras que se levanta guarda su celular-** lo siento, creo que deberé volver hasta la mansión, al parecer otra ves nos están atacando

Leorio: será mejor que tengas cuidado, no vaya a ser que estemos equivocados y sean los que te están buscando, kurapica

Kurapica: no se preocupen, lo siento no tengo más tiempo que perder **–dice mientras que se comienza a ir-** tal vez ya los vea al momento de la convención que es en 6 días, ahí terminaremos de descubrir que esta pasando **–comienza a correr-** realmente lo siento **–se lo ve desaparecer a los pocos minutos-**

Gon: hay algo que no me gusta, realmente se siente una gran cantidad de nen en alguna parte **–mira a leorio y luego a killua-**

Killua: será mejor seguir a Kurapica, aunque debemos ir a escondidas, si realmente esa joven atacara, es mejor no darle oportunidad

Leorio: esta bien, aunque Kurapica nos matara si nos descubre** –se rie de los nervios-** pero de acuerdo sigámoslo

A los pocos minutos Kurapica había regresado a la mansión nostrade, al principio ingreso con mucho cuidado, ya que se podía sentir una gran cantidad de nen en toda la mansión, dejándolo algo confuso ya que no se podía descubrir si era una sola persona o un grupo de manejadores de nen.

Kurapica: **-llegando con mucho cuidado al interior de la mansión-** será mejor ocultar mi presencia, asi podré saber que esta pasando **–logra llegar al cuarto donde se podían revisar las cámaras de seguridad de todo el terreno- **que demonios esta pasando ahora? **–oculta su presencia mediante el zetsu-** realmente es increíble, hay una gran cantidad de energía nen, pero de donde viene?

Kurapica permanece mirando varias de las cámaras de seguridad hasta que consigue ver a alguien, sin pensarlo demasiado se dirige a donde vio pasar a un desconocido, percatándose tarde del ataque sorpresa que le vino a sus espaldas.

Kurapica: **-alcanza a ver que algo viene hacia el y le esquiva mediante un salto-** ¿Qué dem…? **–ve que la persona se voltea y lo ataca otra ves-** que es lo que estas buscando?** –Defendiéndose rápidamente con su cadena-**

Khari: hasta que te encuentro **–le sonríe con un dejo de maldad en su rostro-** a ti te estoy buscando **–con un movimiento rápido permite ver una cadena dorada con un toque de colores rojos brillantes-** será mejor que vengas ahora conmigo, o tendré que obligarte

Kurapica: no tengo porque hacer lo que me dices, que es lo que estas buscando? Que es lo que pretendes? **–La ataca mientras que esquiva la cadena-…-piensa-** _"es imposible, se supone que las técnicas nen no pueden, haber dos iguales"_ **–sigue esquivando los ataques mientras que los contrarresta con su cadena-** _"al parecer también es miembro del Genei Ryodan, mi cadena podría atraparla"_ **–sigue atacando-**

Khari: **-se rie-** ja! Ni lo pienses **–hace un movimiento rápido y deja ver una enorme trampa a los pies de kurapica-** escúchame bien, estas metido en mi trampa, como que pases un solo centímetro de donde de encuentras ahora, la cadena te atacara, y no seré responsable de cómo quedes luego de ese ataque, asi que mas te vale que me escuches y que hagas lo que te digo

Kurapica: _"¿Qué demonios? Como lo…imposible, acaso…."_ **–se queda en el centro sin moverse-** no creo tenerte miedo, es mas creo que me estas subestimando **–luego de un momento se dejan ver sus ojos rojos-** realmente no te temo, asi que has lo que quieras, ya que no haré nada de lo que me ordenes

Khari: de acuerdo, no me digas que no te lo advertí **–se deja oír un castañeo de la cadena-** Raiku, encárgate de el, ya tienes alguien con quien jugar** –dejándose ver un espíritu de una serpiente realmente gigante-** te lo advertí

Kurapica: _"al parecer puede leer mis pensamientos, demonios, esto si que no me lo esperaba"_ **–mira la serpiente-** vamos atácame, no me subestimes **–aun esperando un ataque de la gran serpiente-**

Khari: como quieras **–sin moverse aquella serpiente ataca directamente-** veamos que tan ágil eres para escaparte de ella **–se rie levemente-**

Mientras que la pelea comenzaba, Gon, Killua y Leorio aun seguían sobre los alrededores de la mansión, ya que tanto como Killua como Gon se habían percatado de que alguien estaba utilizando En, quedándoles imposible el paso, ya que si entraban los podrían matar de un solo movimiento, aunque desde donde se encontraban podían observar la pelea que se estaba llevando dentro de la mansión.

Killua: **-reconociendo repentinamente a khari-** **_pero que hace ella aquí?_** **–piensa inconcientemente en voz alta-** _**que demonios planeas ahora?**_ **–Mirando con cierta molestia la pelea que se llevaba entre khari y kurapica-** _**espero que kurapica no sea el objetivo de ella, o estará en serios problemas**_ **–aun pensando en voz alta-**

Gon: de que hablas, killua? **–Lo queda mirando-** a que te refieres? **–Lo mira con cara de "tener mas de una pregunta"-**

Killua:** -reacciona y se queda en blanco (N/A: mejor dicho, con cara de jaque mate xD)-** tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca cuando estoy pensando **–le cae una gota y luego ve la mirada con la que lo están mirando, tanto leorio como gon-** esta bien, les contare acerca de ella, aunque no lo crean, mi padre hace mucho tiempo la tomo como parte de la familia, ya que al parecer vio alguna habilidad en ella, no se bien que demonios le habrá visto, pero le hizo tomar un gran entrenamiento además de que aprendió muchas de las habilidades, sin hablar claro de un instinto asesino también que despertó en ella, hace bastante que no sabia de ella, parece que esta ves, su objetivo es claro **–dice mirando otra ves hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea-** lo que me preocupa que demonios esta buscando…

Leorio¡¡¿¿Qué COSA??!! Como rayos no se te ocurrió hablar antes de esto? **–lo mira con cara de querer matarlo-** demonios y ahora, no podremos ni siquiera entrar, me puedes decir que planeas?

Gon: oh vaya **–aun mirando hacia dentro-** quiere decir que kurapica esta en graves problemas, tenemos que idear algo, si realmente tiene ese dejo de asesina también, puede ser muy peligroso **–viendo en ese momento a kurapica salir de la mansión aunque rompió el ventanal en el trayecto-** realmente es peligroso, hay que hacer algo

Killua: será mejor que se queden aquí **–dice antes de bajarse- **yo me encargo de esto **–se desaparece con presencia y todo-**

Gon: espero que pueda hacer algo, no me gusta nada como se ve esto **–aun teniendo la mirada en la pelea-**

Luego de haberse roto aquel ventanal, kurapica aun continuaba peleando contra khari, aunque la serpiente no le era problema, solamente le impedía atacar directamente a la desconocida, pero no lo suficiente para evitarle que le cause algunas heridas, aun sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que killua estaba muy cerca de ellos, al igual que gon y leorio, ambos observando la pelea desde un árbol.

Khari: **-sigue riendo-** vamos ya ríndete, no creo que aguantes mucho mas **–sigue riendo levemente-**

Kurapica: No haré lo que pidas, ya te atrapare y me deberás una explicación

En un pequeño descuido por parte de Kurapica, la serpiente lo atrapo de la nada(N/A: mejor dicho agarrándolo por sorpresa), atrapándolo como si fuera una cadena, aunque tratara de quitarse a la serpiente o utilizar su cadena, quedo imposibilitado para utilizar su cadena y su Nen.

Khari: te atrape **–sonríe con el mismo dejo de malicia-** parece que deberé llevarte aunque tú te niegues **–rie otra vez-**

Kurapica:** -dándose cuenta de que no podrá soltarse-** demonios **–hablando para si mismo-** esta ves si que me atrapo desprevenido, diablos **–mira hacia Khari- **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** –Estando igual de serio que hace un rato-**

Khari: hasta que te decides **–se acerca con suma tranquilidad-** solo te estoy buscando porque mi líder me ha mandado a buscarte, aunque sinceramente creo que desea que te matara en realidad, pero parece que quiere hacerlo el mismo **–sonríe con la misma malicia-**

Kurapica¿tu líder? **–Sin comprender de quien puede hablar-** lo siento pero creo que están confundiéndome con otra persona **–sin entender nada de lo que le dijo-**

Khari: no te hagas el que no sabes nada **–sonríe otra vez-** aunque es temporal realmente, solo me han llamado por mis servicios** –aun igual-** a caso reconoces esto? **–saca algo de su bolsillo y luego de lo enseña-** creo que si lo reconoces **–viendo la reacción de kurapica-**

Kurapica: **-sintiendo repentinamente la ira y el odio-** con que estas trabajando para la araña **–sigue peleando para soltarse de la serpiente-** en ese caso, será mejor que trates de matarme, no tengo intenciones de ir hacia donde quieras tu **–gruñe un poco-**

Khari: creo que tu mismo lo estas haciendo **–se rie abiertamente-** si te sigues moviendo mi serpiente te destruirá, cada ves que pelees contra ella, te ira aprisionando mucho mas, hasta que te mate** –sigue riendo-**

Repentinamente algo toma por sorpresa a Khari, dejándose ver a un Killua con los ojos completamente negros, habiendo atrapado a Khari por sorpresa dejando una daga en el cuello de esta.

Killua: mas te vale que lo sueltes y ahora, o sabrás lo que te pasara **–hablando ya como asesino-** te lo estoy advirtiendo

Khari: **-algo sorprendida-** k…ki…killua**…-estando aun sin reaccionar- **¿Cómo demonios me encontraste? **–Aun sin hacer lo que le pide-** no tienes porque interferir **–dice dándole un golpe para soltarse del agarre de killua**-

Killua: con que quieres la forma difícil? **–Sonríe muy macabramente-** de acuerdo, te lo había advertido **–se desaparece y la ataca repentinamente-** luego quisiera saber que demonios haces aquí

Khari¿luego? **–Sin entender mientras que trata de alejarse de killua-**

Killua: **-sonríe aun con esa expresión-** si luego **–se desaparece una ves mas y esta ves le da un golpe dejándola inconciente**- luego me darás una buena explicación **–notando como el nen de esta es interrumpido haciendo desaparecer a la serpiente-**

Kurapica¿killua? **–Lo queda mirando-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **–Es interrumpido por gon y leorio-**

Gon: killua, kurapica ¿se encuentran bien? **–notando que khari esta inconciente-**

Kurapica: estoy bien, me pregunto que hacen ustedes tres aquí **–aun sin comprender bien que acaba de ocurrir-**

Leorio: te seguimos, nos pareció que algo raro estaba pasando, además de que nos dio la impresión de que esto tenía que ver con lo que sospechábamos

Gon: espero que no causemos problemas** –dice mirando a kurapica-**

Kurapica: tranquilos, al menos están bien, la próxima ves no me vuelvan a seguir, puede ser más peligroso que esto **–viendo llegar a senritsu-**

Senritsu: **-viendo el gran desastre que quedo-** parece que realmente se dio una pelea aquí¿se encuentran todos bien?

Kurapica: si, aunque fue algo peligroso ya que ellos me siguieron, pero creo que te debo una **–hablándole a killua-** realmente me salvaste de eso ultimo, gracias

Killua: no es nada, tenia que detenerla, además el único que conozco el método soy yo **–le cae una gota-** kurapica creo que deberé explicarte algo acerca de ella** –lo queda mirando-**

Senritsu: vengan, vamos hasta el otro salón, se armara un gran escándalo si el señor nostrade descubre que ustedes están aquí **–mirando directamente a kurapica-** será mejor que subas a hablar con el señor nostrade, realmente se molesto al oír el vidrio quebrándose

Kurapica: esta bien, iré, por favor espérenme ahí, ahora los alcanzo **–luego sube rápidamente-**

Una hora y media mas tarde, Kurapica ya se encontraba con Senritsu, Gon, Killua y Leorio, mientras que Killua estaba buscando la forma de explicarle a Kurapica, desde el comienzo, ya que habiendo visto la expresión del Kuruta hace unos momentos, buscando el medio y las palabras adecuadas, para evitar que Kurapica matara ahí mismo a Khari.

Kurapica:** -escuchando con cierta atención-** killua ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, y en principal ¿Quién es ella?** –queda mirándolo-**

Killua: **-tomándolo con tranquilidad comienza a hablar-** bueno ella es…

* * *

Notas: Bueno, este si que es mi primer fanfic de Hunter x Hunter U, aunque me fui medio por las ramas por la verdadera realidad de la serie, pero…como me pasa siempre, son los arranques de imaginación U, aunque es el primer capitulo espero poder seguir subiendo los demás U ya que se me hace complicado, es mi primer fic de este anime U jejeje 

El próximo capitulo se titulara: **_Khari x Verdad x La Araña.  
_**.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Khari x Verdad x La Araña.

Capitulo 2

Una hora y media mas tarde, Kurapica ya se encontraba con Senritsu, Gon, Killua y Leorio, mientras que Killua estaba buscando la forma de explicarle a Kurapica, desde el comienzo, ya que habiendo visto la expresión del Kuruta hace unos momentos, buscando el medio y las palabras adecuadas, para evitar que Kurapica matara ahí mismo a Khari.

Kurapica: -escuchando con cierta atención- killua ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, y en principal ¿Quién es ella? –queda mirándolo-

Killua: -tomándolo con tranquilidad comienza a hablar- bueno ella es…

flash back

_Una mañana como cualquier otro día, un killua de 10 años de edad, se encontraba en compañía de Kanary, como de costumbre todo se encontraba tranquilo, no había demasiado para hacer, hasta que a la distancia se pudo divisar perfectamente a una persona, a una joven, aparentemente de unos 14 años de edad, daba a destacar el cabello largo, ya que este era castaño con algunos mechones de color dorado, llevaba unas ropas bastantes extrañas, sus ojos no se podían distinguir su color natural, ya que se podían ver que eran color esmeralda, pero también se veía un color oscuro en sus ojos, tal ves producto de los lentes de contacto, al menos asi pensaba Killua, al momento de divisar por completo a la joven._

_Khari: -llegando hasta la zona donde se encontraba Kanary ya bloqueándole el paso- vaya vaya, que largo que es este camino_

_Kanary: -teniendo su típico bastón en la mano y en guardia- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Acaso no estas enterada que esto es propiedad privada?_

_Khari: -la mira estando seria- mejor no me busques, no quiero entrar haciendo mucho escándalo, ya que tengo el permiso de Silva Zaoldyeck, creo que te hará falta preguntar ¿no es cierto? –Habla con cierto sarcasmo- vaya valla supongo que tu debes ser Killua –dice mirando al niño de cabello plateado-_

_Killua: Kanary, déjala pasar, si mi padre la ha llamado, el sabrá que es lo que esta buscando, además, no tengo ganas de oír a mi madre –sintiéndose algo molesto por lo ultimo que dijo- no te preocupes, yo la acompañare, sabiendo que mike puede estar en cualquier parte de este lugar, será un poco peligroso –dice mientras que mira hacia Kanary y luego a Khari- ven, vamos, es mejor no hacer esperar a mi padre –comenzando a sonar bastante formal-_

_Khari: -comienza a seguir a killua- gracias, al menos alguien lo reconoce –sonando algo arrogante- hace mucho que me esta esperando? –sintiéndose algo preocupada- creo que si, si no me he equivocado eres Killua, no es asi? –Mientras que camina-_

_Killua: si, supongo que te han hablado de mi –dice sin mirar mucho a la joven- aunque mi padre me dijo que vendrías aquí aunque no entiendo aun el porque –sigue caminando sin darle mucha atención-_

_Khari: -sonríe levemente- tal ves es porque, aunque esto no debería decirlo, pero tu padre me ha ofrecido tomar un entrenamiento en especial, para que pueda no solamente tomar defensa si algo me ocurriera, si no también, tomar el llamado arte de "asesinar"…_

_A los pocos meses, se había completado aquel entrenamiento que Khari había realizado bajo la revisión de Silva Zaoldyeck, para luego haberla aceptado como parte de la gran familia de asesinos, ya que, Khari de por si no podía recordar casi nada de su pasado, nunca supo donde estaban sus padres, y mucho menos donde estaba su familia, solo fue cuidada por sus abuelos, aunque estos fallecieron hace un año atrás, pero le pidieron de gran favor al líder de la familia Zaoldyeck que si esto pasaba, que por favor si podrían cuidar de ella, aunque recién ella se unió tarde a la familia Zaoldyeck ya que había tomado de ante mano el examen para tener su licencia de cazador._

_Pero al poco tiempo se retiraría de la gran mansión en que se encontraba, ya que comenzó a trabajar para una familia, aunque no le agrado demasiado comenzar el trabajo como Black List Hunter, ya que llevaba a cabo dos trabajos al mismo tiempo, no solamente el de asesinar a alguien y además de recibir el pago, si no también había tomado el cargo en la seguridad en una mansión de un tipo sumamente adinerado(N/A: Que coincidencia que le di xD)._

_ Flash Back Ends _

Killua: -pensando levemente- aunque aun desconozco lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, aunque no sabia que estaba metida en algo asi, aunque suponiéndolo por parte de su también profesión como asesina, creo que era lógico que algún día me la cruzara otra ves –mientras que le habla a Kurapica-

Kurapica: -estando algo tranquilo pero sin perder su seriedad- lo entiendo, bueno solo me restaría averiguar de quien se trata, la persona que la contrato para tratar de matarme –piensa levemente-

Khari: -saliendo de la nada- killua, no hacia falta que contaras la historia completa –mirando algo enojada al chico de cabellos plateados- acaso quieres meterme en mas problemas o que?

Killua: lo siento, khari…-la queda mirando- realmente lo lamento –espera un momento y vuelve a hablar- me puedes decir donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Mi padre ha estado algo preocupado ya que no había tenido noticias de tu parte –mirada reincriminatoria-

Khari: -sonríe levemente- tu sabes que tengo dos tipos de trabajos –aun sin dejar de sonreír- no solamente me la paso asesinando gente, también es divertido atrapar a los maleantes de ves en cuando –muy tranquila-

Kurapica: -estando levemente intranquilo- no se, pero tengo la impresión de que es algo mas esta ves –dice sin voltearse- me puedes explicar una sola cosa, que es lo que quieren los de la araña esta ves?

Khari: -sonríe- se ve que aun te acuerdas –se rie- no tengo porque explicártelo, además el trabajo que tengo que realizar aun no esta terminado –mira un momento a killua- y creo que no podré terminarlo, y mas contigo por aquí…killua…

Senritsu: creo que deberías dejar de mentirles, creo que hasta Killua no te cree, y yo tampoco lo haré –mira a khari- por alguna razón, hay un sonido en tu corazón que generalmente no se ve en los asesinos, tienes una enorme duda, y por eso no pudiste completar la misión que te dieron –le sonríe levemente- ¿no es asi?

Khari: -la mira con cierta molestia- eso es algo que no te tiene que importar –estando algo molesta- solamente no he podido terminarla porque cierta persona me interrumpió, pero si no hubiese sido por eso, el ya estaría muerto –gruñe levemente-

Senritsu: -aun sonriéndole- no tengo porque creer lo que dices, ya que tu corazón es el que esta diciendo la verdad, puede que sea cierto que no tengas memoria alguna, pero tu corazón si los tiene

Khari: a donde demonios quieres llegar con eso? –habla muy molesta-

Senritsu: -aun sonriéndole- no hace falta que te lo responda, ya que te estas dando cuenta por ti misma –se rie levemente- además como negar algo que es verdad –rie otra ves y guarda silencio- _"tu corazón, refleja la gran confusión que sientes, aunque no recuerdes mucho o tal ves nada, y al parecer hay una relación en especial, no solo con tu pasado, si no con alguien que puede cambiar el presente, no solo para ti, si no para ambos"._

Khari: -se queda en silencio luego de haber oído aquel pensamiento- _" no lo comprendo, porque? Porque no he podido matarlo? Que razón tengo para no hacerlo? Porque?, no puedo entenderlo, porque no puedo lograr el objetivo?"_ –se lleva levemente una mano a la cabeza y sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza- _"sigo sin entenderlo, que tiene que ver este extraño conmigo? Porque? Que es lo que tiene que ver conmigo? Y aun asi no he podido matarlo, porque no puedo? Cual es esa razón?_ –Sin percatarse se pone muy pálida repentinamente- _"simplemente no lo comprendo"_ –continua en silencio-

Kurapica: en fin, no se que quieren los de la araña, pero si quieren hacer algo que vengan ellos mismos por mi –suena muy molesto-

Leorio: seguramente querrán cobrarse venganza por lo que les hiciste, kurapica

Gon: es cierto –parpadea levemente-

Killua: aunque…-mira a Khari- ¿desde cuando te uniste a la araña? –la mira-

Khari: ….

Killua: khari? Khari te estoy hablando –le sale una vena cómica-

Khari: ….

Killua¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO PODRIAS CONTESTARME!!! –Le sale una gran vena en la cabeza-

Khari: -reaccionando de repente- ¿ah¿Qué dijiste? –parpadea-

Killua: -suspira- que te estoy preguntando¿desde cuando te uniste a la araña? –aun sin quitarle la vista de encima-

Khari: eso es algo que no te importa –algo molesta- desde cuando te interesas? No te hagas el que te interesan las cosas Killua…-iba a continuar pero se ve interrumpida por su celular- ¿Hola? –Se queda algo congelada- no…no puede ser…

Takuya: -estando afuera y sin que lo puedan ver- al fin te encuentro, me las vas a pagar por lo último que me hiciste, mocosa

Khari: -mira hacia fuera a través de la ventana- maldito, como demonios me encontraste? –busca con la mirada a ver si lo puede ver-

Takuya: -se rie- no sabia que estuvieras trabajando en esta mansión –sigue riendo-

Khari: -gruñe- maldito idiota, sal de una buena ves, o te iré a buscar yo misma

Killua: Khari, que esta pasando? –viendo la reacción de esta-

Khari: -ignora a killua- ya te vi, maldito, lo ultimo que quiero es causar mas problemas en este lugar, asi que será mejor que pienses en otro lado, para que te mate, maldito –sigue seria del todo-

Takuya: acaso tienes miedo? Porque no me enfrentas ahí mismo? Niñita

Khari: -sonríe- eres tu quien se esconde –se rie- idiota

Takuya: esta bien, iré por ti, no me digas que no te lo advertí –le corta la comunicación- esa mocosa si sabe como encontrarme, veamos que tanto ha mejorado, esta ves te matare, maldita niñata –sonríe y se comienza a mover-

Khari: -aun teniendo su teléfono en su mano- maldito, solo causa mas problemas –mira a killua- no quiero ser problemática, pero al parecer uno de mis enemigos me encontró, y creo que dará un ataque en este lugar, aunque ahora lo he perdido de vista –aun mirando hacia fuera-

Habían pasado al menos unos 20 minutos desde la llamada aquella, aunque todos creyeron que solo era una llamada para molestar, pero todos terminaron equivocados, ya que en ese momento se escucho un gran sonido viniendo de una zona casi a campo abierto que poseía esa mansión.

Khari: no puede ser, realmente esta aquí –esconde levemente su mirada- maldito este tipo, realmente quiere morir –su nen comienza a aparecer pero con mucha fuerza que antes- será mejor que no se metan, esto es entre el y yo –sale sin previo aviso hacia donde se encontraba la presencia aquella-

Kurapica: no se ustedes, pero…será mejor seguirla, además –mira a senritsu- se supone que seriamos nosotros los que debíamos ir allá no ella

Senritsu: comprendo, tienes razón

Killua: es muy peligroso, ese tipo tiene un aura nen poderosa, aunque, la de Khari también se ha fortalecido durante este tiempo

Kurapica: es mejor ir para allá, no me molesta para nada, pero si me meteré en problemas con el señor nostrade si se percata de esto –dice mientras que se levanta y camina hacia la puerta- vamos senritsu, seguramente ya deben estar los demás ahí

A los pocos minutos que Kurapica y Senritsu salen, Gon, Killua y Leorio, los siguen, para encontrarse con el grupo de guardaespaldas mirando con cierta atención la pelea, ya que no podían acercarse, porque se encontraba una enorme cantidad de serpientes en el suelo, y daban aspecto de ser peligrosas.

Kurapica: pero que? –se detiene- que? Mas serpientes? –mira sin poder creerlo- perfecto ahora no podremos acercarnos

Bachou: ya estaban al momento que llegamos, realmente fue un buen susto toparnos con tanta cantidad de serpientes, y aunque las ataquemos aparecen mucho mas que las que habían

Kurapica: -mira un momento- materialización, además del estilo controlador, quiere decir que no podremos pasar, estas serpientes deben tener la orden de atacar a cualquier ajeno a esa pelea –dice mientras que dirige su mirada a la pelea- creo que no nos quedara otra que esperar.

Se podría observar a un extraño con ropas negras y un arma muy extraña, parecida a una guadaña aunque cambiaba constantemente su forma, su poder nen reflejaba una presencia muy fría, y con deseos realmente de matar, aunque tomaría realmente venganza, aunque no se esperaba lo que se le vendría.

Takuya: porque no haces algo mejor –le ataca y le hiere bastante- realmente me dejaras que te mate? Maldita mocosa, esta si que me las vas a pagar –sigue atacando hasta que ve que ella no se mueve- oh vamos, acaso me tienes miedo?

Khari: -sigue sin moverse por un momento- porque no te callas? A ver si te callas, porque te mandare directo al infierno maldito idiota –deja ver sus ojos y estos están totalmente rojos- realmente me las pagaras –deja aparecer a su gran serpiente- Raiku, encárgate de esta basura, aquí tienes alguien con quien jugar –dice también mientras que utiliza una cadena extraña del color de la serpiente- ahora cállate y muere maldito desgraciado!!! –Lo ataca sin darle descanso-

Takuya: desde cuando se volvió tan poderosa? Maldita mocosa –puede defenderse aunque sale mal herido-

Algunos minutos después, la serpiente hace un movimiento mortal asesinando directamente al extraño, aunque en ese mismo instante su nen pierde fuerza dejando a Khari con cierto grado de cansancio y agotamiento.

Killua: alguien vio eso? –estando sin poder creerlo-

Kurapica: -teniendo claramente la expresión igual a la de killua- realmente…-se queda realmente impresionado- realmente, creí que era el único sobreviente –sigue sin poder reaccionar del todo-

Killua: quiere decir que ella también, proviene de la tribu kuruta? –lo queda mirando a kurapica-

Kurapica: es claro la característica de los ojos rojos –parpadea aun tratando de reaccionar- creo que ni ella misma debe recordarlo –da un par de pasos tratando de acercarse- te encuentras bien? –Dice luego de ver las heridas de khari-

Khari: -se levanta del suelo, ya que había quedado agotada y había quedado sentada en el suelo- si, no es nada, solo…creo que….-mira un momento a kurapica-

Kurapica: creo que eso era algo que no esperaba –sonríe levemente-

Khari: no entiendo mucho de lo que hablas pero –no termina de contestarle ya que se desmaya-

Kurapica: -la atrapa- realmente creí que era el único que había sobrevivido a ese ataque –aun sonriendo- creo que aun no puedo creerlo, aunque khari parece no recordar nada –la carga en sus brazos mientras que se dirige hacia los demás- será mejor regresar hacia dentro

Bachou: pero nos meterá en problemas la joven esa –evita seguir hablando al verle la cara a kurapica- esta bien, esta bien, pero será mejor que te encargues de explicárselo al señor nostrade –lo mira con la seriedad normal-

Kurapica: desde cuando no he hecho eso? –Ligeramente molesto- bueno, ya, regresemos –niega con la cabeza mientras que comienza a caminar-

Unas horas mas tarde, Gon, Killua y Leorio se habían retirado, dejando a Khari al cuidado de Kurapica y Senritsu, realmente a todos los había dejado sumamente sorprendidos aquello, aunque solo había un problema, Khari había perdido su memoria, de las cuales, era un pequeño detalle, aunque los problemas recién estaban comenzando…

* * *

_Notas: no tengo demaciados comentarios para hacer, sinceramente fue algo que realmente tenia para el capitulo 3 pero se me adelanto, jejeje, bueno, espero nuevamente los reviews, mensajes, zapatazos, o todo lo que quieran xP_

_**Proximo Capitulo: Recuerdos x Ojos Rojos x ¿Quién soy en realidad?  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Recuerdos x Ojos Rojos x ¿Quién soy en realidad?

Capitulo 3

Unas horas mas tarde, Gon, Killua y Leorio se habían retirado, dejando a Khari al cuidado de Kurapica y Senritsu, realmente a todos los había dejado sumamente sorprendidos aquello, aunque solo había un problema, Khari había perdido su memoria, de las cuales, era un pequeño detalle, aunque los problemas recién estaban comenzando…

Luego de haber pasado al menos tres horas y media dormida, Khari había despertado, aunque no recordaba lo ultimo que había ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba con una gran confusión, ya que había ocurrido nuevamente, cada ves que sus ojos rojos habían echo aparición, siempre recordaba algo, al parecer proveniente de su pasado, y de donde ella provenía, aunque son pocos los recuerdos que ha logrado recordar en su mente.

Khari había despertado en una de las tantas habitaciones que poseía la mansión nostrade, aunque se encontraba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa de lo ultimo ocurrido hacia unas horas atrás, recordando probablemente que su jefe estaría muy molesto al no haberse presentado a las pocas horas.

Khari: -mira el reloj del teléfono móvil- genial, 3:30 a.m., mi jefe me matara, y ahora no se que excusa inventarle para que no se desquite otra ves conmigo –suspira- genial, simplemente genial –comienza a revisar los mensajes y se encuentra con uno que llama su atención- _"Sabemos lo ocurrido con Tayuka, será mejor que te cuides, ya que si no lo haces, estarás muerta al igual que tu jefecito"_ –gruñe levemente- no tiene remitente, demonios otra ves estos mensajes, parece que ahora, que no he hecho el trabajo que me dieron, parece que los de la araña quieren matarme –sonríe levemente- ja, que vengan por mi, ya verán de lo que soy capas, se arrepentirán –sigue mirando los mensajes de su teléfono hasta que un leve ruido llama su atención- ¿ah? –mira levemente y se topa con la mirada algo dormida de kurapica- waaaaaaaa no sabia que estabas aquí –lo mira con cara de haberse dado un buen susto-

Kurapica: -bosteza- no hace falta que grites, o despertaras a todos –sonríe levemente- por cierto, de quien estas hablando? –Prestando cierta atención a lo que khari había leído en voz alta-

Khari: no es nada importante –parpadea- solo es un idiota mandando mensajes –se rie levemente- como si fuera a tenerle miedo, ya ni me preocupan sus amenazas –sonando algo arrogante con ese ultimo comentario-

Kurapica: -la queda mirando- acaso, tiene que ver otra vez con los del Genei Ryodan? –dice algo preocupado-

Khari: -lo mira sin saber, si responderle o no- no te preocupes, solamente que vengan a buscarme, solo estarán buscando su camino directo al infierno –sonríe levemente-

Kurapica: esta bien _"aunque no te creo, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la araña"_ como te encuentras? –Tratando de cambiar levemente de tema-

Khari: estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza –recordando súbitamente o intentándolo- por más que lo intento, por ahora no puedo acordarme que fue lo que paso –parpadea levemente-

Kurapica: bueno, por lo que puedo decirte, fue que un extraño ataco este lugar, al parecer te estaba buscando a ti, pero a penas pudimos llegar ahí, no logramos hacer mucho, ya que el lugar estaba plagado de serpientes –arquea levemente la ceja- pero, creo que lo asesinaste –le cae una leve gota- nunca había visto a alguien matar a alguien de ese modo, aunque…-duda el continuar o no-…

Khari: -parpadea- … ¿pero que?...-lo queda mirando, mientras que sigue parpadeando-

Kurapica: al parecer, no recuerdas nada de lo ultimo que haces, es extraño, amnesia frecuente, es bastante extraño –gruñe levemente- ahhh lo voy a matar –le sale una venita cómica- ese tonto de leorio ha esto contagiándome los términos médicos, por no seguir con lo primero que he dicho

Khari: -rie levemente- no me extrañaría, después de todo, pocas personas les ocurre eso, de recordar cosas o repetirlas, de cierto modo, por asi llamarlo –parpadea- espera un momento, no me cambies el tema –lo mira con seriedad casi cómica- que era lo que ibas a decir?

Kurapica: -le cae otra gota cómica- es que, bueno, en el momento que estabas peleando –trata de retomar la seriedad por un momento- en cierto momento no lo estabas atacado, solo te quedaste sin hacer nada hasta que –sigue recordando- hasta que…

Khari: hasta que mis ojos¿se tornaron otra ves rojos? –Lo mira con cierta tranquilidad- descuida, ya lo he notado, siempre que me ocurre eso, olvido lo ultimo que he hecho –sonríe levemente-

Kurapica: -aun con seriedad- realmente no recuerdas nada? –Aun mirándola- me tomaste de sorpresa, pensé que había sido el único que había sobrevivido al ataque de la araña

Khari: ese fue uno de los recuerdos que tuve hace tiempo, fue el mas doloroso que he recordado hasta ahora, aun no puedo perdónale al genei ryodan lo que ha hecho –cambia su vista hacia el suelo- pero me he propuesto no hacer nada en contra de ellos, tampoco quiero morir antes de tiempo –sonríe con un semblante algo irónico-

Kurapica: de modo, que ya estabas enterada del ataque que realice en contra del ryodan? –aun sin poder creerlo- de acuerdo fue mala idea el haberme querido vengar del ryodan, ya que ahora me están buscando para matarme –sin cambiar mucho su expresión- que extraño que no puedas recordar nada, debes tener algún bloqueo en la mente a causa de la mala experiencia, aunque por mi lado puedo recordar mas de una cosa, aunque, son muy remotos aquellos recuerdos muy antiguos, pero aun los tengo en mi mente…

Khari: en realidad, me he enterado de eso por killua, luego de que salieron del juego Green Island, fue bastante increíble que alguien se animara a enfrentar de ese modo al ryodan, yo aun no planeo hacerlo, porque si lo hago, podría destruir a la araña, pero me mataría directamente a mi misma también, ya que, esta bien, que mi oficio de asesina no me deja mucho que decir, pero, es bastante distinto que tomarme una venganza –sonríe- aunque prefiero que los idiotas esos caigan uno por uno, cada ves que recibo esas amenazas, siempre estoy asesinando a uno de ellos –rie levemente- por eso te lo decía, aunque se que no vale demasiado la pena, por eso también solo de oficio y un buen pago podría arremeter algún ataque contra algunos del genei ryodan

Kurapica: lo entiendo, yo luego de haber atrapado al líder, aunque no lo asesine en ese momento, y luego de enterarme que mi cadena había matado a la uno de sus miembros, preferí continuar con este trabajo y dejar por ahora la cacería contra el ryodan

Khari: puedo comprenderlo –es interrumpida por su móvil- ¿Quién llama a esta hora? –Parpadea mientras que atiende el teléfono- ¿hola?

Richard: -muy enojado- donde se supone que estas? Sabes que hora es?

Khari: -en voz baja- oh no –mira hacia kurapica- es mi jefe –le cae una gota mientras que reatiende al móvil- lo…lo siento, es que tuve un pequeño problema y no pude regresar a tiempo –le cae otra gota ya sintiendo un poco de nervios- realmente lo siento, no quería demorarme tanto

Richard: se supone que estarías aquí a las 22 p.m., ya van varias veces que haces esto¿Qué ocurrió esta ves? –Sonando un poco más calmo-

Khari: realmente lo siento, es que, me llamaron para realizar un trabajo y como no pude terminarlo, recibí un ataque del estupido de hazhumaru_(N/A: tengo malas ideas para los apellidos, asi que no pregunten de donde salen xD, se que no existen, pero xD, bueno, sigamos)_ de las cuales tuve que quedarme en el lugar donde se suponía que tendría que terminar el trabajo que me habían encomendado.

Richard: me puedes decir en donde te encuentras?

Khari: -mira un momento a kurapica mientras que cubre el teléfono móvil- no se si sea buena idea decirle en donde me encuentro, temo de que se arme un gran escándalo

Kurapica: tranquila, si se pone más bravo, pásamelo al teléfono, no te preocupes –sonríe levemente-

Khari: gracias –toma nuevamente el teléfono- de momento me encuentro en la mansión nostrade, es que ocurrió el pequeño incidente cerca de este lugar, por suerte no paso a mayores, pero salí mal herida de esa pelea, de las cuales me desmaye y como veras aun sigo aquí –sonando algo sarcástica a lo ultimo-

Richard¿con que nostrade, eh? –Habla realmente molesto- ¡¡¡como demonios se te ocurrió ir ahí¿¿¿¡¡¡Acaso quieres meter en problemas a nuestro jefe???!!!!

Khari: -aleja el teléfono a tal grado que hasta kurapica escucha los gritos de Richard- oh rayos, si que esta molesto –lo mira preocupado-

Kurapica: a ver espera, es tu líder en el grupo de guardaespaldas, no es asi? Por como esta hablando a los gritos parece serlo

Richard: -aun molesto- ¿khari? Contesta!!! Khari deja de hablar y contesta el maldito teléfono!!! –muy molesto-

Khari: -gota cómica- genial ahora si que estoy en un gran problema

Kurapica: espera, yo me encargo –le quita el teléfono- no cree que es algo tarde para estar hablando a los gritos? –algo serio-

Richard¿Quién demonios eres tu¿Qué haces con el teléfono de khari? –ligeramente sorprendido-

Kurapica: Mi nombre es Kurapica, soy líder de los guardaespaldas de la familia nostrade, al parecer hubo un ligero incidente cerca de la mansión, y al parecer fue solucionado por Khari, pero a cambio de eso salio muy mal herida, según el medico –tiene una expresión de no poder creer lo que esta por decir- tiene que tomar un descanso, bastante largo, ya que algunas heridas anteriores fueron abiertas otra ves, causando alguna que otra complicación –comienza a maldecir mentalmente a leorio- que por las cuales, tendrá que descansar, hasta que la vea nuevamente el medico

Richard: -algo serio- si no estoy equivocado la hija del señor nostrade amiga del hijo de mi jefe –parpadea levemente- genial, estaré en varios problemas para explicarle como demonios fue a dar una de nuestras guardaespaldas a esa mansión, pero creo que podré solucionarlo, pero será mejor que preparen una buena excusa, ya que solo yo estoy enterado del doble trabajo de khari, si mi jefe se enterara, quedara metida en serios problemas

Kurapica: no te preocupes, le he explicado la situación a mi jefe, no le ha molestado la estadía de khari aquí, no quiere ser descortés tampoco –recordando levemente la conversación con el señor nostrade- solamente por saber, están demasiado lejos de donde nos encontramos nosotros?

Richard: aun estamos en la ciudad de York, el hijo de mi jefe, al parecer le dio una manía de asistir a todas las subastas –sonando resignado- aun nos queda largo tiempo aquí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kurapica: creo que al señor nostrade le agradara la idea, y a la señorita neon también, aun es temprano como para preguntarle, pero creo que hablare con el, ya que pensábamos esta semana ir hasta la ciudad de York para comenzar a planear el nuevo método de seguridad para las subastas

Richard: esta bien, por ahora me queda explicarle a mi jefe como demonios llego khari hasta ahí, pero con suerte contamos con tiempo suficiente para que ella se recupere al menos y regrese

Kurapica: no te preocupes por ello, estoy seguro que el señor nostrade, hablara con tu jefe, tendré que darle una leve explicación del incidente y ahora con esto que me dices es más importante aun, no te preocupes.

Richard: esta bien, podrías pasarle el teléfono nuevamente a khari por favor?

Kurapica: khari, toma, es para ti –le pasa el teléfono-

Khari: -lo mira un momento antes de atender- y ahora que? –sonando algo resignada-

Kurapica: -baja la voz- no te preocupes, ya se calmo, creo que si me escucho bien, no hay problema alguno, asi que no te preocupes –sonríe levemente-

Khari: gracias –vuelve a atender su teléfono móvil- ¿Richard?

Richard¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en tantos problemas? Ya no se como cubrirte, a esta altura se me acaban las ideas

Khari: de verdad lo lamento, estoy dándote muchos problemas, perdón

Richard: no te preocupes, cuando puedas regresa pronto para la ciudad de York

Khari: esta bien, no te preocupes, iré en cuanto mis heridas terminen de sanarse del todo

Richard: esta bien, confió en ti, y cuídate por favor –regañándole al ultimo- o la próxima iré yo a traerte

Khari: -sonríe levemente- no te preocupes, regresare pronto, nos veremos pronto –antes de recibir respuesta corta la llamada- ufff pensé que me mataría –le cae una gota- muchas gracias, no tienes idea de la que me salvaste –sonríe levemente-

Kurapica: -rie un poco- tengo experiencia con la señorita neon –le cae una gota- será mejor que no solo tu descanses si no también lo haga yo también –mira el reloj- los turnos comienzan a las 6 a.m. y el primer turno lo tengo que tomar yo, asi que supongo que senritsu vendrá a verte, ya que como no estaré casi en la mansión durante el día, me mantendrá al tanto del movimiento de aquí

Khari: -mira el reloj- waaaaaaaa perdón! Te hecho que te quedes despierto mas tiempo, perdón –apenada por completo- ay lo siento

Kurapica: -sonríe- tranquila, ya continua descansando, al menos podré dormir unas horas antes de mi turno – dice mientras que se levanta de la silla- buenas noches, que descanses –dice para luego salir de la habitación y retirarse a la de el para asi, descansar-

Khari: -sonríe levemente- gracias, tu también –luego de que kurapica se retirara se recuesta estando mas cansada y con el dolor de cabeza- _no lo entiendo, que son esos recuerdos? Pareciera como si ya lo conociera desde antes¿pero porque aun no lo recuerdo del todo¿Por qué?_ –Empieza a pensar un poco mientras que recuerda aquel sueño-

_Un día normal como cualquier otro, había para los más adultos prácticas y entrenamientos, mientras tanto que los más pequeños se encontraban dando una leve vuelta por los alrededores, aunque como de costumbre sin haber estado en compañía de alguno de los adultos, ya que el bosque se consideraba peligroso._

_Un grupo de niños que se encontraba en aquel bosque, de aproximadamente 9 o 10 años de edad, se encontraban dando un leve paseo mientras que jugaban, aunque no faltaría mucho para que fueran descubiertos por algún adulto._

_Khari: será mejor que regresemos, ya me han regañado demasiado por culpa de ustedes –mira molesta a varios de los chicos-_

_Kurapica: es cierto, no solamente a khari la han regañado, a mí también –los mira algo molesto también- y a mí me ha pesado más, al ser hijo del líder –suspira levemente-_

_Dan: oh vamos, a caso tienen miedo? –Algo burlón mientras que camina adelantado-_

_Lan: creo que si, ambos tienen miedo –se rie mientras que acompaña a su hermano-_

_Kurapica: no es que tenga miedo, solamente quiero evitarme otro regaño_

_Khari: es cierto, kurapica tiene razón, además este bosque es peligroso puede pasarnos cualquier cosa_

_Dan: acéptenlo tienen miedo –mientras que se detiene al lado de su hermano-_

_Khari: te estoy diciendo que no es cierto –mira un momento y luego ve una serpiente de tamaño casi enorme- D..Da…dan…será mejor que te des vuelta –dice teniendo miedo al ver la serpiente-_

_Dan: ahora déjate de actuar Khari, no te creo_

_Kurapica: será mejor que le hagas caso –mira estando algo impresionado por el tamaño de la serpiente-_

_Lan: etto…hermano…es cierto….es enorme…-mirando congelado a la serpiente-_

_Dan¿tu también? Argh que demonios –se da vuelta y se encuentra de frente a la serpiente- waaaaaaaa serpienteeeeeeeeeee –da tal grito que se escucha hasta donde están todos los demás-_

_Kurapica: te lo dije, idiota_

_Khari: etto, tiene cara de que se quiere comer a dan, será mejor irnos de aquí o estaremos en problemas si nos atrapa un adulto_

_Dan: por primera ves concuerdo con ustedes –sale corriendo dejando a los otros tres con la serpiente-_

_Lan: pero que? Hermano espérame!!! –sale corriendo tras Dan-_

_Kurapica: genial, ahora con sus gritos creo que alertaron a más de estas serpientes –viendo la cantidad que tienen cerca-_

_Khari: espera, espera un momento kurapica –mira levemente mientras que se acerca a la serpiente-_

_Kurapica¿Qué haces? No ves que están por atacarnos? –temiendo efectivamente que alguna ataque a khari-_

_Khari: espera, solo mira –espera un momento y luego logra tomar una de las serpientes sin problemas- oh vaya, lo siento, no sabia que estamos haciendo tanto ruido –sonríe levemente-_

_Kurapica¿ah¿A quien le hablas? –parpadea perplejo-_

_Khari: a la serpiente, esta creo que es la líder, recuerdas que nos habían contado acerca de estas serpientes?_

_Kurapica: te refieres a las místicas que poseen las habilidades del habla, no es asi? –Recordando aquella historia- pensé que era solo una historia, no creí que fuera cierta_

_Khari: bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que lo es, al parecer hicimos demasiado escándalo y las perturbamos, por eso nos atacaron, pero al parecer solo querían asustarnos –sonríe levemente- no es asi? –Le habla a la serpiente y esta mueve la cola castañeado con su cascabel- creo que eso me fue un si –rie levemente- esta bien, nos iremos, pero los problemáticos son Dan y Lan esos dos nos meten en problemas a los dos_

_Kurapica: esto si que es extraño "solamente dice aquella historia, que muy pocos, incluyendo los de la tribu kuruta, pueden comprender aquel lenguaje y a su ves, el sonido del cascabel, me pregunto si…" –mira un momento a Khari- "si ella será una de esas personas, ya que puede entender completamente lo que dice esa serpiente" –la sigue mirando un momento- será mejor regresar, esta bajando el sol y por donde estamos, será mas difícil llegar allá_

_Khari: esta bien, vamos –dice mientras que deja la serpiente con cuidado en el suelo y sigue a kurapica- solo espero que lleguemos antes que esos dos –rie levemente- ya que suelen perderse en ocasiones asi –rie-_

_Kurapica: ven, comemos el camino este, asi les ganaremos, y de paso veremos quien sale regañado estas ves –rie levemente contagiado por la risa de khari-_

_A los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban observando el final del entrenamiento de los mayores y aun no había rastros de Dan o Lan, ya finalizado el entrenamiento, los jóvenes de aquel grupo se percataron de que solo se encontraba Kurapica y Khari ahí, que no había rastro alguno de Lan o Dan._

_Syaoran: -camina hacia Kurapica y Khari- que extraño, no vinieron Lan y Dan con ustedes?_

_Khari: si pero…_

_Kurapica: esos dos tontos se fueron otra ves al bosque, aunque no han regresado_

_Sakura: oh vaya, al parecer esos dos otra ves se metieron en problemas, syaoran, creo que hay que ir por ellos otra ves –niega levemente con la cabeza-_

_Syaoran: esta bien, Hikaru, podrías llevar a Kurapica y a Khari, con sus padres? Nos encargaremos de encontrar a Dan y a Lan_

_Hikaru: esta bien, tengan cuidado, pequeños vengan conmigo –dice mientras que es seguida por ambos-_

_Dos horas más tarde, ya con los adultos, se logro ver a Syaoran y a Sakura que venían con ambos niños inconcientes, aunque ellos no tenían herida alguna, pero Sakura y Syaoran estaban bastante mal heridos._

_Riokaru¿Qué fue lo que les paso a ustedes dos? –Viendo a ambos-_

_Sakura: al parecer estos dos, estuvieron en el bosque otra ves, y fueron atacados pero no salieron heridos, aunque nosotros recibimos un ataque de otra tribu_

_Syaoran: al parecer, ellos dos entraron al territorio, y nos confundieron con extraños, y nos atacaron, fue larga la pelea, pero salimos de ahí, y aquí estamos_

_Riokaru: vaya, increíble esos dos no dejan de meterse en problemas, al menos se encuentran bien ustedes también, creo que esos dos se merecen un buen castigo_

Khari: -parpadea- _vaya, al parecer si lo conocía desde antes_ –sonríe- _que bien_ –se rie- _ahora comprendo porque, porque raiku esta conmigo_ –viendo a la serpiente que duerme cerca de ella- _ahora entiendo de donde saliste, compañera_ –se rie levemente mientras que se queda dormida- _increíble, te conocía desde antes…kurapica…-_se queda dormida mientras que sonríe-

Al día siguiente comenzó el típico movimiento que se daba cada día en la mansión nostrade, aunque ahora la seguridad era mucho mas estricta que hace unas horas atrás, pero solo es para prevenir otro ataque. Gon y Killua fueron a visitar otra ves a Khari para ver como se encontraba, ya que Killua quedo bastante preocupado por las heridas que tenia Khari y mucho mas como se le ocurrió explicarlo a leorio.

Aunque por otro lado, alguien estaba organizando un ataque otra vez contra la joven kuruta, aunque por el momento no se llevaría a cabo, ya que saben que ella regresara a la ciudad de York para reunirse con los otros guardaespaldas.

X: Entendido, en la ciudad de York, esto será interesante –sonríe con mucha malicia- de mí no te escaparas…

* * *

_Notas: waaa xD si que me supere esta ves, es que me salio mas largo, bueno, me adelante un poco al hacer ese "Flash Back" con alguno de los recuerdos de Khari, pero bueno, en el próximo capitulo, llevara a los 4 hunters a encontrarse con un personaje conocido para ellos, y este tendrá la misión de matar de una ves por todas a Khari ¿adivinan quien puede ser?, yo creo que no ñañaña.  
Bueno en unos días subiré lo que sigue, por ahora es muy ligero, pero prepárense, cuando comience el drama, vayan comenzando a comprar los pañuelos, porque seguramente, hará llorar a cualquiera xP.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Asesina a sueldo x Mikiara x Khari

Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente comenzó el típico movimiento que se daba cada día en la mansión nostrade, aunque ahora la seguridad era mucho mas estricta que hace unas horas atrás, pero solo es para prevenir otro ataque. Gon y Killua fueron a visitar otra ves a Khari para ver como se encontraba, ya que Killua quedo bastante preocupado por las heridas que tenia Khari y mucho mas como se le ocurrió explicarlo a leorio.

Aunque por otro lado, alguien estaba organizando un ataque otra vez contra la joven kuruta, aunque por el momento no se llevaría a cabo, ya que saben que ella regresara a la ciudad de York para reunirse con los otros guardaespaldas.

X: Entendido, en la ciudad de York, esto será interesante –sonríe con mucha malicia- de mí no te escaparas…

Aquella mañana había sido mas movida que de costumbre en la mansión nostrade, ya que por primera ves, varios de los clientes que querían las predicciones del mes, comenzaron a llegar de modo poco anunciado haciendo enfadar por demás a la Señorita Neon ya que no tenia previsto que llegara mas gente del gran montón de papeles que ya de por si Kurapica le había dejado antes de acompañar a su padre.

Hasta ese momento había cierta tranquilidad, aunque por momentos era quebrada por las quejas de la hija del señor nostrade, aunque pasaría rápido parte del día, para llegada la tarde, la mansión se encontraba con el típico silencio característico.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se estaban cambiando los planes, al parecer llevarían su plan contra Khari antes de tiempo, aunque eso les costara tener que pelear con los demás, incluyendo a Kurapica, aunque les pareció mejor de momento atacar, ya que el líder de los guardaespaldas no se encontraba en la mansión, y aunque los demás tuvieran control para esa situación, se les iría de las manos al ser atacados.

Mikiara: -aun hablando por teléfono- ¿con que esta en la mansión nostrade? Vaya vaya –mientras que busca un poco de información en la red del cazador- esta bastante bien protegido, pero será fácil entrar y matar a la niñita esa, aunque no comprendo las razones de las cuales esta ahí, pero es buena oportunidad –sonríe- de acuerdo, recuerda que deberás pagarme –rie levemente- ok ok ok no te enojes, esta bien, la eliminare, pero cumple con tu parte o te eliminare a ti también –rie otra ves- luego me comunicare contigo para darte la buenas nuevas –corta la comunicación- con que la mansión nostrade, eh? Que buen lugar para esconderte, pero no evitaras morir –rie abiertamente mientras que busca una reserva para ya ir partiendo hacia allá- de mi no te escaparas

Ya entrada la noche, Killua fue el único que se quedo con Khari, ya que quería quedarse un poco mas de tiempo para discutir ciertos problemitas que se habían dado, además de quererse quitar de encima una de tantas preguntas que tiene para ella, aunque Gon y Leorio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo ya que Khari a penas se recuperaba y no era muy buena idea que comenzara a descansar demasiado poco, aunque tampoco lograron convencer al terco de Killua, asi que prefirieron dejar que se quedara, ya que confiaban que el chico de cabello plateado llegaría nuevamente al hotel sin problemas.

Killua: -estando mas tranquilo que de costumbre- entonces, como dices todo este escándalo fue porque salvaste al hijo de tu jefe, y para variar ahora tu también, te persiguen para matarte? –La queda mirando con una gota cómica- si que eres una maquina de meterte en problemas, Khari

Khari: -gota cómica- gracias por los halagos, pero no hace falta –se rie mientras que ve la cara cómica de killua- lo se, solamente por haber intervenido en eso, fue que casi me matan, pero ahora no solamente por eso –gotita- ahora solamente porque no cumplí con mi parte, estoy seguro que no solamente son ellos, la araña también esta tras mió –se rie levemente- no me asustan realmente, ya he asesinado a 4 de sus miembros, asi que, es cierto lo que me ha dicho gon, no solamente kurapica es capas de atrapar a los miembros de la araña, si no que yo también –rie un poco mas- por eso están tan en peligro que los amenaza, y esa es la razón por la cual me quieren matar.

Killua: -gota enorme- si que eres una maquina de meterte en problemas –se rie levemente- dios santo y vienes a meterte justo con los nostrade, por favor solo espero que no pase nada peor que ahora –repentinamente deja de reír notando que hay algo afuera, quedándose callado-

Khari¿Killua? –luego ella se percata de lo mismo que killua- lo sentiste tu también? Hay alguien ahí afuera –lo queda mirando-

Killua: perfecto, la que faltaba, escúchame, hablare con senritsu para que no se alarmen los demás, aunque deberé ir afuera para ver si puedo atrapar al que esta ahí afuera

Khari: espera –se levanta- iré contigo

Killua: no, estas bastante mal herida para salir ahí afuera, además no solamente tendré que hablar con senritsu –dice mientras que toma su celular- será mejor decirle también a Kurapica, según senritsu no faltaría mucho para que vuelvan, no quisiera que se toparan con una pelea en pleno jardín –le cae una gota-

Khari: esta bien, esperare un momento aquí, pero apúrate por favor –lo mira como si lo estuviera "apresurarlo" con la mirada-

Killua: ok ok ok ya ya ya –niega con la cabeza mientras que sale con apuro a buscar a senritsu-

Khari: -suspira- ufff, de acuerdo tendré que salir, estoy segura que me están buscando –siente un castaneo-

Raiku: -dejándose ver- _"será mejor que no lo hagas, esta persona que esta afuera, es mucho mas peligrosa de lo que parece"_ –castañea- _"es mejor esperar a que vuelva el joven"_ –sigue castañeado- _"es probable que ocurra algo y sinceramente pueden llegar matarte esta ves"_ –castañea levemente y mira hacia fuera-

Khari: -la mira enojada- oye quien te pidió una opinión? –le gruñe un poco- ven Raiku, vamos a ver que pasa, al menos acompáñame

Raiku: -castañea otra ves- _que terca que eres_ –la comienza a seguir-

En cuestión de minutos Khari que era acompañada por la serpiente, llegaron al gran jardín de la mansión, aunque se podía sentir un ligero olor, sangre, al parecer, que para el entrenamiento que Khari, es identificable como otro asesino, pero solo había un problema, no se lo podía ver, al parecer poseía buenas habilidades además de la agilidad.

Khari: -se concentra levemente- demonios no puedo dar con el que anda por aquí

Raiku: -castañea- _"ten cuidado!!! Algo viene con toda velocidad, no puedo asegurarte que es, pero parece que es un arma"_ –recibe sorpresivamente una herida- _"que diablos, cuidado!"_

Khari: diablos, es difícil de ver –se concentra y logra esquivar los shuriken que le habían mandado- Raiku quédate bajo tierra, es peligroso para ti esto, no te preocupes que estaré bien –sigue esquivando levemente mientras que ve a la serpiente meterse bajo tierra- _aunque como viene esto, espero que no venga un ataque sorpresa_ –sigue esquivando de momento-

En ese mismo instante Killua y Senritsu se encontraban hablando con Kurapica, ya que le habían prometido al rubio que le avisarían cualquier anomalía, sabiendo perfectamente que atacarían una ves mas, pero teniendo la idea de que esta ves estarían bajo ataque ya que alguien estaba buscando a Khari.  
No pasan muchos minutos hasta que se descubre un gran aura nen bastante oscura, que a todos los usuarios de nen de la mansión les corrió un escalofrió, al parecer esa presencia era enormemente despiadada y fría. Al descubrirse esa aura Killua se dirige seguido de senritsu, a la habitación de Khari y no la encuentran, de las cuales entre mil maldiciones que lanzaba mentalmente killua se les ocurrió salir al jardín cuando vieron lo más temían.

Al parecer, Khari cayo directamente en una trampa, ya que al momento de esquivar los shuriken, sintió venir a alguien, aunque no le dio el suficiente tiempo como para esquivar a quien le estaba atacando, recibiendo una puñalada con vaya saber que objeto, dejando muy mal herida a Khari y con una confusión bastante clara en su rostro, ya que no alcanzo a divisar que fue lo que o quien la ataco.

Killua: no lo puedo creer, con un demonio, Khari –se le acerca viendo que esta estaba muy mal herida- te encuentras bien? –Siguiendo levemente alerta-

Khari: -entreabre muy poco los ojos- eso creo…aunque…me tomo muy de…sor…pre…sa…-da un leve quejido causada por la herida- estaré bien, no te…preocupes…solo fue otra de las…tantas heridas…que…me han logrado hacer…pero…nunca me…me lograran…matar…-da otro quejido y luego se desmaya-

Killua: demonios, la perdida de sangre es demasiada –alcanza a divisar a una de las sirvientas de la mansión- podría llamar a una ambulancia por favor! Realmente es urgente!!

Senritsu: -se queda algo congelada- tranquilo, puede que su corazón haya bajado su ritmo, pero ella esta bien, solamente fue una herida mas, como dijo –atiende nuevamente el teléfono- kurapica –trata de volver hablar pero sin saber como explicarle la situación al kuruta- creo que deberás esperarme un rato, luego volveré a llamarte –esta a punto de recibir un reproche del joven cuando corta la comunicación- será mejor que nos apresuremos, no tardara en volver a llamar –lo queda mirando a killua mientras que llega la ambulancia-

Killua: será mejor llamar a leorio –mira levemente la hora- me va a matar, pero es mejor avisarles que al menos no llegare allá esta noche –marca el numero pero es atendido por gon- ¿gon? Que haces atendiendo el móvil de leorio? –le cae una gota-

Gon: oye killua donde estas? Aun sigues en la mansión nostrade? –parpadea- ah, es que leorio no se despierta ni aunque le lanzes con un baldazo de agua fría –se rie-

Killua: ah –niega cómicamente con la cabeza- escúchame despiértalo al viejo tengo algo que decirle y es urgente, gon

Gon: este bien –escucha levemente la sirena de la ambulancia- ¿Qué paso¿Qué haces dentro de una ambulancia? –Pregunta mientras que despierta a leorio casi a los golpes-

Killua: al parecer alguien trato de matar esta ves a Khari, y casi lo logra, aunque Khari esta mal herida, es casi letal la herida, por eso, despierta a leorio, ahora –sonando exasperado-

Gon: bueno, no me grites, no es mi culpa que leorio tenga sueño de roca –se rie un poco mientras que esta ves le lanza con algo de agua bien fría- hasta que te despiertas, leorio

Leorio: -empapado- ¿Qué pasa¿Para que me lanzaste eso? –Lo mira con ganas de matarlo-

Gon: es Killua, quiere hablarte, leorio –hablando despacio para que lo entienda-

Leorio: ya me las pagaras, Gon –toma el teléfono- ¿Qué pasa?

Killua: hasta que te despiertas, ya me encuentro cerca de la clínica "Sunshine" aunque preferiría que vinieras para acá leorio –estando algo serio y bastante preocupado- al parecer Khari recibió otro ataque, y esta herida es bastante mas profunda de las que ha recibido

Leorio: y si no entiendo mal quieres que me encargue de ello? –espera en silencio-

Killua: si, aunque no tardara en llegar kurapica, además de que me matara a mi y a senritsu por no haberle explicado que estaba pasando –le cae una gota- mejor deja que gon venga también, al menos me ayudara a que kurapica no quiera matarme –le caen varias gotas-

Leorio: esta bien, la próxima podrías llamar mas temprano –corta la llamada- vamos gon, nos están esperando

Pasan unos 25 minutos mientras que Killua y Senritsu esperaban a que Leorio y Gon llegaran la clínica, ya que al parecer habían comenzado a darle la atención necesaria, pero por alguna razón la herida no cerraba, causando una desesperación a nivel medico.  
Unos dos minutos después Leorio ya se encontraba con el grupo de médicos, dándoles una mano, ya que al parecer, solamente el pudo percatarse del estilo de esa herida, al parecer fue echa con nen, aunque no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, dejando en ese estado a Khari.  
Una hora después casi, luego de aquel incidente, había llegado con ellos Kurapica, aunque lo único que atino a hacer el kuruta fue pedir alguna que otra explicación de lo ocurrido, aunque por las expresiones en los rostros de ambos, parecía ser algo mas grave que lo ultimo.

Kurapica: y como se te ocurrió dejarla sola en la habitación? –Le cae una gran gota- tu sabes que tenemos un cierto parecido, al menos cuando se tratan de estas cosas –lo queda mirando a Killua-

Killua: no esperaba que lo hiciera, lo siento –mira su reloj- _ya llevan casi una hora ahí dentro, demonios_

Kurapica: según la explicación que me dio leorio, la herida fue echa con nen, asi que no se preocupen, es cuestión de usar el nen otras ves para cerrarla

Killua: aun asi, lo siento, realmente no creí que fuera tan terca como para salir ella misma, pero no tiene remedio –suspira resignado-

Kurapica: ya no te preocupes, al menos estará bien, fue buena idea haber llamado a leorio, los médicos no sabían que hacer para parar la hemorragia –le cae otra gota- al menos eso le entendí a leorio.

Killua: bueno, solo nos resta esperar, al menos eso creo.

Luego de varias horas de espera, Leorio se reunió con ellos, no solamente para calmarle los nervios a Killua, si no también, calmar los ánimos, ya que no hubieron complicaciones, pero ahora solo por obligación medica, que es lo único que podía evitar que Khari realmente se dignara a tomar un descanso por unos días, ya que la herida fue letal pero no mortal.

Leorio: no se preocupen, ya esta solucionado, solo me sorprende la magnitud de semejante herida, fue mucha suerte que solamente fuera una apuñalada y no que fuera algo mas, gracias a ello solamente es una herida, una herida grave, pero no tan mortal como para matar, ya que no involucro ninguno de los órganos respiratorios, además de que Khari había recibido el ataque estando ya con su nen activo, asi que podría decirse que solo fue una herida grave pero muy leve.

Killua: creo que recién han comenzado los problemas, no se pero tengo la impresión de que esa persona va a regresar, y no se como, pero debemos ingeniárnosla para poder mantener vigilada a Khari, ahora falta que trate de entrar vestida de enfermera –piensa levemente- mejor me callo, la ultima ves ya hable y paso esto –suspira-

Gon: Killua –lo queda mirando- te comportas como si fueras el hermano mayor, killua –rie levemente al ver la cara del mencionado- realmente, te comportas como su hermano mayor –sigue viendo la cara cómica de killua-

Killua: -lo mira cómicamente- si claro, quien demonios puede cuidar a una maquina de meterse en problemas, como ella? –dice estando algo molesto pero cierto toque de gracia- claramente se mete en problemas a cada rato, si lo recuerdo un poco, se que la he salvado de varias, y mucho mas con Mike –le caen varias gotas-

Gon: oh, por lo que veo ya lo conoció –recordando al gran animal blanco, mascota de los Zaeoldyeck- en los problemas que casi me meto por haber cruzado la puerta –se rie levemente- pensé que seria su cena

Kurapica: -gota cómica- de las cuales practicaron tiro al blanco con el yeso que traía gon, consigo aquella ves –le caen varias gotas- fue algo peligroso aquello, aunque no se quien llamo al animal aquel, pero si mal no lo recuerdo te salvaste, a causa de que fue llamado –trata de recordar un poco- aunque fue mas difícil para gon pasar a la persona que custodiaba la entrada –parpadea-

Killua: a Kanary, lo se, de eso lo supe por puro comentario de mi madre –le cae una gran gota- mi madre aquel día no me quería dejar salir, de las cuales casi la mato –niega levemente- a veces creo que mi padre esta mucho mas conciente que mi madre –niega con la cabeza-

Gon: hummm.…por primera ves creo que estamos de acuerdo –se rie contagiando a los demás- aunque realmente tu padre se enojo muchísimo cuando fui yo de visita –gota cómica-

Kurapica: -parpadea algo sorprendido- ¿en que momento¿Cuándo fuiste hasta ahí y regresaste? –Queda mirando a gon con algo de intriga-

Gon: fue un tiempo después de haber salido del Green Island –piensa levemente- aunque al principio era algo peligroso volver hasta ahí –sigue pensando- oye killua, no se encontraba Khari aquella ves que fui de visita? –lo queda mirando interrogante-

Killua: -piensa- si, asi es, no pensé que lo recordaras –parpadea levemente- es que, por esa razón tuve que regresar hasta ahí, hubo una pequeña reunión, aunque en mala hora, porque se les ocurrió a mis hermanos ponerme bajo pruebas –niega cómicamente- realmente nunca me había enfadado tanto –suspira- al menos me avisaran la próxima ves

Gon: -se comienza a reír- como si no lo fuera para menos, realmente killua estaba lanzando humo por las orejas de lo enfadado que estaba, hasta puedo confesar que me daba miedo hablar, creí que se la descargaría conmigo –sigue riéndose-

Killua: seré extremadamente exagerado pero no estoy totalmente loco como para matar a alguien solo por estar molesto –mira medio asesinamente a gon- esta bien, tengo mi trabajo como asesino, pero…que yo sepa a los amigos no hay que hacerles daño ¿o estoy equivocado? –lo queda mirando-

Leorio: -volviendo luego de estar un rato haciendo algunas cosas- bueno, me he dado otra vuelta para ver como continua Khari, me sorprende que ya este despierta, pero aun debe seguir medio dormida, ya que los calmantes creo que le causan el típico efecto de soñar despierto, pero al menos ya esta conciente, solo tiene sueño por el calmante –dice mirando a los demás- vengan, acompáñenme –comienza a caminar seguido por los demás-

En cuestión de unos minutos se encontrarían los demás con Khari, pero no tenían pensado que alguien atacara en esa habitación, menos tendrían en cuenta que era la misma persona que había atacado a Khari, y mucho menos que ella estuviera peleando con esa desconocida a pesar de su condición.

Gon: -se detiene un momento- oigan, hay algo ahí dentro –no alcanza a terminar-

Killua¿de que hablas? Si solo se encuentra Khari ahí dentro –parpadea cómicamente-

Gon: si, eso ya lo se, pero puedo asegurar que hay alguien mas en esa habitación

Kurapica: será mejor darnos prisa, si gon esta en lo cierto, Khari esta en peligro –mientras que camina mas rápido- otra ves

Killua: ah genial, otra ves –sigue con la misma prisa a los demás-

Unos minutos mas tarde habían llegado a la habitación de Khari, encontrándose a una extraña con ropas negras iguales a la de un ninja, con varias estrellas de metal al igual que un puñal en su mano, tratando de terminar lo que comenzó, eliminar de una buena ves a la kuruta.

Khari: maldita seas, si que me has seguido –le esquiva a pesar de estar mal herida-

Mikiara: creo que ahora si te exterminare de una ves, no podrás escaparte de esta –le ataca con los shuriken que había utilizado en el ataque anterior- veamos, es mas fácil matar a la presa si esta mal herida, como tu ahora –la trata de herir pero falla-

Khari: que puntería que tienes –sonríe levemente- desgraciadamente Raiku no puede salir a causa de que este suelo es de concreto pero tengo otra idea como para que te alejes de una ves –camina un poco mas rápido hasta que se le pierde de vista-

Mikiara: que demonios? Rayos es igual que el movimiento que ejecuto ese mocoso aquella ves –hablando de killua- _demonios _–la comienza a buscar-

Mikiara no se percata de que esta muy cerca de la ventana y que esta estaba realmente abierta, tampoco logro ver venir a Khari que esta logra darle cuatro golpes y la saca por donde llego, asi salvándose también del ataque aquel, pero por desgracia las heridas recibidas le jugaron en contra, dejándole peor que como estaba antes.

Khari¿ah? –Abre la puerta- ¿Qué ocurre? –Viendo a los demás con cierta perplejidad-

Kurapica: como que ocurre? Acaso te atacaron otra ves? –Niega levemente- que extraño realmente desapareció

Khari: -sin entender- ¿desaparecer que?

Killua: deja de hacerte la que no sabes nada, otra vez la que te ataco estuvo aquí, no es asi?

Khari: ni se de que hablas killua –sonríe levemente- ustedes si que están mas locos que yo –se rie-

Leorio: me puedes explicar que haces de pie entonces? Tienes idea de la herida que recibiste? –Bastante molesto- si no vas a tener cuidado, te diría que ya puedes retirarte –sarcásticamente-

Khari: lo siento, sabia que no debía levantarme –gotita cómica- esta bien volveré a donde estaba –vuelve y se queda nuevamente en la cama- antes de que te enfades de verdad –le cae otra gota-

Gon: que extraño, tal ves me equivoque _"o tal ves no, realmente era una persona, una asesina",_ seguramente me equivoque –le cae una gotita-

Kurapica: es probable, en los hospitales hay de todo, puede que te haya causado una confusión, gon –estando levemente serio-

Khari: puede ser –gotita- por cierto, llegaron con apuro, están todos bien? –actuando normalmente-

Killua: si, hasta que Gon nos asusto –se rie levemente-

Khari: oh vaya –sonríe- lamento preocuparlos, al menos estoy bien, como se ve la herida fue grave, pero estoy de maravilla.

Killua: eso lo veo –sarcásticamente- hasta estabas saltando en un pie ¿no es asi?

Khari: -lo mira cómicamente- bueno, si…-se rie-

Killua: como dije, eres una maquina de meterte en problemas –niega cómicamente-

Leorio: oigan todos, ya es tarde, convendría que ustedes descansen, ya que con lo del ataque y lo que tuvieron que venir hasta aquí, seguramente kurapica también necesita un descanso.

Khari: creo que tienes razón –interrumpe cómicamente la intención de habla de Kurapica o Killua- se ven cansados los dos, luego hablaremos –sonríe levemente-

Kurapica: -no muy convencido- esta bien _"aunque no te estoy creyendo ni una palabra de lo que dices"_ –mira a killua- creo que a ti también te hace falta dormir o estarás hiperactivo –pensando levemente- _"killua se vuelve peligroso, no solo porque sea un asesino, si no por los dulces y peor si son chocolates" _

Killua: esta bien además –se despereza un poco- creo que lo necesito –mira a leorio- te encargo el cuidado de Khari, aunque no se como una persona tan avanzada de edad puede cuidar a alguien –le saca la lengua a leorio y se prepara para salir rápidamente- khari mas te vale que descanses, mañana no te salva nadie del interrogatorio _"mas te vale que no te escapes, aquí hay gato encerrado"_

Leorio¡¡¿¿QUE DIJISTE¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!! –Venita cómica-

Killua: si como digas, viejo –se va antes de que lo atrape leorio-vamos gon que se hará tarde

Gon: ah! Esta bien –comienza a seguirlo-

Leorio: lo voy a matar –sigue maldiciendo a killua-

Kurapica: -se rie- creo que esos dos no cambian mas y tu tampoco, leorio –sigue riéndose al ver lo enojado que esta leorio-

Leorio: mas te vale que tú también comiences a retomar el camino a la mansión o ya veras –muy enojado-

Kurapica¿Qué planeas hacer? –lo queda mirando-

Leorio: no querrás averiguarlo, mejor vete –sigue enojado-

Kurapica: esta bien, me iré, prefiero no averiguar de lo que es capas un medico _"bueno un medico normal, pero viniendo de leorio puedo esperar cualquier cosa"_ –habla hacia Khari- creo que mañana killua llegara mas temprano que yo, pero también vendré, quiero saber que esta pasando –le habla seriamente por un momento- hasta entonces trata de descansar

Khari: esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí –gotita cómica- tu también, ya vete a dormir que debes tener un día mas largo del que tengo yo.

Kurapica: de acuerdo, hasta mañana, que descanses –se retira seguido de leorio-

Khari: -luego de quedarse sola- _"ufff estuvo realmente cerca, gon no estaba equivocado, aquí estuvo otra asesina, y trataron de matarme, pero…"_ –piensa- _"me pregunto y ahora quien es el que mando a esa?"_ –Sigue pensando- _"sinceramente tendré que acabar cuanto antes con el ryodan, si quiero seguir con vida"_ –sigue pensando hasta que suena su teléfono móvil- ¿ah¿Quién en su sano juicio llama a esta hora de la noche? –suspira mientras que atiende el teléfono- si, hola?

Richard¿Khari¿Dónde te encuentras?

Khari: oh Richard, sabes que hora es? –molesta-

Richard: ya déjate de bromas, donde estas?

Khari: en el centro privado, mejor dicho en la clínica "Sunshine"

Richard¿Qué haces ahí?

Khari: simplemente alguien me ataco en la mansión nostrade y casi me mata

Richard: ah…perfecto…eso explica porque me dijeron que no estabas

Khari: ya, se que no avise pero no podía porque no desperté hasta hace un rato

Richard: Khari, no llamaba para regañarte, tengo una mala noticia que darte

Khari¿de que hablas? –preocupada-

Richard: -espera un poco- se trata sobre Demian

Khari¿Qué¿Qué le ocurrió?

Richard: al parecer, cuando cambiamos de turno para vigilar al Jefecito, alguien lo ataco, pero no nos percatamos de lo que paso hasta que no lo encontramos

Khari¡¡¡Que¿¡¿¡¿Cómo se encuentra?!?!?

Richard: estable pero muy mal herido, realmente quien lo ataco casi lo mata, aunque Demian es fuerte, pero me preocupa su estado.

Khari: -mira levemente hacia la ventana- demonios, demonios, con un gran demonio

Richard: tranquila, será mejor que primero te recuperes, luego regresa con nosotros

Khari: esta bien –piensa levemente- _"parece que deberé pasar por casa primeramente, tengo que cambiarme de ropa y las vendas tengo que cambiarlas también"_ –aun preocupada- en donde se encuentran o mejor dicho donde esta demian?

Richard: graciosamente, el hospital donde nos encontramos se llama "Sunrise" debe estar muy cerca de donde estas tu ahora Khari

Khari: comprendo, gracias por haberme avisado

Richard: esta bien, aunque por favor, primero recupérate, luego arreglamos esto

Khari: tranquilo, no te preocupes, y cuida de Demian por favor

Richard: esta bien, ahora descansa, lamento haberte llamado tan tarde, nos vemos –corta la llamada-

Khari: -corta también- _"vaya parece que deberé salir antes" "leorio me va a matar cuando me vea, pero tengo que ver como se encuentra"_ –se levanta de la cama mientras que se cambia de ropa- _"realmente lo siento"_ –ya estando lista, mediante un poco de nen logra llegar sin problemas a un árbol cercano y luego corre para alejarse-_ "realmente lo lamento, pero primero iré hasta mi apartamento, necesito algunas cosas de ahí"_ –sigue corriendo-

Unas horas mas tarde, Leorio descubrió que Khari no estaba, y aunque se preguntaba si realmente ocurrió algo durante la noche o ella volvió a levantarse esta ves escapando de la clínica, realmente no lo entendía, hasta que tuvo que explicarles el asunto a Killua y Kurapica, dejando ver un enojo por parte del rubio y el chico de cabellos plateados porque no les habían avisado antes, pero gracias a una de las cadenas de Kurapica se les hizo mas fácil el poder encontrar a Khari, aunque les requirió la ayuda de un mapa de por medio para realizar aquello.

Kurapica: la encontré –mira en donde apunta constantemente la "Dousing Chain"- según donde esta apuntando la cadena, es al este de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la estación de trenes.

Killua: entonces que esperamos? Andando –comienza a caminar- Khari en que diablos estas pensando ahora?

Kurapica: Killua espérame –lo sigue aunque igualmente lleva el mapa consigo- esta bien vamos.

En unos minutos, Kurapica y Killua se encontraban en las cercanías de donde se encontraba el apartamento de Khari, solo tendrían un problema ¿Cuál de todos será?.

Kurapica: esta bien que mi cadena encontró su ubicación, pero –mira al edificio- esto si es exageradamente complicado

Killua: simplemente entremos, seguramente la encontraremos

Kurapica: son más de dos edificios Killua¿Cómo pretendes encontrarla?

Killua: simple –mira al elevador- si estoy en lo cierto, esto bastara –toca la puerta del elevador y de la nada la corriente se va en todo el edificio- listo, aunque de mala deberemos usar la escalera, pero es más fácil

Kurapica: -luego de poder acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad- me lo podrías decir antes, para la próxima?

Killua: -se rie un poco- lo siento ,lo olvide –comienza a subir- vamos a buscarla

Kurapica: esta bien, tomare este otro camino, como no sabemos en cual puede estar, será más fácil

Killua: ok, te avisare si veo algo

Kurapica: de acuerdo-comienza a subir por otra de las escaleras-

Les tomaría unos minutos encontrar a Khari, aunque esta ni había salido de su apartamento, estaba descansando un poco antes de volver a salir para cuando se corto la luz.

Khari: ah bueno, me quedare por hoy aquí, además…tengo sueño –se comienza a dormir- que sueño –bosteza- en fin iré en la noche cuando esto sea reparado –se duerme-

Ya entrada la noche, luego de que la luz regresara al edificio, Khari se encontraba aun en su apartamento, preparándose para ir a ver a Demian, cuanto antes mejor pensaba la joven de cabello castaño, hasta que se encontró con alguien desconocido tal vez.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Kurapica y Killua consiguieron llegar al apartamento de Khari aunque les tomo por sorpresa que la puerta estuviera abierta, provocando grande desconfianza por parte de ambos, al entrar con cuidado se encontraron con algo, mas bien dicho, una escena casi salida de una película de terror. Se encontraba un cadáver, aunque no se le podía distinguir que fue antes de su muerte, y a un lado estaba Khari, al parecer había asesinado al extraño, pero lo asesino a tal grado que había causado un gran desastre en el apartamento, todo el living estaba lleno de sangre.  
Kurapica al encender la luz, se percato en ese momento que solamente se encontró con otra Khari, su lado de asesina realmente estaba despierto en ese momento, aunque logro ver a Killua acercándose a Khari, poniéndolo bastante nervioso.

Kurapica: Killua –lo queda mirando-

Killua: ten calma, no los hará nada, creo que le ha agradado matar a este desgraciado –dice reconociendo al cadáver- me ganaste de mano, Khari

Khari: -teniendo aun los ojos muy opacos- el engendro este vino a molestarme, y bueno me encargue de el, solo espero que me paguen lo que acordaron, o tu también correrás con su suerte.

Killua: -sonríe- tranquila, será tuyo el pago –parpadea- pero primero hay que limpiar ¿no crees?

Khari: es cierto, podrían esperar un momento afuera? Es por unos minutos

Kurapica y Killua salen por unos minutos y luego regresan, encontrando el apartamento en orden, como estaba antes de esa pelea.

Kurapica: bien Khari, podrías explicarnos que esta pasando?

Khari: -suspira- esta bien lo que ocurre es que…

* * *

Notas:

_Bueno tengo una nueva respuesta. Se me esta complicando la historia, la tenia bien planteada cuando la comenze a escribir, pero a penas esto esta comenzando, ya que a penas se esta conociendo la verdad que tal ves se desate al final, esta dificil la historia. ._

_Haro kzoids:_

_Te recomiendo que esperaras un poco, ya que aun me falta avanzarla la historia, recien se esta comenzando a conocer toda la trama ya que no la desarrolle del todo porque se haria corta la historia. Te invito a que tengas un poco mas de paciencia, ya que por el tiempo que llevo tratando de continuar la historia y el poco tiempo que tengo para estar en la pc, se me hace complicado, tambien tengo algo llamada "vida propia" asi que te pido paciencia, por favor._


	5. Chapter 5

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Daño Critico x Shinigami x Olor a Sangre

Capitulo 5

_Ya entrada la noche, luego de que la luz regresara al edificio, Khari se encontraba aun en su apartamento, preparándose para ir a ver a Demian, cuanto antes mejor pensaba la joven de cabello castaño, hasta que se encontró con alguien desconocido tal vez._

_Unos minutos mas tarde, Kurapica y Killua consiguieron llegar al apartamento de Khari aunque les tomo por sorpresa que la puerta estuviera abierta, provocando grande desconfianza por parte de ambos, al entrar con cuidado se encontraron con algo, mas bien dicho, una escena casi salida de una película de terror. Se encontraba un cadáver, aunque no se le podía distinguir que fue antes de su muerte, y a un lado estaba Khari, al parecer había asesinado al extraño, pero lo asesino a tal grado que había causado un gran desastre en el apartamento, todo el living estaba lleno de sangre.  
Kurapica al encender la luz, se percato en ese momento que solamente se encontró con otra Khari, su lado de asesina realmente estaba despierto en ese momento, aunque logro ver a Killua acercándose a Khari, poniéndolo bastante nervioso._

Kurapica: Killua –lo queda mirando-

Killua: ten calma, no los hará nada, creo que le ha agradado matar a este desgraciado –dice reconociendo al cadáver- me ganaste de mano, Khari

Khari: -teniendo aun los ojos muy opacos- el engendro este vino a molestarme, y bueno me encargue de el, solo espero que me paguen lo que acordaron, o tu también correrás con su suerte.

Killua: -sonríe- tranquila, será tuyo el pago –parpadea- pero primero hay que limpiar ¿no crees?

Khari: es cierto, podrían esperar un momento afuera? Es por unos minutos, es bastante incomodo tener que limpiar esto y con el método que usare no es agradable para la vista –sonríe un poco-

Killua: esta bien, pero nos debes una larga explicación, vamos esperemos afuera –le dice a kurapica-

Kurapica: -no muy seguro- este bien –sigue a killua-

_Cuando Killua y Kurapica se encontraban afuera, Khari comenzó a llamar a aquel espíritu guardián que siempre estuvo con ella, a Raiku, su guardiana, aunque en este caso no apareció como siempre, si no que apareció una serpiente enorme en ese lugar, el castaneo de su cascabel se podría escuchar realmente fuerte, causando una leve impresión desde afuera a Kurapica aunque killua no parecía tan sorprendido, como si ya hubiese podido ver aquello alguna ves._

Killua: no te preocupes, ese castaneo es de la guardiana de Khari, esa maldita serpiente cuando aparece de verdad es realmente enorme –gotita cómica- ni yo me he animado a enfrentarle directamente, es mucho mas temible que cuando solamente es visible su espíritu

Kurapica: no creí que aquella serpiente realmente estuviera en alguna parte de alguna ves vivió mi tribu, realmente es increíble, aunque creo que por el nivel de energía que Khari agregándole el poder que se siente de aquella serpiente, es probable que sea una de las serpientes mas difíciles de controlar, ya que varias veces han asesinado a la persona que trata de controlarles –pensando levemente- es mas muchos de mi tribu puedo recordar que han muerto a causa de las heridas causadas por las serpientes, realmente eran un peligro para nosotros

Killua: si pero solo algunos pudieron controlarlos, eso lo se, me lo dijo Khari alguna ves.

Khari: -se asoma por la puerta- disculpen la demora, es la primera ves que me toma tanto tiempo hacer eso –gotita- vengan pasen –dice abriendo la puerta en su totalidad-

Kurapica: vaya esta como si nada hubiera pasado, no quiero preguntar que has hecho, ya que limpiar habrían rastros, es realmente sorprendente.

Khari: gracias, pero…es mejor que nunca conozcas la forma, a los únicos que no ha logrado asustar, fueron a Irumi, Hisoka y Killua, no se porque, pero bueno –sonríe cómicamente- de acuerdo será mejor que comience a explicarles como es que todo esto llego hasta donde esta, aunque va contra propia voluntad pero será un poco tremendo si se enteran ustedes mismos.

Kurapica: será mejor que comiences desde el principio, ya que de algún lado aun siguen saliendo los problemas tales como este.

Khari: esta bien, es realmente larga la historia, pero creo que tratare de explicarla lo mejor posible –suspira- bueno tal cual comenzó luego de tomar el examen de cazador y tener mi licencia, también comencé a trabajar justamente con mi jefe actual, aunque nunca tuve previsto que seria tan grave la situación en la que me había metido…

Kurapica: déjame ver, creo que tengo una leve idea, estuviste involucrada el año pasado con el tercer ataque que se origino a una subasta que fue muy similar al ataque en el edificio del cementerio? –Su semblante se torna serio- se que no solo la señorita neon corrió un riesgo enorme, si no que también el señor nostrade, realmente eso fue un desastre además de un enorme cementerio solo que en plena ciudad.

Khari: asi es, creo que tu también formaste parte de esto, aunque por mi parte me toco la mas difícil, me la pase asesinando a mas de 10 mil personas que se habían venido en contra de mi jefe –suspira- realmente de aquella situación salio la que me involucro, aunque esta persona no forma parte del Ryodan pero esta decidido a matar al hijo de mi jefe, pero por mala suerte que tiene, ya que solo se han topado conmigo cada ves que se le quieren acercar, y como verán sigo resistiendo todo, aunque hace poco, estoy haciendo una búsqueda, estoy buscando un instrumento en especial.

Killua: aun sigues con eso? Estas mas loca de lo que crees si vas a encontrarlo, Khari he buscado acerca de ese lugar que dices, no hay ni un dato o rastro de eso, al menos en la red del cazador no he encontrado nada –la queda mirando- ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar esa cosa?

Khari: es simple, pero primero tengo que buscar la ubicación correcta, pero se donde esta, aunque no lo he intentado aun, hay demasiados disturbios como para poderme marchar justo ahora, ya que aquel instrumento tiene un enorme poder muy maligno, a causa de eso esta escondido en un lugar muy difícil de llegar.

Kurapica: de que instrumento este hablando? –Recuerda levemente- se que senritsu me ha hablado de algunos instrumentos que tienen un poder oscuro tan poderoso que al ser utilizados, depende por quien sea y para que se le utilice puede ser mortal o no

Khari: eso es cierto, aunque el instrumento este es el mas alto de la escala de esos instrumentos, tiene el poder de todos ellos concentrados –mira a kurapica- creo que sabes de que estoy hablando, claramente me refiero al _"Hane Shinigami",_ aquel piano es capas de dar muerte a cualquiera que escucha, sea cualquier estilo de canción o melodía que se toque en ella.

Kurapica: estas loca, realmente senritsu me ha dicho que para llamar a esas raras herramientas hay que hacer un largo ritual y poseer al menos mas de 50 de oscuridad en el corazón para poder llamar a una cosa como esa –niega con la cabeza- creo que por alguna ves estoy de acuerdo con killua, es realmente peligroso

Khari: pero no me detendrán, realmente quiero acabar con esos malditos de una ves, y si el Ryodan interviene, ya que al parecer están tras lo mismo que yo, los tendré que matar de una buena ves

Kurapica¿ya le has dicho algo a Richard¿ El sabe de eso?

Khari: no, planeo ausentarme un tiempo determinado

Kurapica: -niega otras ves con la cabeza- sola no podrás con todo, me encargare de acompañarte, conozco acerca de eso, y es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees Khari

Khari: ya dije que no, no quiero que nadie se meta en estas cosas, son problemas que tengo que resolver por mi misma

Killua: si pero el matarte a ti misma no es una solución Khari –algo molesto-

Khari: killua, tu sabes lo que te he contado acerca de esa arma, solamente quien quiera tener control sobre aquel objeto tiene que arreglárselas por si mismo para poder obtenerla

Kurapica: igualmente, no iras sola –estando algo molesto pero igual sigue serio- de verdad lo estoy diciendo, cuanta mas gente este allá es probable que nada se salga de control.

Khari: ya te dije que no!!! Acaso no lo entiendes!!!! –Realmente molesta- no pienso dejar que se metan, asi que tendrán que esperar a mi regreso, mas vale que lo entiendan

Kurapica: con un demonio, acaso no sabes que quedaras fuera de control luego de eso? –Molesto- realmente no lo entiendes? Quedaras cubierta por el deseo de asesinar a causa de la oscuridad y el rencor que tu también tienes en el corazón, entiéndelo Khari, es peligroso

Khari: ya dije que no, y punto –molesta- como venia diciendo, estoy en busca del piano, llamado Hane Shinigami, realmente la buscare lo quieran ustedes o no, justamente iría hoy al hospital a ver a un amigo mió que esta muy mal en estos momentos, que también trabaja donde estoy trabajando yo, asi que lo único que les pediría que no se metan en esto.

Killua: de acuerdo –serio- no quieres que no nos metamos esta bien, pero ni te acerques, realmente no quiero pelear contigo –se levanta- será mejor retirarnos, kurapica, realmente no quiere escucharnos, ni gon la hará entrar en razón, ni menos nosotros podremos.

Kurapica: -estando un poco contrariado- no era justamente lo que iba a decir, pero solo te pido una cosa Khari, confiare que podrás hacerlo, pero te pido una sola cosa, ten cuidado por favor.

Khari: -sonríe levemente- ten calma, si el ryodan a penas me hace enfadar, créeme faltara mucho para que me pase algo que me deje en ese estado –dice luego de levantarse- será mejor que valla ahora, aun queda un rato para que termine el horario de visitas en el hospital, y quiero hablar con mi amigo antes de irme

Killua: en fin, nos vamos –mientras que comienza a caminar-

Kurapica: espero que regreses pronto, cuídate por favor

Khari: -sonríe- ya te dije, no te preocupes

Killua: más te vale volver con vida o veras lo que te ocurrirá –sarcásticamente-

Khari: -se rie- ya vale, entiendo…solamente esperen, volveré lo mas pronto que me sea posible –sale caminando para el lado contrario a ellos-

Kurapica: crees que sea correcto dejarla que haga eso?

Killua: ya lo dije, esta loca, pero aunque ni mi padre se animaría a tocar ese instrumento, realmente Khari debe tener alguna habilidad mas escondida, pero nunca logre descubrirlo

Kurapica¿habilidad oculta? Nunca note nada, tal ves realmente sea algo secreto Killua, es probable que nos informemos de ello cuando regrese –mientras que camina-

Killua: solo espero que regrese bien, me preocupa que solamente quede a flote su manía de asesinar tal cual como la que tengo, y ahí si estamos en problemas, pero mientras tanto tendremos que esperar.

_Al otro día, Khari se encontraba en el barco que le llevaría al lugar donde se encontraba la bendita arma que estaba buscando, realmente seria una gran prueba para ella, ya que tendrá que recordar muchas cosas para poder llamar a esa maldita arma y poderla utilizar._

_Al llegar a esa isla realmente desconocida, Khari comenzó a búsqueda, aunque sabiendo muy bien que le tomaría al menos unos días en encontrar el lugar donde estaba dormida esa arma, ya que no se le podía llamar instrumento musical, al menos asi le comenzó a llamarle Khari, luego de estar casi dos semanas buscando, encontró el camino que le llevaría al maldito piano._

_El piano se encontraba en un lugar realmente difícil de acceder ya que, la temperatura era sumamente alta, era difícil de creer que ese camino diera al centro de un verdadero volcán activo, pero no le fue mucho problema, ya que con tanta practica recibida en la mansión Zaeoldyeck, podría decirse que se había acostumbrado a esas o mas altas temperaturas, para lograr sin problemas el poder llegar a ese piano, aunque increíblemente hacia muchísimo mas calor que al estar casi cerca de lo que le llaman núcleo._

_Llevando un mes en esa isla oscura y sin un solo animal que estuviera vivo y menos de hablar de las plantas o el ecosistema que se desarrollaba en ese lugar antes de la llegada del Khari, ya que todo quedo destruido a causa del piano y su melodía, ya que Khari no tubo la mejor idea que probar el poder del piano antes de regresar._

_Ya casi dos meses de que Khari había partido, Kurapica se encontraba en su turno, ya que se había ejecutado una subasta sin aviso previo, pero como la señorita neon insistió, tuvieron que quedarse al menos esa semana para buscar las cosas que la joven Nostrade les pedía._

_Kurapica se encontraba vigilando la seguridad desde afuera ya que por las razones de ética y seguridad, solo se permitía la entrada de tres personas, teniendo las mismas reglas que en el edificio del viejo cementerio._

Kurapica: -mira levemente el calendario que tiene el teléfono móvil- realmente ya son dos meses desde que ha salido y aun no regresa, realmente se encontrara bien? Ya que a killua no le ha molestado aquello y no le preocupa para nada –sigue mirando levemente al teléfono-

Senritsu: -llegando repentinamente- bueno ya están todos adentro, es cuestión de esperar –notando que Kurapica no le había escuchado- ¿Kurapica?

Kurapica: -reacciona levemente asustado- ah! Senritsu, lo siento no te escuche –sonríe levemente-

Senritsu: realmente has estado despistado Kurapica, y es desde hace largo rato que vengo escuchando la misma melodía, sigues preocupado, aunque no se la razón ya que no has querido hablarme de aquello, pero se que desde que fueron con killua a ver a Khari no he visto cambio alguno.

Kurapica: no he querido hablar del asunto senritsu, es que realmente es escalofriante pensar si Khari aun esta bien o le ha pasado algo, no es que no haya confiado en ella, pero es peligroso lo que esta haciendo

Senritsu: dime, tiene que ver con los instrumentos Shinigami no es asi? –le queda viendo-

Kurapica: -se congela un poco- no quería hablar de ello, pero si –suspira- ha ido en busca del Hane Shinigami, me dijo que le tomaría un tiempo lograr el control de esa arma o instrumento no se como llamarle

Senritsu: lo sospechaba, ya que cuando la señorita neon menciono algo al respecto, pude saberlo mediante un ligero cambio en aquella melodía que ya venia emitiendo tu corazón kurapica, estas muy preocupado, aunque, es cierto ya son dos meses desde que se fue a ese viaje, creo que solo nos queda esperar.

Kurapica: es cierto, aunque –mira otra ves hacia el edificio- no se que pueda ocurrir, se que no es buena idea utilizar ese instrumento pero, creo que habrá que esperar –sigue vigilando mediante los larga vista- esto es aburrido de ves en cuando –sonríe un poco- realmente solo veo pasar la misma gente que en todas las subastas –niega con la cabeza-

Senritsu: -se rie levemente- si lo se, es como ver una película con repetición, lo se –sigue riendo- es aburrido ver lo mismo pero bueno, al menos hay calma por ahora

Kurapica: tienes razón, por ahora hay calma, solo por ahora…

_Luego de al menos dos horas de ver lo mismo, nadie sospechaba que Khari entraría al edificio, ya que como estaba vestida totalmente vestida a como se la veía habitualmente, traía los lentes negros que le opacaban el color esmeralda de sus ojos, llevaba un vestido con un toque formal pero informal a su ves, además de unos zapatos y el abrigo negro también, sin olvidar los lentes de color marrón oscuro.  
Media hora mas tarde de que Khari entrara al edificio, comenzaron los problemas, ya que fue reconocida no solamente por los enemigos, si no que también no tubo mejor idea que atacar dentro del edificio, causando una guerra campal en pleno edificio, ni los de la mafia se esperaban esto, causando el llamar a mas personas, ya que necesitarían ayuda.  
Kurapica y Senritsu aun se encontraban vigilando hasta que Senritsu que en ese momento tenia los larga vista y estaba mirando, comenzó a ver como entraba gente, justamente al mismo tiempo se oía un extraño ruido, sin nombrar también que sonaba también el teléfono móvil de Kurapica._

Senritsu: que extraño, esta llegando mas gente de la habitual –sigue mirando- creo que ha ocurrido algo, puedo oír un ruido fuera del común, es realmente, escalofriante

Kurapica: rayos, hablando de calma y tranquilidad –atiende el teléfono- entiendo, también iremos para allá –corta la llamada- al parecer los demás están en problemas, no teníamos encuesta que esto se llevaría a cabo justo en plena subasta, pero tendremos que ir hacia allá

Senritsu: esta bien, vamos

_Unos minutos mas tarde kurapica y senritsu se habían encontrado con los demás guardaespaldas, aunque se encontraron con un panorama bastante escalofriante, casi salido de una película de terror o de una de asesinos en serie._

Kurapica¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? –Mirando bastante sorprendido el desastre-

Bachou: al parecer un gran poder nen acabo con todos los que estaban aquí, al menos alcanzamos a escondernos, pero es peligroso seguir aquí

Kurapica: -se queda callado de golpe- esta…esta aura…la puedo reconocer…pero es muy leve el rastro, debe haber continuado por los demás pisos

Senritsu: que dices? Kurapica…es notable que hay un rastro de aquella presencia, pero puedo lograr oír de donde viene ese sonido, es al menos o quien lo esta causando se encuentra en el piso 10 de este edificio

Kurapica: será mejor que ustedes vuelvan con los demás en el hotel, les alcanzare luego –comienza a correr mientras que sube la escalera ya que se había cortado por completo la corriente eléctrica-

Senritsu: es posible que sea ella, por dios ten cuidado kurapica –mira a los demás- regresemos, dejemos que Kurapica haga el resto –mientras que los demás le siguen-

_Kurapica luego de estar varios minutos corriendo mientras que subía las escaleras, llegando al piso 10 se preparo, dejando ver sus cadenas al igual que su presencia de su aura nen, aunque no creería a quien podría encontrarse al entrar al pasillo.  
Frente a el se encontraba la misma Khari aunque había algo distinto en ella, no solamente que sus ropas ya estaban manchadas de sangre, si no que podía ver que sus ojos eran completamente negros, causándole cierta desconfianza al menos en ese momento._

Khari: -se voltea al sentir la presencia nen de kurapica- oh vaya, tú también estabas por aquí? –Lo queda mirando- ten calma no te haré nada, no eres a quien estoy buscando

Kurapica: por dios Khari que diablos estos haciendo?

Khari: nada, solamente espantando y matando a las basuras que estuvieron molestándome todo este tiempo

Kurapica¿Qué?

Khari: lo que dije, estoy eliminando a esas basuras que no han dejado de molestarme, aunque creo que también esta el Ryodan en alguna parte, puedo saberlo por las presencias nen, solo me falta un idiota que sabe bien como esconderse, y luego iré por ellos de una buena ves

Kurapica: por dios khari –estando algo sorprendido- realmente es enorme esa presencia, es acaso…?

Khari: asi es, aunque aun no lo he utilizado, pero he asesinado a todos sin querer –sonríe- no pensé que me pasaría dos veces –las marcas que trae en las manos brillan y al poco se aparece cerca de ella un piano de aspecto bastante macabro- aquí esta, este es el piano de que te hable –sonríe- es poderoso, pero asesine sin darme cuenta. Pienso acabar con el Ryodan de unas ves por todas.

Kurapica: lo entiendo, pero es peligrosa esa arma Khari, a penas tienes control de ella

Khari: no es asi –le muestra aquellos tatuajes que aparecieron hace un momento- tú sabes que al momento de ganar el derecho de usar este piano, las marcas que quedan son imborrables –mira los tatuajes- pero al menos tengo control total de ese piano

Kurapica: es peligroso, pero he confiado en ti hasta ahora, dejare que te encargues de aquello

Khari: gracias –repentinamente sus ojos se tornan rojos- pasaron mi campo de In –sonríe- he superado al abuelo de killua por primera ves –rie- bueno, será mejor ir hasta allá, no quiero que vengan aquí –comienza a caminar mientras que comienza a bajar escaleras-

Kurapica: esto es una locura –le comienza a seguir-

_Al llegar abajo efectivamente todos los miembros del Genei Ryodan se encontraban en ese lugar, ya que estaban buscando el piano que Khari ya tenia bajo su control, y al parecer al líder le interesó lo suficiente como para ir a robarle la habilidad aquella. Aunque no solamente el Ryodan llego de la nada, si no que también sin saber el porque se encontraban no solo Richard venia acompañado por Demian y Rahai, pero también en ese momento se pudo ver a Gon, Killua, Irumi, Hisoka y a Leorio llegar en ese momento, llegando asi con Khari y Kurapica._

Khari: pero que hacen todos aquí?

Richard: tonta, eres una estúpida como has podido hacer eso?

Khari: ahora no es tiempo de pelear, creo que es mejor encargarme de lo que iba a hacer

Demian: es increíble que lo lograras, khari

Khari: no se que hacen todos aquí, pero creo que han venido por alguna razón ¿cierto?

Gon: luego de haberme enterado de eso, solamente pretendo ayudarles –mira a kurapica- lo quieran o no, creo que todos hemos llegado aquí por la misma razón ¿no es cierto?

Killua: estas en lo cierto Gon, aunque por mi parte te hubiera dejado que te las arreglaras sola, pero bueno, son mayoría –gotita- no me iría bien peleando con todos

Khari: -rie un poco- comprendo, entonces que esperamos? terminemos de esto de una ves –mientras que comienza a llamar al piano nuevamente- si tienen deseos pueden pelear, pero mientras me preparare, requiere de un tiempo para lograr esto

Kurapica: entiendo, mientras tanto, nos encargaremos de que ellos no puedan llegar a Khari

Richard: comprendo –mira a khari- de acuerdo lo haremos

* * *

Notas:

Bueno creo que me adelante de mas, al decir la ultima ves que vendrian las situaciones dramatias, creo que aun me falta para llegar a eso, creanme no tengo la historia escrita de antemano solo la dejo salir de mi mente tal cual la imagino, y aun me falta mucho.  
¿Que creeran que ocurra con el Genei Ryodan¿Porque al menos Khari cree poder matar al Ryodan casi por completo¿Porque ese piano es tan peligroso?  
Descubranlo en el siguente capitulo:  
Dulce Melodia x Sentimientos x Dulce llamado de muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Capitulo 6

Dulce Melodía x Sentimientos x Dulce llamado de muerte

Sin dar a más preámbulos, se desato la batalla tan esperada entre los dos grupos, en el primero estaba integrado el que se encontraba conformado por, Khari, Kurapica, Richard, Demian, Rahai, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Hisoka e Irumi. En el otro grupo se conformaba por todo el Genei Ryodan completo, ya que habían conseguido nuevos miembros.

Luego de un instante, el líder del Ryodan, fue quien ejecuto el primer ataque dando inicio a la batalla. El primer intento fue directamente para atacar a Khari, pero todos los demás se lo impidieron.

Mientras que todos estaban peleando, se podía oír una melodía...sonaba muy calmada, pero a su ver daba algo de terror.

Hasta ahora todo estaba normal, pero de repente alguien llego hasta donde estaba Kurapica quien era el que estaba mas cerca de Khari, aunque no lograron pasarlo, pero si lo dejaron mal herido, al parecer alguien le había lastimado dejándole una grave herida, aunque no se le notaba, ya que traía la túnica por encima.

Killua: ¡Kurapica! -Esquiva un ataque-

Kurapica: argh! Demonios! -Se queda quieto unos instantes- estoy bien, no te preocupes

Gon: Ten cuidado! -se pone a esquivar- ahí va otra ves!!

Kurapica: tengan calma estoy bien -no alcanza a moverse-

Rahai: ¿te encuentras bien? -se le acerca-

Kurapica: si, no me pasó nada solo que...-no alcanza a terminar y se desmaya-

Rahai: menos mal que te lo pregunte -le cae una gota y se acerca a kurapica-

Una hora mas tarde, luego de estar casi peleando por ese periodo de tiempo, se había comenzado a oír una melodía totalmente distinta, daba aspecto de una canción bastante macabra y de por si muy sádica, el piano estaba concentrando su poder para lanzar el ataque, faltaba muy poco.  
Todos al escuchar esa melodía se alejaron, ya que no quisieran terminar metidos en alguno de esos ataques o mucho menos descubrir lo que les haría el piano. Pero repentinamente les alarmo la condición de kurapica, estaba mal herido además de inconciente.

Gon: ¿Qué le ocurrió? -Mira a Rahai-

Rahai: además de que esta inconciente, parece que esta mal herido, pero no parece estarlo, o al menos eso parece.

Leorio: déjame ver -revisa las heridas- tal ves esta mal herido, pero tiene más aspecto de estar cansado en realidad

Killua: que tanto estará tardando Khari para eliminarlos? -Mira a la castaña- ¡Termina con esto de una ves Khari!

Mientras tanto, aunque Khari no les hablaba ya que estaba demasiado concentrada con el piano, pero a su ves se había percatado de lo que pasaba alrededor de ella, lo cual lo que le preocupaba era el estado del rubio ya que, aunque no hubiera visto lo que paso, podía sentir algo extraño en su aura nen, causándole algo de preocupación y a su ves algo de desconcentración.

Richard: ¿Qué esta esperando? -Voltea su mirada hacia khari-

Killua: Pareciera como si estuviese dudando, es extraño -dice confundido- ¡¡Khari atácalos de una ves o saldremos todos muertos!!

Leorio: bueno, tengan calma, parece que kurapica solo esta un poco mal herido, ya que debió haberse curado con ayuda de la cadena, por lo que debe estar cansado, luego de tanto rato peleando en ese estado, es lógico.

Demian: -mira a khari- ¡Khari escúchame! ¡Tienes que terminar con esto ahora mismo! ¡Las cosas podrían empeorar!

Kurapica: -despierta algo cansado- vaya estoy cansado, pero estoy bien, tal ves algo lastimado pero no es nada -sonríe- _"khari...se que puedes escucharme...solo concéntrate en eliminarlos"_ -sus ojos se tornan rojos- _"estaré bien, pero si no los eliminas, estaremos en graves problemas...no te preocupes, yo estaré bien..."_

Khari:_ "kurapica...esta bien, lo haré" _-abre los ojos y en estado especial- _"déjamelos a mí, yo los eliminare"_ -toca unas teclas de un color rojo en el piano-_ "ojala que les agrade el infierno, porque de ahí no saldrán nunca"_ -repentinamente la canción termina y se ve que salen del piano una gran luz negra-

Nadie sabe que fue lo que paso en ese instante, ya que no se podía ver absolutamente nada, pero al momento de desaparecer esa luz negra, se podía apreciar que no había rastro del todo el Ryodan. Fue tal la sorpresa que nadie reaccionaba, pero si en la mente de todos había una pregunta _"¿A dónde fueron a parar?"_ algo que nadie podría saber.

Luego de unos minutos, el piano desaparece dejando unas marcas, tatuajes al parecer en ambos brazos de Khari pero luego desaparecen, la kuruta se acerco a los demás, para ver como se encontraban.

Khari: perdonen, tarde demasiado -sonríe- ¿están todos bien?

Killua: si, eres igual de lenta que el ojisan -neko state- -

Khari: Como me llamaste? -Le aparece una gran vena-

Leorio: -gruñe- como me llamaste mocoso insolente?

Killua: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso les enoja la verdad? -Sigue como neko-

Khari: -gruñe y pierde la paciencia- KILLUAAAAAAA!! -Le pega un buen coscorrón y lo deja inconciente-

Killua: -inconciente- auch...

Leorio: te lo merecías -niega con la cabeza-

Khari: -ya mas calmada mira a kurapica- si que te quedaste exhausto a penas puedes estar despierto -sonríe-

Kurapica: si lo se, aunque me entrene mucho, el estado especial es difícil de mantener, y mucho mas con la energía nen -le sonríe- deberíamos irnos, en cualquier momento llegaran los de la comunidad de la mafia y no quiero estar dando explicaciones -le cae una gota-

Todos: -silencio-...tienes razón...

Kurapica: bueno, nos vamos -se pone de pie-

Una media hora más tarde, todos se encontraban en el hospital donde trabajaba leorio, ya que más de uno tenia una cortada, o herida no grave pero si que requería ser atendida. En los primeros treinta minutos, kurapica y khari fueron los únicos dos que habían salido antes que todos, se encontraban charlando un poco, mientras que esperaban a los demás.

Khari: se están tardando -sonríe-

Kurapica: creo que éramos nosotros dos los menos mas heridos, los demás tenían desde cortes hasta algún brazo quebrado -le cae una gota-

Khari: bueno, al menos todo termino bien, temía que pudiera fallar -mira hacia algún lado-

Kurapica: -la mira ligeramente- ¿khari?

Khari: ¿si? -Lo mira- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kurapica: bueno...me preguntaba...-guarda silencio- tardaste mucho en lanzar aquel ataque -guarda silencio- ¿Qué te detuvo?

Khari: es que...-mira al piso apenada-...lo que pasa es que...-se pone algo nerviosa-...estaba preocupada...-se sonroja-...es que estaba preocupada por ti...a pesar de que no podía ver lo que pasaba...pero si lo podía sentir...

Kurapica: -sonríe- me lo imagine, es cierto, en un momento mi aura se desapareció, y se que asuste a todos, pero como que algunos no recordaban que existía el zetsu -se ríe un poco-

Khari: si...pero...con la herida que tenías...por poco y te creía muerto -lo mira apenada-

Kurapica: -sonríe y se acerca- tranquila, estoy bien, creo que no fue buena idea hacer eso, pero estaría peor si no fuese por ello -la abraza-...aunque no creí que estuvieras tan preocupada por mi -la mira y le sonríe-

Khari: bueno -responde a su abrazo- al menos, me siento tranquila al saber que estas bien -recarga su cabeza en el hombro de kurapica-

Kurapica: -la abraza mas fuerte- creo que los demás tendrán para rato -ríe un poco-

Khari: hmmm -mira su reloj- ay dios...

Kurapica: ¿Qué pasa?

Khari: pasan de las 3 de la mañana y aun estamos en el hospital?

Kurapica: que?? -Parpadea con los ojos en puntito-

Khari: si, son las tres de la mañana -sonríe divertida- ¿acaso tienes algo que hacer?

Kurapica: no, solo que...me extraña la hora nada mas -se ríe-

Khari: aja...con tus arranques de puntualidad no me extrañaría

Kurapica: ¿ya vamos a empezar? -sonríe-

Khari: -comienza a reír- bueno no soy yo la de los arranques

Kurapica: -gruñe un poco- ya lo se, es una mala manía

Khari: -solo ríe-

Kurapica: bueno pero al menos nunca llego tarde -le mira divertido- "jaque"

Khari: oyeeeeeeee!! No era para que te burlaras de eso!!

Kurapica: jajajajaja -se ríe-

Khari: kurapica!! -Lo mira enojada-

Kurapica: ya ya ya, calma -le da un beso en la frente y la abraza-

Unos minutos después Khari y Kurapica pudieron ver a dos jóvenes, el primero era un joven de cabello negro corto, de unos hermosos ojos azul oscuros, llevaba unas ropas extrañas, que daban la impresión de que era una armadura de color negro pero con un brillo notable, en su cintura a la derecha traía una espada del mismo color negro en la funda y el mango de la espada. El otro joven que lo acompañaba era un joven rubio corto de ojos marrones, traía unas ropas negras, que le daban un raro aspecto, traía tres armas, dos eran dos revólveres del mismo color negro y una espada que al estar en su espalda bajo el saco largo que traía, no se podía ver.

Kurai: estas seguro que estaba aquí? -lo mira sin creerlo-

Hien: si, estoy seguro -lo mira muy mal-

Kurai: no te creo -se ríe-

Hien: aja, si claro...déjame buscarlo, estoy seguro que esta por aquí -comienza a caminar-

Kurai: si claro, como no -lo sigue-

Mientras tanto en el salón de espera...

Kurapica: -parpadea sorprendido- ¿Hien? ¿Qué hará por aquí?

Khari: ¿Quién es el? -lo mira intrigada-

Kurapica: me extraña que no me haya visto -se ríe- sigue siendo igual de despistado

Khari: ¿pero quien es el? -gruñe-

Kurapica: lo conocí hace 4 años atrás, el tenia unos 14 años en ese entonces, se que el andaba solo, pero...luego de que se enfrento a alguien del ryodan cayo mal herido, estuvo bajo mi cuidado un año entero, desde entonces es como un hermano menor para mi, pero hace mucho que no sabia de el -parpadea-

Khari: ¿hace cuatro años? Eso si es mucho!! -sorprendida-

Kurapica: si, la ultima ves que lo vi., el había obtenido la licencia de cazador

Khari: ¿acaso fuiste allá? -intrigada-

Kurapica: no...fui uno de los examinadores en aquel entonces -sonríe- fui el examinador del tercer examen

Khari: -sorprendida- vaya...entonces...

Kurapica: -sonríe- no me mires así -se ríe-

Khari: bueno...que culpa tengo, nunca me lo habías contado

Kurapica: cierto -ríe- me pregunto será Kurai el que estaba con el?

Khari: ya nos vamos a enterar -sonríe- si te encuentran claro

Kurapica: tienes razón -se ríe-

Hien: ¿Qué si te encuentran quienes? -Sale de la nada-

Kurapica: ¿Qué dem...? -mira a hien- cuantas veces debo repetirte que no hagas eso?

Hien: lo siento -le saca la lengua- al fin te encuentro, este lugar es enorme

Kurapica: -arquea la ceja- aja...a puesto que no te diste cuenta que estábamos aquí y eso que te vimos entrar -se ríe-

Hien: ¿enserio? -Sonríe con una gotita-

Kurai: te lo dije, debías llamar a akuma para esto -sonríe-

Hien: ya basta! Deja de burlarte -le salta una venita-

Kurapica: calma chicos, calma...-sonríe- es agradable volver a verlos, a los dos -sigue sonriendo-

Kurai: si, hace cuanto que no te veía, realmente paso rápido el tiempo -sonríe-

Kurapica: unos cuatro años, me van a contar que diablos han hecho durante tanto tiempo? -Dice con un cierto sarcasmo-

Kurai: -se ríe- bueno...será mejor comenzar no? -Mira a hien-

Hien: -sonríe- si, y bueno lo que hemos estado haciendo es...

* * *

Continuara...

Notas: Ayyyy!! perdonen la demoraaaaaa!! recien hoy termine el capitulo 6, me toco re editarlo de mis borradores porque quedaba muy largo! diculpen la demora, ahora subire el capitulo 7 .


	7. Chapter 7

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Capitulo 7

Recuerdos x Problemas x Asesinos

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Hien y Kurai, habían comenzado a contarle a Kurapica que habían estado haciendo durante esos cuatro años, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por cierta sorpresa, viniendo del kuruta.

Kurapica: que? ¿Ladrones? –sorprendido-

Hien: sabia que ibas a reaccionar a si cuando lo supieras –le cae una gotita-

Kurapica: tienes que estar loco hien, acaso sabes que hay cazadores de listas negras tras de ustedes? –aun sin reaccionar-

Kurai: si, de eso ya estamos enterados, pero no han podido acercarse, ya que los hemos eliminado antes de que eso ocurriera –parpadea-

Kurapica: si que son dos busca problemas no los entiendo, a los dos –niega con la cabeza-

Hien: por cierto –mira algo dudoso a kurapica- ¿Cómo esta todo con el asunto del Ryodan?

Kurapica: -sonríe- no me mires así, ya termino…ya todo termino

Hien: ¿termino? ¿Acaso tu…?

Kurapica: en realidad no fui yo quien los elimino –sonríe- fue ella –señala ligeramente a khari-

Kurai: ¿eh? ¿Ella? –parpadea-

Kurapica: si –ríe- digamos que no sabemos que paso con los miembros del ryodan, realmente no se sabe a donde fueron a parar

Hien: ¿Qué? ¿De que rayos hablas? –Sin entender nada-

Kurapica: -niega con la cabeza- lo que pasa, que…khari elimino a todo el ryodan utilizando una sola arma…

Hien: ¿de que se trata o de que cosa?

Kurapica: con un arma shinigami, con el "Hane Shinigami" –sonríe al ver la reacción de los dos-

Kurai: ¿queeeeeeee? ¿El hane shinigami? –Sorprendido- santo dios!

Hien: cierto, que habilidad que debe tener para controlar a tremendo piano y mas con ese poder que tiene

Kurapica: -sonríe- ella los elimino de un solo golpe, realmente no quisiera saber a donde fueron a parar

Hien: al mismo infierno –lo mira asustado- se muy bien de lo que hablas, realmente es peligroso recibir un golpe de ese piano o de los instrumentos

Kurapica: cierto –sonríe- por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, han visto a akira o a kurogane? –parpadea-

Kurai: no, por desgracia no los vemos hace 5 años ya casi, no se en que andarán, lo que si estoy seguro que solo la ultima ves que supimos algo, fue cuando aprendieron el uso del nen, nada mas

Kurapica: que extraño, bueno…ya nos enteraremos mas adelante –sonríe- al menos ya aparecerán

Hien: ¿y tu kurapica? –Lo mira-

Kurapica: ¿eh? –parpadea-

Hien: ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –parpadea-

Kurapica: -sonríe- aun continuo trabajando en la mansión nostrade, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado

Hien: -sonríe divertido- sigues aguantándote los berrinches de neon eh –se ríe-

Kurapica: si –suspira- soy el único que parece que puede lidiar con tal carácter –niega con la cabeza-

Hien: -se ríe- jajajajaja pobre kurapica se abusan de tu paciencia

Kurapica: hien –le salta una vena-

Hien: -sigue riendo- jajajajajaja

Kurapica: hien! Ya basta! –Alza el puño-

Hien: ¿pero porque te enojas? –Se larga a reír otras ves-

Kurapica: -le pega un coscorrón en la cabeza- mal educado, no es bueno reírse de los males de los demás –venita-

Hien: -se lleva las manos a la cabeza- bueno bueno…algo que no cambia que sigues siendo gruñón kurapica

Kurai: basta hien –le da otro coscorrón-

Hien: oye! No te hice nada a ti! –Venita-

Kurai: ya deja de abusarte de la paciencia de kurapica –gotita- o te va a matar acá mismo

Hien: no lo creo capas –comienza a discutir con kurai-

Mientras que los ve pelear a esos dos, kurapica se dirige a donde estaba khari, que justo se encontraba con gon, killua, senritsu y leorio, al parecer faltaban muchos por atender, pero al menos ellos tampoco tenían muchas heridas, solo algunos cortes y golpes, nada mas.

Gon: ¡Kurapica! ¿Dónde estabas?

Kurapica: junto a unos amigos, se aparecieron repentinamente aquí, si que me dieron un gran susto

Khari: si, eso aseguro, nos asustaron a los dos –venita-

Killua: seguro que no te mueres de un infarto, no khari? –Neko state-

Khari: -venita- killua…quieres terminar internado en el hospital? –Levanta un puño-

Killua: ñaña ñaña –le saca la lengua-

Kurai: -se escucha que esta gritando a lo lejos- que si! Ya deja de decirme que no terco!

Hien: que no! Olvídalo! –Le grita en el mismo tono-

Kurapica: ay dios, ya empezamos –suspira pesadamente-

Leorio: quienes son los otros dos escandalosos? –parpadea-

Kurapica: unos viejos amigos, hace mucho que no les veía, aunque se la pasan peleando –se ríe-

Killua: tanto como el ojisan y tu kurapica! –recibe un coscorrón por parte de khari- auch!! Eso duele T.T

Khari: y tengo mas para ti –venita-

Leorio: a quien llamas ojisan? –enojado-

Kurapica: creo que a ti leorio –sonríe-

Leorio: y a ti quien te pregunto? –lo mira feo al rubio-

Kurapica: solo te estaba pasando la noticia a ver si no te habías dado cuenta –se ríe-

Leorio: ¿Qué dijiste? –Lo mira enojado- te voy a…

Kurapica: ¿Qué vas a hacer que? –sonríe-

Leorio: -suspira- nada, estoy en el lugar donde trabajo, pero espera a que pongamos un pie fuera de aquí y veras

Kurapica: aja…si claro como no –se ríe-

Gon y Senritsu miraban a todos con los ojos en puntito, ya que no habían podido decir ni una sola palabra, además que les causaba gracia la escena que se estaba llevando a acabo.

Kurai: oh no sabia que estabas acompañado –sale de la nada-

Hien: es verdad –parpadea-

Kurapica: -venita- que les dije de asustar así? Acaso quieren que les recuerde lo que les va a pasar si siguen haciendo eso?

Hien: no gracias –sonríe inocentemente-

Gon: -sonríe divertido- bueno, nosotros nos acabamos de enterar que ustedes estaban aquí –sonríe- mi nombre es gon

Hien: -parpadea- jeje ya habíamos oído a kurapica hablar de ti y de sus amigos también, solo que creo que solo los reconoceríamos por el nombre –sonríe-

Killua: ¿y ustedes dos quienes son? –Aun en neko state-

Kurai: -interrumpe a hien- mi nombre es kurai –se ve interrumpido por hien-

Hien: -venita- mi nombre es hien, también somos amigos de kurapica aunque no nos veníamos hace mucho –sonríe luego de pegarle un golpe a kurai-

Senritsu: ya veo y se la pasan peleando como kurapica y leorio, nunca se ponen de acuerdo –sonríe-

Leorio: -venita-….

Kurapica: senritsu, hacia falta que digieras algo así? –Le cae una gota-

Senritsu: bueno, tal ves exagere, pero en fin, no valía la pena mentir, o si?

Kurapica: no bueno, pero…

Hien: igualmente –los interrumpe- que hacen tan tarde aquí?

Gon: estábamos esperando a que salieran los demás, pero parece que están obligados a quedarse, por las heridas

Leorio: tienes razón, gracias por recordármelo gon –le cae una gota- venia a avisarles que podíamos irnos, los demás están en observación por las heridas que tienen, al menos hasta una semana tendrán de estadía aquí –sonríe-

Khari: en ese caso podremos irnos no? –Sonríe- ¿Por qué no vamos por algo para comer? Tengo hambre –sonríe algo apenada-

Hien: es cierto, creo que si están hace varias horas que raro que no hayan cenado

Kurapica: tienes razón, además creo que no eres la única khari –sonríe-

Killua: sii!! Vayamos a comer!!

Leorio: bueno vuelvo en un minuto, así ya nos vamos –se retira-

Ya casi una hora después, kurapica, senritsu y khari habían regresado los tres a la mansión nostrade, ya que era bastante tarde como para los tres anduvieran solos, así que se quedaron allá, para no correr peligro alguno, estando dentro de la ciudad.

Ya no quedaba ni un solo movimiento en la mansión nostrade estaban todos durmiendo excepto el guarda espaldas de turno, pero aun así había mucha tranquilidad, o al menos nadie se percato de la sombra que se movía dentro del jardín.

¿De quien se tratara? Ya que había una sombra caminando por los pasillos, silenciosamente se acerco a una de las puertas, el hombre estaba armado, se disponía a atacar a los ocupantes de la habitación, pero se vio interrumpido por un timbre, un celular estaba sonando, debió esconderse o o atraparían…

Kurapica: ¿Quién diablos es a esta hora? –Tratando de encender la luz-

Khari: no se, pero atiende de una ves –le contesta ya medio dormida-

Kurapica: ¿hola? –se sorprende-

To be continue…

* * *

Notas: perdon que tarde tanto en actualizar, realmente no habia tenido ganas de subir el cap y menos escribirlo pero hoy en un rato de tranquilidad lo escribi, perdon realmente por la demora.

¿Que problema nuevo se traera el destino? ¿Porque Kurai y Hien regresaron a buscar a kurapica? ¿Que ocurrio con Akira y Kurogane? Que grande que es la incognita jeje...


	8. Chapter 8

Pasado x Presente x Futuro  
Capitulo 8  
Información x Secreto x Ladrones

Ya casi una hora después, kurapica, senritsu y khari habían regresado los tres a la mansión nostrade, ya que era bastante tarde como para los tres anduvieran solos, así que se quedaron allá, para no correr peligro alguno, estando dentro de la ciudad.

Ya no quedaba ni un solo movimiento en la mansión nostrade estaban todos durmiendo excepto el guarda espaldas de turno, pero aun así había mucha tranquilidad, o al menos nadie se percato de la sombra que se movía dentro del jardín.

¿De quien se tratara? Ya que había una sombra caminando por los pasillos, silenciosamente se acerco a una de las puertas, el hombre estaba armado, se disponía a atacar a los ocupantes de la habitación, pero se vio interrumpido por un timbre, un celular estaba sonando, debió esconderse o lo atraparían…

Kurapica: ¿Quién diablos es a esta hora? –Tratando de encender la luz-

Khari: no se, pero atiende de una ves –le contesta ya medio dormida-

Kurapica: ¿hola? –se sorprende-

Voz: que extraño que no me reconozcas –se escucha una voz de acento francés-

Kurapica: ¿Qué dem…? –Reacciona- ¿eres tu Hisoka?

Hisoka: parece que aun me recuerdas

Kurapica: ¿Qué quieres? –Se despierta del todo y su voz se torna seria-

Hisoka: nada, creo que tengo algo para ti, es una información, aunque no me interesó, pero me parece que a ti si te interesará –espera-

Kurapica: ¿de que se trata? –sonando interesado pero serio-

Hisoka: hace poco, volviste a encontrarte con unos viejos amigos, no es así?

Kurapica: si, que tiene que ver eso?

Hisoka: bueno, al parecer en el grupo de ladrones que integran tus amigos, tienen algo que le pertenece a un líder de un clan chino, dicen que esa espada es demasiado poderosa

Kurapica: ¿una espada? –Sorprendido- continúa

Hisoka: se dice que esta espada fue creada desde del mismo núcleo de la tierra, por describirla y por la imagen que me enviaron, es una espada de rubí, es realmente extraña aunque aparenta ser muy delicada, es completamente poderosa y rígida como el diamante, realmente toda una rareza…

Kurapica: entiendo, acaso dices que ellos se robaron aquella espada?

Hisoka: según mis contactos, creen que si, pero…cuenta una vieja leyenda, que habla de que quien posea la habilidad y poder necesario, puede llegar a controlar esa espada, lo malo que si cae en malas manos ya sabes lo que puede pasar

Kurapica: entiendo, aunque deberías haber esperado hasta mañana no crees? –Venita- son las cuatro y media de la mañana, desconsiderado –gruñe-

Hisoka: jajá jajá –se ríe sin parar-

Kurapica: -venita- idiota, a que horas llamas, igualmente se me ha hecho muy interesante esa información, quisiera poder leerlo por mi mismo

Hisoka: sabia que te interesaría, por algo que te lo estoy avisando no crees?

Kurapica: si, pero no a las cuatro de la mañana –venita- en fin, mas tarde me comunicaré contigo, a ver si aprendes a mirar el reloj antes de llamar –corta la llamada-

Khari: ¿pero quien era a esta hora? –Dice desde la otra punta de la habitación-

Kurapica: alguien que conozco hace bastante, me tenia una información –guarda silencio-

Khari: ¿una información? ¿Acerca de que? –bosteza-

Kurapica: no te preocupes, tendré que ver como se solucionara esto

Khari: entiendo –sonríe- nunca me presentes al que te llamo, o terminare matándolo –se ríe-

Kurapica: si lo se, estoy de acuerdo, es mas creo que te ayudare –se ríe también-

Unas horas mas tarde, había sido el turno de Kurapica de quedarse a cargo de Neon, todo se desarrollaba con suma calma, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, esta extremadamente pesado, como si algo estuviese por ocurrir y no les diera tiempo a reaccionar, lo cual puso a todos los guardaespaldas, incluyendo a los que estaban en su día libre en alerta, ya que a esta altura podrían esperarse cualquier cosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Pasado x Presente x Futuro  
Capitulo 9  
Advertencia x Sangre x Predicción Acertada

Unas horas mas tarde, había sido el turno de Kurapica de quedarse a cargo de Neon, todo se desarrollaba con suma calma, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, esta extremadamente pesado, como si algo estuviese por ocurrir y no les diera tiempo a reaccionar, lo cual puso a todos los guardaespaldas, incluyendo a los que estaban en su día libre en alerta, ya que a esta altura podrían esperarse cualquier cosa.

Había pasado ya al menos dos horas desde que se había comenzado a sentir ese cambio pesado en el ambiente, lo cual obligo al kuruta a llamar a todos los guardaespaldas, habría que revisar la mansión en su totalidad e iba necesitar ayuda, tanto como de los guardaespaldas como del personal de la mansión.

Rioko: ¿Qué? ¿Una vuelta a los alrededores? –Pregunta a kurapica-

Kurapica: si, hay algo muy extraño, alguien esta planeando atacar, pero es difícil de poder encontrar su ubicación, será mas fácil si revisamos los alrededores

Senritsu: no crees que si ya hubiese un intruso, no lo hubiéramos detectado o al menos yo no he notado nada extraño –dice extrañada-

Kurapica: recuerda que hay muchos de los cuales son asesinos saben como moverse sin hacer ruido ¿lo sabes no es así?

Senritsu: tienes razón, si hay alguien en este lugar lo más probable que este dando vueltas por aquí

Kurapica: por eso, hay que al menos comenzar a ver si realmente hay un intruso en esta mansión, aunque sigo creyendo que no, pero algo no me deja tranquilo

Rioko: por cierto, donde diablos esta Takashi? Se supone que nos llamaste a todos, no es así, kurapica?

Kurapica: es cierto –se queda algo confundido- ¿alguien tiene idea de donde esta? Hace días que no se reporta y no he podido dar con el –se pone mas serio-

Bashou: Escucha kurapica, será mejor dar comienzo a esto, realmente el ambiente esta cada ves mas pesado, temo que algo fuese a pasar en cualquier momento

Kurapica: esta bien, escuchen –va señalando en el mapa- como somos bastantes incluyendo el otro personal de seguridad, podremos dividirnos, al menos en 10 grupos de 5 personas cada uno, ya que hay que revisar los jardines, los alrededores y parte de la mansión –sigue señalando- ya saben que esta zona es la mas complicada para entrar, pero les pido que tengan cuidado, porque no nos llegaríamos a enterar si algo ocurriese

Tai: bien, entonces comencemos

Senritsu: esta bien, será mejor que todos tengamos a mano los celulares, será mas fácil comunicarse –piensa ligeramente- ¿tu que harás? – mira al rubio-

Kurapica: me quedare con Neon, si pasa algo yo también les alertare, no se preocupen, pero por favor mantengan el contacto.

Unos 15 minutos después, todos se encontraban haciendo lo que habían acordado, revisar los alrededores, ya que había realmente algo que los incomodaba.

En esos instantes, Neon estaba reclamándole algunas cosas al líder de los guardaespaldas ya que estaba cansada de estar tanto tiempo dentro de la casa, entre otras cosas.

Neon: pero ¿Por qué no?

Kurapica: neon, acaso no entiendes? Hay algo extraño dando vuelta por los alrededores, los demás están tratando de averiguar que esta pasando

Neon: ¿pero eso explica porque no he podido ni siquiera dar un paseo? –molesta-

Kurapica: neon, en este momento la situación no es la adecuada, además es demasiado peligroso no sabemos lo que puede pasar, ¿lo entiendes? –habla pacientemente-

Neon: -suspira resignada- si, pero…igualmente no dejare de insistir

Kurapica: -niega ligeramente- si que es terca, pero en fin, tenemos que esperar, cuando esto se calme un poco, puedo prometerle que ahí si podrá salir todo lo que desee pero no ahora

Neon: -gruñe ligeramente- esta bien, pero espero que no me estés mintiendo

Kurapica: -niega con la cabeza- en tal caso me esta comparando con su padre, señorita

Neon: -lo mira fijo- si comienzas a hacer lo mismo no habría comparación

Kurapica: -suspira- este bien –sigue negando con la cabeza- siempre gana por cansancio –sonríe ligeramente-

Neon: -se ríe. repentinamente-

Kurapica: -niega ligeramente y siente que golpean la puerta- ¿Quién es? –Se acerca ligeramente a la puerta-

Mayordomo: hay un paquete abajo, llego para la señorita neon –le responde al kuruta-

Kurapica: ¿un paquete? –se pone serio-

Mayordomo: si, lo mas extraño es que pesa muchísimo no he podido moverlo y menos traerlo hasta aquí

Kurapica: no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso

Mayordomo: este bien, se encuentra en la sala, por si busca el paquete

Kurapica: gracias –cierra la puerta- que raro, esperabas que te enviaran algo? –Mira a neon-

Neon: no –parpadea- tal ves sea alguna cosa que compro mi padre –parpadea confundida- ¿Por qué no vemos que es?

Kurapica: en estos casos no estaría de acuerdo, pero tal ves lo sea, vamos a ver

Unos segundos después ambos bajan y van hacia donde estaba ese paquete, pero al entrar descubren un terrible olor, al principio parecía algo que estaba descompuesto pero luego de unos segundos de analizarlo también había un olor muy conocido, el de la sangre.

Neon: ay pero que demonios es esto? –Se cubre la nariz-

Kurapica: espera aquí averiguare que rayos hay ahí dentro –se acerca al paquete y lo abre-

Neon: ¿Qué es? –Se acerca y al instante da un grito espantada al ver de lo que se trataba- ¡Ay por todos lo dioses! ¡¿Quién enviaría algo así?! –Espantada-

Kurapica: demonios –mira el contenido del paquete- maldita sea es una advertencia –respira profundo mientras que trata de controlar a sus ojos rojos- demonios –toma el celular y llama- senritsu, llama a los demás, tienen que ver esto –corta la llamada y toma el papel que esta encima de esa cabeza, lo lee- _"Eviten la búsqueda, eviten seguir interfiriendo o terminaran como este pobre diablo"_

Neon: dios mió –sigue algo asustada- ¿Por qué es?

Kurapica: no quiero ni saberlo, pero creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede estar pasando –sigue mirando y encuentra una shuriken dentro- "Que demonios es esto? Acaso estos tipos son…??"

Unos instantes después comienzan a llegar los guardaespaldas, preocupados por el llamado repentino de kurapica, porque no llevaban ni media hora buscando y el rubio ya los había llamado.

Senritsu: _"que estará pasando?, por sus latidos de su corazón parece estar preocupado y a su ves…¿con miedo?"_ –Reacciona- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos llamaste?

Rioko: cierto, ¿Qué paso?

Kurapica: miren esto –se quita de enfrente y les muestra no solo el paquete si no la estrella de metal que esta al lado-

Rioko: dios mió, ese no es? –se queda callado-

Bashou: Demonios en que diablos se metió este para terminar así?

Kurapica: desconozco la razón, pero realmente ahora mi tiene mas preocupado que nunca esto, además dice en el papel que encontré –dice recordando- _"Eviten la búsqueda, eviten seguir interfiriendo o terminaran como este pobre diablo"_ –piensa- esto no me gusta nada, realmente esto esta muy peligroso

Senritsu: -piensa- _"estas mintiendo kurapica, si sabes la razón, pero porque no lo quieres decir? Acaso es tan peligroso?"_

Kurapica: escuchen, llamare al jefe, me parece que deberíamos movernos de aquí, el problema es a donde

Rioko: porque no vamos hasta la ciudad de Saban?

Kurapica: no es mala idea, pero…el problema es que…en la red del cazador se puede sacar toda la información con respecto a nosotros y a la familia nostrade

Rioko: demonios tienes razón, pero entonces?

Kurapica: -piensa un poco- _"tal ves….es demasiado pero puede que gon tenga alguna idea de cómo arreglar esto"_ –reacciona- escuchen, será mejor que comiencen a prepararse, senritsu por favor avísale a la señorita neon, tengo que ocuparme de algo antes

Senritsu: esta bien, lo haré –para sus adentros- _"aja si, y ahora que estas escondiendo? Realmente no podemos saber de que se trata?"_

Unos minutos mas tarde, kurapica había entrado en su habitación, por suerte estaba solo, luego de haberse sentado pesadamente en la cama tomo el teléfono móvil y marco un número, solo rogando que su dueño contestara.

En esos instantes, gon y killua estaban tratando de abrir un viejo cofre tenían como cuatro horas que no podían abrirlo, ya que no descubrían como, además de tener que descifrar lo que decía en las ruinas, repentinamente el teléfono del ojimarron sonó reclamando la atención de su dueño.

Gon: ¿hola? –Atiende estornudando por el polvo-

Kurapica: hola gon, como te encuentras? –sonríe-

Gon: ¡¡Kurapica!! ¡¡Hace cuanto que no te escuchaba!! –sonríe-

Kurapica: gon, lamento molestarte, tengo que hablarte de algo

Gon: tranquilo, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta extrañado-

Kurapica: gon, lo que pasa es lo siguiente –comienza a contarle lo ocurrido-

Gon: entiendo, necesitas buscar un lugar donde poder estar a salvo no?

Kurapica: si gon, hasta que no pueda contactarme con Hanso, no podré hacer nada, por el momento

Gon: entiendo, escúchame en unos días estaré regresando a isla ballena, podríamos reunirnos allá

Kurapica: comprendo, el único problema es que me preocupa dejar a todos aquí, esta muy peligroso el ambiente

Gon: ya veo y porque no vienen todos para acá? –parpadea-

Kurapica: ¿crees que se pueda? –pregunta algo sorprendido-

Gon: si –sonríe- hace poco le hicimos remodelaciones a la casa de mi tía lo malo que es enorme ahora –se ríe- fue error de calculo, pero sabia que serviría de algo

Kurapica: entiendo, gracias gon, realmente ya estoy molestándote demasiado –sonríe-

Gon: no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos –se ríe- por cierto, ¿Cómo has estado? Digo, a parte de todo esto –sonríe-

Kurapica: no hay mucho que decir, supongo, ha estado todo demasiado tranquilo y normal –se ríe- suena aburrido, ya casi como película

Gon: jajá jajá –se ríe- por cierto…¿has podido hablar con leorio? Tengo tiempo que no logro dar con el

Kurapica: no, pero…si quieres puedo tratar de llamarle, en una de esas doy con el, ¿y killua?

Gon: aquí esta peleando con el cofre

Killua: que por cierto esta mas duro que un diamante! –Grita mientras que le pega un par de golpes a la caja-

Kurapica: killua, no creo que te sirva pegarle –dice juzgando por el ruido fuerte que escucha-

Killua: nos hace falta tu ayuda con esto, realmente es imposible de abrir

Kurapica: ¿eh para que? –se comienza a reír-

Gon: lo que pasa es que esta en código y es muy difícil de resolver, si estuvieses aquí ya le hubiéramos abierto hace horas

Kurapica: ya veo, si gustan llévenlo, tratare de ayudarles, creo que les debo el favor –sonríe-

Gon: esta bien, ya para el domingo estaremos en isla ballena, así que supongo que llegaran el lunes, ¿no?

Kurapica: así es –consulta el calendario-

Gon: bueno, te estaremos esperando kurapica, y trata de ver si logras dar con leorio, si lo consigues dile que llame o…

Killua: -grita de fondo- o las pagara muy caro, el ojisan!

Kurapica: -se ríe- jajaja esta bien, no se preocupen le daré el mensaje, si lo encuentro claro.

Gon: nos vemos, cuídate kurapica!

Kurapica: nos vemos, cuídense chicos –cuelga la llamada- _"que extraño, no pueden dar con leorio, en que andará?"_ –Busca el numero del moreno y marca el teléfono- _"oh vamos contesta de una ves"_ –gruñe mientras que espera-

Unos instantes después, el teléfono es atendido por el medico, por lo que se escuchaba en su voz estaba muy molesto.

Leorio: -atiene algo molesto- ¿hola?

Kurapica: -parpadea- ¿leorio? Soy yo, Kurapica

Leorio: -se sorprende- ¿Kurapica? Que extraño tú llamándome? –se queda perplejo-

Kurapica: no comiences a mal interpretar las cosas, leorio –gruñe- bueno no era por eso que llamaba, acabo de comunicarme con gon y killua

Leorio: ya veo, y supongo que me estas llamando por la misma razón,¿cierto?

Kurapica: si, déjame que te explique lo que ocurrió –comienza a explicarle-

Leorio: no puedo creer que haya gente como esa

Kurapica: lo se, gon me dijo que nos reuniríamos el lunes, en isa ballena, por obligación deberé ir con los demás, y mi jefe

Leorio: ya veo, además es peligroso dejar a así a los demás

Kurapica: por cierto, gon me dijo que te comunicaras con el, estaba algo molesto porque no podía dar contigo –sonríe- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Leorio: -venita- y a ti que te importa?

Kurapica: -se ríe- ha puesto lo que sea, has estado persiguiendo a las enfermeras, como siempre –sonríe-

Leorio: pero que te importa si hago eso o no!? –enojado-

Kurapica: jajá jajá por tu reacción es evidente –se ríe con ganas- vamos no has cambiado mucho leorio, sigues en la idea –se ríe-

Leorio: ya veras cuando te vea, me las pagaras kurapica

Kurapica: -sigue riéndose- si claro, como no…en fin, vendrás también?

Leorio: si, lo haré, por ello no te preocupes.

Kurapica: esta bien, recuerda es el lunes próximo

Leorio: si ya se no hace falta que lo repitas

Kurapica: bueno, nos vemos allá, mas vale que llegues

Leorio: si claro, no te preocupes por ello, nos vemos y ya deja de subestimarme, que parece que tú tampoco cambiaste para nada –corta la llamada-

Kurapica: -mira el teléfono- me las vas a pagar leorio –niega con la cabeza-

Ya habían pasado varias horas, y en el turno nocturno kurapica lo había tomado, intercambiando el turno con Rioko ya que andaba muy preocupado, también bastante más despierto que de costumbre, así que por estas ves tomaría el turno de la noche.

Kurapica: ¿se encuentra bien? –Mira a neon un momento-

Neon: si, aunque no puedo dormir, aun me da vueltas la imagen esa –le corre un escalofrió-

Kurapica: no se preocupe, no creo que ocurra algún otro incidente mas

Neon: kurapica…con todo esto…quería preguntarte algo

Kurapica: -parpadea- ¿de qué se trata?

Neon: ¿podría leerte la suerte? –lo mira ligeramente-

Kurapica: ¿eh?

Neon: si, adivinarte el futuro, estoy preocupada, y no se porque pero tengo mal presentimiento

Kurapica: -parpadea perplejo- este bien, si es lo que quieres

Neon: ya sabes lo que requiero antes de hacer esto así que –le pasa el papel y la pluma- por favor

Kurapica: -toma el papel y la pluma- este bien, listo –se lo devuelve-

Neon: esta bien, solo espera un momento –llama al fantasma escritor y comienza a escribir- listo, aquí lo tienes –le da el papel-

Kurapica: esto es realmente extraño –mira un momento a neon y luego comienza a leer-

Esto era lo que decía la predicción escrita:

_**"Aquel extraño tesoro que podría valer millones  
le traera problemas a ti a todos los que te rodean,  
Ve con cuidado, ya que te podrías topar  
Con una sorpresa…No muy agradable"**_

_**"Estas atrapado en una tormenta,  
No sabes cual dirección es la correcta,  
Si la derecha, la izquierda o el centro,  
Ten cuidado, un solo error y solo veras  
La lluvia roja"**_

_**"La sangre ya ha sido derramada, no puedes  
Regresar atrás, solo puedes lamentarte y  
Oír los lamentos de todos aquellos  
Que murieron bajo esa luna roja,  
Junto a donde los ojos rojos miran impasivamente"**_

Neon: ¿y? ¿Qué dice? –Lo mira preocupada al ver la expresión en la cara del kuruta- ¿kurapica?

Kurapica: -reacciona- perdón, ¿me decías algo?

Neon: si, que decía eso? –Lo mira preocupada- por la cara que tienes parece ser algo horrendo

Kurapica: no, no es nada –reacciona del todo- solo me preocupa algo que dice, realmente, no se ve muy bien, neon, se que no acostumbro a pedir una cosa como esta, pero crees que puedas leerles el futuro a todos los demás?, tengo la impresión que esto nos va a meter a todos en esto

Neon: -parpadea- si, en la mañana lo haré, tranquilo, estas realmente pálido

Kurapica: tranquila, estoy bien –sigue sin creer de lo que habla la predicción- trata de descansar, será mas pesado el día dentro de unas horas

Neon: esta bien –apaga la luz y se recuesta- buenas noches

Kurapica: buenas noches – se queda en silencio y comienza a pensar- _"dios mió, si esto recién comienza, la primer predicción fue mas acercada que nunca, dios…a que nos estamos enfrentando"_ –mira por la ventana- _"Estas atrapado en una tormenta, No sabes cual dirección es la correcta, Si la derecha, la izquierda o el centro, Ten cuidado, un solo error y solo veras...La lluvia roja"_ –sigue pensando- _"¿Lluvia roja?, a que se referirá con eso?"_ –Se pone a pensar y reacciona- _"dios, esta…habrá una fuerte pelea…no podré interferir, solo podré mirar, dios, pero entre quien o que y cuando?, pero a juzgar por el primer párrafo, es imposible, lo mas que puedo entender, es que la guerra por esa maldita espada haya comenzado y ni me entere…demonios…hien…kurai, donde están? Que estarán haciendo?"-_comienza a pensar cada ves mas preocupado el rubio-

Así paso la noche, luego en la mañana, kurapica hablo con senritsu, para contarle acerca de la predicción lo cual preocupo a la cazadora, ya que además se les estaba leyendo el futuro a todos los miembros del grupo de guardaespaldas, inclusive kurapica insistió con la predicción acerca de su jefe. Las predicciones se parecían demasiado, y esto inquietaba a todos, pero mas fue cuando kurapica les contó la que tubo el, pero no podían hacer nada, solo esperar a llegar a isla ballena.

* * *

_**Notas: Bueno, perdonen que tarde tanto xx hace mucho que no actualizaba y encima no estaba muy de animos, pero ya aqui estoy y traje dos cap nuevos.  
Se que la prediccion me salio medio rara, pero no se me ocurrio bien como escribirla pero al menos lo intente hehehe.  
Tratare de traer mas adelante el cap 10 pero por ahora es todo, ¡Nos vemos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Capitulo 10

Reunión x Duelo a muerte x sangre derramada

Las cosas habían empeorado, una guerra se había desatado, entre unos ninjas de elite, unos asesinos y los ladrones. Aunque ahora no había tiempo para nada, solo sobrevivir o morir, la única ley en ese instante, asesinar sin pensarlo.

Una fría tarde de invierno en la ciudad de Saban, al norte de la ciudad se había desatado el conflicto que comenzó a tornarse fatal, tres grupos, asesinos, ladrones, ninjas, se estaban enfrentando a muerte.

Todo había comenzado muy temprano al mediodía, se habían reunido a discutir el asunto por quien se quedaría con la bendita espada, pero por desgracia comenzaron los problemas y se dieron cita en la noche, quien sobreviva, se quedará con la espada.

Hien y Kurai, llevaban como ocho horas bajo puros ataques de los enemigos, pero buscaban como eliminar a sus atacantes, ya que no solo eran conocedores del nen y expertos en ello, también había un pequeño problema ¿Cómo eliminar a los Ninjas?.

Ambos se habían escondido, habían encontrado donde esconderse al menos de momento, pero no aseguraba que no los fueran a encontrar, mientras tanto estaban tratando de discutir lo que harían.

Kurai: olvídalo, si lo hacemos nos mandaran al infierno

Hien: ¿Qué siguieres? –lo mira serio-

Kurai: escucha, se que no debería, pero creo que deberíamos esperar, esos tipos son imposibles, los asesinos son lo mas fácil, pero no podemos contra esos ninjas.

Hien: si lo se, entiendo –se pone a pensar- supongo que deberíamos replegarnos, aunque nadie sabe donde rayos fue a dar esa espada

Kurai: estas seguro? Hasta donde me entere, estaba escondida en un lugar muy fácil de entrar

Hien: ¿En donde? –parpadea-

Kurai: por ahora no estoy seguro, tengo que confirmar la información, pero si es acertada podremos conseguirla antes que ellos

Hien: ya veo, entonces…

Kurai: será mejor irnos, estos se están matando entre si, al menos si se dan cuenta no llegaran a tiempo

Hien: tienes razón –piensa- ¿Pero a donde iremos?

Kurai: debemos salir de la ciudad de Saban, tal ves…ir a la ciudad de York

Hien: olvídalo, ahí nos encuentran fácilmente

Kurai: ¿Qué sugieres? –Arquea la ceja-

Hien: Hmmm odiaría tener que pedirle ayuda, pero no nos queda otra salida –mira un momento su celular-

Kurai: espera, aun no lo llames, no va a ser buena idea alarmarlo, por ahora

Hien: entiendo –guarda el móvil-

Alrededor de la media noche, el grupo de Hien se había movido, consiguiendo escapar primero de sus atacantes y en segundo lugar lograron salir sin ni una perdida grande de la ciudad de Saban, aunque si les preocupaba lo que podría pasar, ya que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los encontraran.

Por otro lado, aun continuaban las repercusiones en la Mansión Nostrad, ya que por el problema que representaban las predicciones, esto había puesto muy nerviosos a todos los guardaespaldas, inclusive al padre de la joven neon.

Kurapica se había reunido no solo con su jefe y la hija de este, si no que prefirió llamar a todos los guardaespaldas, ya que esto era no solo extraño si no que totalmente una coincidencia muy real.

Rioko: esto no me gusta nada, es increíble que nos salio algo muy parecido a todos

Kurapica: si, pero lo que me preocupa, que habla de una guerra ya iniciada, y encima dice que por lo menos, algunos van a morir, además de que no podré hacer nada.

Bashou: pero no lo entiendo, como es que estamos tan cerca? Me refiero, que las predicciones sean todas iguales, es algo muy extraño

Senritsu: tienes razón en eso, pero lo que me extraña, que si leemos los párrafos que suenan desigual sale una extraña predicción muy…escalofriante.

Rioko: cierto, pero que haremos?

Kurapica: escuchen, hay que movernos de este lugar, lo malo que no podré acompañarlos, tengo que ir a un lugar antes de encargarme de esto

Senritsu: ya veo –espera unos instantes- realmente asustaría a cualquiera, esto pero….realmente es difícil de entender

Ya llevaban como unos 15 minutos discutiendo acerca de lo que harían, ya que las predicciones eran demasiado exactas para el gusto de todos. Pero si recapitulamos lo que ocurrió no solo con la predicción de Kurapica, si no con la de los demás…Al unirlos, los párrafos que suenan distinto, llevo a la conclusión que menos querían.

Según cuando los unieron, salio algo así:

"_La sangre ya ha sido derramada, no puedes  
Regresar atrás, solo puedes lamentarte y  
Oír los lamentos de todos aquellos  
Que murieron bajo esa luna roja,  
Junto a donde los ojos rojos miran impasivamente"_

"_Una extraña caminata se dará, no sabrás  
__El porque, el motivo o el momento, solo  
__Lo sabrás en el momento que ese duelo fatal  
__Se lleve adelante, ten cuidado porque tú podrías  
__Terminar siendo un peón caído en este paseo"_

"_En búsqueda de una respuesta, que se volverá  
__Imposible y tornara tu camino pesado, solitario,  
__Te llevará a entender, que estas cosas no solo pasan  
__En diciembre, si no que también en abril"_

"_Una canción de un triste luto, eso es lo único  
__Que podrás escuchar, ya que a ti no te pasará nada  
__Pero si veras como los demás caen a tu alrededor,  
__Tu mirada impasible y oscura provocara cambios  
__Muy difíciles, ten cuidado no sabes cuando ocurrirá"_

"_Una canción, una melodía silenciosa, una guerra  
__La sangre derramada no podrá ser recuperada,  
__Y aunque tal ves pierdas a la gente que esta cerca  
__Tal vez ocurra durante un gran espectáculo,  
__Que solo será ofrecido por la lluvia roja"_

"_No podrás ver lo que tienes adelante, tendrás que  
__Cuidarte si no quieres terminar donde el lugar es  
__Muy tenebroso y donde las llamas te atacaran,  
__Solo busca las respuestas, pero cuidado…  
__Un solo error y no podrás regresar"_

"_El sentimiento de impotencia te atrapará, tal ves  
__Te lleve a un estado de locura temporal o eterna,  
__Bajo el brillo de la luna roja veras si es cierto o no  
__El destino que te espera…"_

Todos habían seguido discutiendo, ya que a nadie le estaba agradando para nada el asunto, pero tenia preocupado al líder de los guardaespaldas, ya que muchas de los versos hablaban de muertes de los mas cercanos, lo que le hacia pensar que algo terrible estaba por pasar, manteniendo realmente preocupados a todos.

Aunque todo esto ocurriría en este mes, realmente no estaban seguros que realmente la guerra ya había comenzado, como decía en aquel párrafo. Todos ignoraban la guerra y la sangre que había sido derramada…

Era jueves 13 de noviembre, llegaría el domingo 15 a la isla ballena, aunque kurapica pensaba realmente en como contarle esto a los demás, ya que no se le haría nada fácil, y menos si no podía hacer nada al menos para interferir.


	11. Chapter 11

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Capitulo 11

Reunión x Planes x La tormenta asecha

Tal como lo habían planeado, se habían reunido en isla ballena, ya que la situación realmente obligaba a los cuatro amigos a reunirse otras ves. Aunque la situación en la mansión nostrad no estaba del todo normal, kurapica les insistió tanto como su jefe y a la hija de este, que se mantuvieran alejados de la ciudad de york además de que menos se les ocurriera estarse por ahí ya que no sabrían que podría pasar, solo para prevenir algún incidente.

Tal como le había dicho gon, llegaría durante la tarde a la isla ballena, aunque aun no podía de dejar pensar y menos preocuparse por sus dos amigos que seguramente estarían involucrados en esto.

Luego de unos minutos de haber llegado al puerto, kurapica había comenzado a caminar, conociendo el camino sabría que le tomaría buena parte de la noche para llegar hasta allá, aunque repentinamente una voz lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos, una voz bastante conocida para el kuruta.

Gon: ¡Kurapica! ¡Kurapica por aquí! –alza la mano para que le alcance a ver-

Kurapica: ¿Gon? Pensé que nos veríamos allá –parpadea confundido-

Gon: tranquilo, preferí venir por ti además, por lo menos no deberás hacer solo el viaje –se ríe-

Kurapica: esta bien, gracias –sonríe- en fin, y leorio? Ya llego o le tendremos que esperar?

Gon: llego anoche –se ríe- no sabes lo molesto que estaba, se había perdido –se ríe ante el recuerdo-

Kurapica: esperándose de el podríamos esperar cualquier cosa, no crees? –Sonríe mientras que niega con la cabeza-

Gon: es cierto –sonríe- será mejor que comencemos a caminar, con suerte llegamos mañana temprano

Kurapica: cierto, vamos –comienza a caminar junto a gon-

Gon: kurapica, realmente es cierto? –lo mira mientras que camina- que realmente están buscando esa espada?

Kurapica: si, lo peor es que hasta donde averigüé, hay uno de los lideres que posee una de las armas shinigami, realmente me tiene mas preocupado que otra cosa eso, ya que el reporte es tremendo

Gon: dios, otra ves con esas armas?, pero como puede existir tantas personas así? Además creí que khari era la única que controlaba eso –parpadea-

Kurapica: lo se, se lo que piensas y me tiene preocupado

Gon: entiendo, pero tu crees que hien y kurai estén en problemas?

Kurapica: espero que no, pero se bien que ellos son los que están buscando esa espada, solo espero que se encuentren bien –mientras que camina-

Gon: lo mismo digo, espero que se encuentren bien –sigue caminando-

Luego de varias horas, ya temprano en la mañana, Gon había llegado junto con Kurapica, y ambos se encontraron con una situación realmente cómica, killua en su estado de neko siendo perseguido por leorio, pero a su ves a estos dos los perseguía la tía de gon, mito san, al parecer la habían echo enojar los otros dos y terminaron todos afuera persiguiéndose.

Kurapica: ¿Qué habrán echo? –sonríe-

Gon: no lo se, pero mientras tanto –le cae una gotita- ven, pasa

Kurapica: este bien –se ríe al ver que killua esquiva a leorio y este termina en el suelo- creo que tienen para rato

Gon: cierto –sonríe- será mejor que desayunemos al menos

Kurapica: bien, pero dime donde dejo la maleta, no es buena idea dejarla atravesada al paso

Gon: ups, casi lo olvido, ven sígueme

Un rato después, cuando killua y leorio se dieron cuenta que gon ya se encontraba dentro junto a kurapica, decidieron entrar, para también regañar al ojimarron por no avisarles.

Gon: pero que culpa tengo –le cae una gota- ustedes tampoco miran

Killua: si pero podrías avisar, no crees –le da un coscorrón-

Gon: ¡Killua! –gruñe-

Killua: ¿Qué? Además no es mi culpa, el ojisan estuvo molestándome

Leorio: ¿Qué yo que? –Gruñe- si tú comenzaste todo esto

Killua: si, claro, ojisan –sonríe-

Leorio: ya deja de llamarme así, mocoso del demonio –venita-

Killua: vamos, solo porque realmente dije la verdad no puedes molestarte o si?

Kurapica: es mas, realmente no se porque comenzaron, pero la verdad ahora tiene menos sentido que antes –niega con la cabeza-

Leorio: mejor me callo, prefiero no discutir con este mocoso

Killua: si guarda silencio, ojisan –sonríe-

Leorio: ahora veras –le pasa el brazo por el cuello a killua y le da coscorrones con la mano que tiene libre-

Killua: waaaaa!! Suéltame!! Ojisaaaaaaaaaaan! ò.ó

Kurapica: ya ya ya, basta los dos o.ó

Leorio: esta bien, pero mira quien te salvo

Kurapica: ya basta leorio, deberías aprender a comportarte y tu también killua –le salta una venita-

Gon: bueno en fin –interrumpe a kurapica- creo que ya nos olvidamos de la verdadera razón no?

Leorio: es cierto, kurapica deberías explicarnos bien que esta pasando

Kurapica: -suspira- esta bien, escuchen, primero tengo algo que mostrarles, es algo sobre las predicciones que salieron hace poco, se las pedí a neon antes de venir para aquí –les muestra un papel- en esta primer hoja, esta mi predicción pero en la segunda es las anotaciones que hice luego de que los demás me dejaran ver lo que les había salido, y realmente es escalofriante –les pasa la primer hoja y deja la segunda en la mesa-

Leorio: a ver déjame ver –toma el papel y comienza a leer-

_"Aquel extraño tesoro que podría valer millones_

_le traerá problemas a ti a todos los que te rodean,_

_Ve con cuidado, ya que te podrías topar_

_Con una sorpresa…No muy agradable"_

_  
"Estas atrapado en una tormenta,_

_No sabes cual dirección es la correcta,_

_Si la derecha, la izquierda o el centro,_

_Ten cuidado, un solo error y solo veras_

_La lluvia roja"_

_  
"La sangre ya ha sido derramada, no puedes_

_Regresar atrás, solo puedes lamentarte y _

_Oír los lamentos de todos aquellos_

_Que murieron bajo esa luna roja,_

_Junto a donde los ojos rojos miran impasivamente"_

Gon: pero de que esta hablando, suena realmente mal ya de entrada –piensa mientras que escucha-

Killua: tienes razón, pero…si no estoy equivocado, del tesoro habla de la espada, de la sorpresa al parecer fue la advertencia que les enviaron, ¿no es así? –Mira a kurapica-

Kurapica: así es, realmente tiene razón, no fue agradable, lo que mas me preocupa es lo segundo y lo tercero, lo de la tormenta, creo que refiere a un conflicto o situación problemática tal ves, realmente me preocupa, además en el tercer párrafo dice que no podré hacer nada, que solo podré mirar como los demás mueren a mi alrededor –mira al otro papel que esta en la mesa- realmente…no se como es que puede salir algo así

Leorio: que? Dios esto realmente además de dar escalofríos suena terrible, que acaso en el otro papel es peor? –Lo mira-

Kurapica: lo que dice en el otro papel es la junta de las predicciones, hay unas partes que salieron iguales, y las termine anotando, pero realmente me preocupan.

Gon: déjame ver –toma el otro papel y lo lee ya en voz alta-

_"Una extraña caminata se dará, no sabrás_

_El porque, el motivo o el momento, solo_

_Lo sabrás en el momento que ese duelo fatal_

_Se lleve adelante, ten cuidado porque tú podrías_

_Terminar siendo un peón caído en este paseo"_

Leorio: esto si es malo, realmente esta advirtiéndote, si realmente tienes pensado interferir en algo que todavía no sabemos que es, terminara matando o matándote –dice preocupado-

Gon: eso no es lo peor leorio –sigue leyendo-

_"En búsqueda de una respuesta, que se volverá_

_Imposible y tornara tu camino pesado, solitario,_

_Te llevará a entender, que estas cosas no solo pasan_

_En diciembre, si no que también en abril"_

_"Una canción de un triste luto, eso es lo único_

_Que podrás escuchar, ya que a ti no te pasará nada_

_Pero si veras como los demás caen a tu alrededor,_

_Tu mirada impasible y oscura provocara cambios_

_Muy difíciles, ten cuidado no sabes cuando ocurrirá"_

Killua: -piensa- ¿preguntas y respuestas? ¿un camino? –Parpadea- realmente suena extraño, porque si habla de diciembre, pareciera que se refiere a…las fechas de navidad pero…habla del frió y el calor ¿Qué demonios? –se confunde-

Kurapica: killua, se refiere entre el tiempo de noviembre a abril, todo esto va a pasar en todo este tiempo, estamos a penas en 15 de noviembre, por lo cual esto ya debió comenzar hace 14 días atrás

Leorio: dios, hay algo mas gon? –Lo mira-

Gon: si aun continua –vuelve a leer-

_"Una canción, una melodía silenciosa, una guerra_

_La sangre derramada no podrá ser recuperada,_

_Y aunque tal ves pierdas a la gente que esta cerca_

_Tal vez ocurra durante un gran espectáculo,_

_Que solo será ofrecido por la lluvia roja"_

_"No podrás ver lo que tienes adelante, tendrás que_

_Cuidarte si no quieres terminar donde el lugar es _

_Muy tenebroso y donde las llamas te atacaran,_

_Solo busca las respuestas, pero cuidado…_

_Un solo error y no podrás regresar"_

Kurapica: realmente, esto es lo que me confunde, porque habla de una luna roja, realmente nunca se presenta este fenómeno paranormal, la ultima ves que ocurrió había eliminado a uno del genei ryodan –piensa- realmente no podré conseguir hacer nada –suena preocupado-

Gon: pero ahora lo que también confunde, con lo de las llamas, algo se esta quemando, acaso…hablara del infierno…o de algo peor

Kurapica: espera a leer lo que falta gon –lo mira estando algo preocupado mientras que gon lee lo que falta-

_"El sentimiento de impotencia te atrapará, tal ves_

_Te lleve a un estado de locura temporal o eterna,_

_Bajo el brillo de la luna roja veras si es cierto o no_

_El destino que te espera…"_

Killua: otra ves lo de la luna roja, realmente no me gusta como suena eso y menos las anteriores

Leorio: realmente habla de un final trágico, acaso habrán tantas muertes?

Kurapica: no quiero alarmarlos, pero la persona que esta tras de todo esto es usuario de un arma shinigami realmente por eso me preocupa

Leorio: khari no era la única al final quien podía manejar un arma como esa no?

Kurapica: leorio, recuerda lo que te dije acerca de eso, además de poder manejarlo se requiere algo muy especial, realmente son raras las personas que lo consiguen

Leorio: ya veo, entonces habrá problemas, luego de ver de lo que es capas esa arma, no quiero volver a averiguarlo

Gon: entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

Kurapica: realmente no se que va a pasar de ahora en mas, pero…estoy seguro que no podré meterme aunque quiera, pero tampoco quisiera ver a los demás que estén en peligro y sin poder hacer nada

Leorio: ¿en que estas pensando?

Kurapica: tal ves, debe haber alguna manera de evitar una cosa como esta, pero…seguramente ya debe ser muy tarde para eso

Gon: pero, si interferís te mataran

Killua: gon tiene razón, realmente que pretendes?

Kurapica: por ahora no tengo la menor idea, pero…realmente cada ve menos tengo idea de que puedo hacer

Así pasaron el rato, tratando de pensar que podrían hacer, pero las ideas fallaban, no sabían que podían hacer o que ideas tener para arreglar este problema.

Había llegado la noche, y luego de cenar, se habían ido a descansar, ya que después de estar varias horas pensando habían quedado realmente sin ideas y bastante cansados.

Durante la noche, kurapica se encontraba realmente dormido, pero aunque parecía estar tranquilo su sueño no lo estaba siendo, estaba realmente siento una autentica pesadilla.

_Todo estaba oscuro, aunque lo extraño era que se veía todo de un color rojo casi en llamas, se podía oír una escalofriante melodía, y aunque kurapica no quisiera reconocerlo estaba seguro que se trataba del usuario que tenia otras de las armas shinigami, lo que se preguntaba como había llegado a su sueño, mejor dicho, como había entrado en el._

_ Kurapica no podía escuchar nada mas que esa melodía, repentinamente todo cambio, y se encontró que tenia varias sombras que algunas eran conocidas o desconocidas para el._

_Repentinamente, esa melodía cambio de intensidad, se volvió mas fría tal como lo hacia el piano, parecía que se preparaba para atacar, pero lo extraño era que no podía ver de quien se trataba. _

_Aunque quisiera hablar parecía que no lo podían escuchar, como si no estuviese ahí, como si no pudiesen escucharlo. Realmente esto desespero muchísimo al kuruta ya que repentinamente pudo ver el reflejo de la luna roja en todo el lugar. Dios realmente estaba pasando, lo de la predicción, podía ver lo que realmente estaba pasando._

_De repente, un terrible silencio y el lugar se volvió totalmente oscuro, tenebroso, solitario… ¿será de esa soledad que habla la predicción? ¿Por qué puedo ver lo que se refleja en esa predicción y no puedo hacer tampoco nada? ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? ¿Mirar y esperar a ver el final? ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien vea eso? Por dios no, no puede estar pasando esto…. _

_Extrañamente, kurapica comenzó a escuchar unas voces conocidas, le estaban pidiendo ayuda, parecía que les estaban haciendo daño a los dueños de esas voces, pero por desgracia, el rubio no podía verlos, esto lo estaba asustando, no podía estar pasándole esto, realmente estaba viviendo de antemano lo que decía la predicción, pero no, tenia que estar loco…es un sueño…todo es un sueño…no ha pasado nada aun…eso se repetía todo el tiempo el kuruta…otra ves el fuego y la lluvia…una lluvia de ¿sangre?...Otra ves escuchaba las voces, pero esta ves era una que lo llamaba…¿de quien se tratará?..._

Leorio: ¡kurapica! ¡Kurapica! ¡Despierta! –lo mueve para despertarlo-

Kurapica: -se despierta aun medio confundido- ¿Qué? ¿Leorio? ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo mira extrañado-

Leorio: tranquilo, me parece que estabas teniendo un mal sueño –lo mira preocupado- ¿te encuentras bien?

Kurapica: si, tranquilo, es como dices, fue realmente un mal sueño

Leorio: bueno, si te encuentras mejor será mejor que vuelva a dormir, trata de volverte a dormir

Kurapica: tranquilo, eso haré –se vuelve a recostar y se da vuelta mirando a la ventana- _"dios, de que se trataba ese sueño, realimente es una pesadilla"_ –sigue pensando mientras que mira por la ventana- _"podía oírlos, a todos, podía escucharles y no podía hacer completamente nada…por dios no…dios…no puede pasar esto…no…hay que evitarlo" _–se comienza a preocupar- _"¿pero como?"_ –se da vuelta y toma su teléfono celular que esta sobre la mesa- _"no se como se encontrara ahora, pero espero que estos dos estén bien"_ –envía un mensaje escrito desde el celular- _"solo espero que estén bien chicos, tengo un par de meses que no se de ustedes, solo espero que me respondan lo antes posible"_ –se comienza a dormir- _"realmente tendré que ingeniármelas para evitar todo esto…porque si no…"_ –se queda totalmente dormido-


	12. Chapter 12

Pasado x Presente x Futuro

Capitulo 12

Significados x Visitas inesperadas x Todo comienza a tener sentido

Muy temprano a la mañana, habia despertado, no le extraño para nada ya que era costumbre levantarse tan temprano por el trabajo, pero aun asi estaba preocupado, ya que el recuerdo de ese sueño le daba completamente escalofrios. Mientras que miraba por la ventana no se percato que aun traia el telefono celular en una de sus manos, que este insistentemente por llamar la atención de su dueño, encendia la luz de la pantalla y vibraba en manos de este, reclamandole asi su atención.

Cuando miro al movil, al parecer eran varios mensajes, comenzo a revisar uno por uno, hasta que se encontro con tres que llamaron totalmente su atención.

Eran mensajes de tres personas, pero le preocupaba realmente lo que leyo en cada uno, asi que prefirio en ves de responderles, comenzar a realizar algunas llamadas, claro, luego de que se despertara del todo, asi que fue hasta su maleta tomo algunas cosas y directamente se dirigio al baño, para asi poder tomar un baño asi tambien despertarse del todo.

Un rato después, kurapica habia bajado, se habia encontrado tanto como a tia de gon, tambien estaba la abuela de este, que ambas cuando le vieron se quedaron algo perplejas ya que estaban acostumbradas que gon o killua alguno de los dos, o tambien los dos no se levantaran tan temprano.

Kurapica: buenos dias

Mitosan: buenos dias, te has despertado bien temprano

Kurapica: si, se me ha hecho costumbre por el trabajo, aunque me extraña que sea el unico de los cuatro que este despierto –le cae una gota-

Mitosan: en eso tienes razon, gon y killua suelen despertarse pero, recien luego de las diez u once de la mañana, por eso se me hizo extraño –sonrie- justamente estaba por terminar de preparar el desayuno, asi que si quieres esperar

Kurapica: si, gracias –se acerca hacia la mesa y se sienta- es encerio que nunca se despierta ninguno de los tres a esta hora? –le cae otra gotita-

Mitosan: si, aunque no lo puedas creer, yo esperaba solo eso de gon o killua, pero de leorio me esperaba que se levantara mas temprano –niega con la cabeza- bueno eso quiere decir que primero no tienen remedio y segundo no han cambiado para nada

Kurapica: ya me lo imagino –tiene ligeramente la imagen mental y luego niega con la cabeza- bueno, tal ves después de desayunar vaya a caminar un poco, creo que me hace falta tomar algo de aire

Mitosan: bien, pero recuerda tener cuidado, aunque gon ya te lo ha dicho varias veces, pero ten cuidado con los animales que anden por el bosque, últimamente andan muy agresivos, como lo ha contado gon, realmente hay que andar con cuidado.

Kurapica: ya veo, no hay de que preocuparse, no creo que un ataque de un animal sea peor que el ataque de un maleante en la ciudad –sonrie ligeramente- asi que creo que podre manejarlo si llegase a ocurrir

Mitosan: bueno, pero no vengas a decir que no te lo adverti

Unos treinta minutos después, kurapica ya se encontraba caminando por el bosque, aunque no entendia el porque, pero se sentia bastante tranquilo, ¿sera por el lugar? ¿la tranquilidad del lugar? No sabia la respuesta, pero se sentia muy tranquilo, luego de estar un rato largo caminando, se encontro con un tremendo arbol, donde siempre encontraban a gon por aquí, miro un momento hacia arriba y luego de tres saltos simples se subio a la parte mas alta de aquel arbol, dandole una grandiosa vista de todo el lugar. Luego de un momento, miro otra ves su telefono movil, y se decidio a marcar el primer numero del primer mensaje, solo esperando a que le respondieran.

En otro lugar en ese instante, se encontraban todos en guardia, al parecer los habian atacado otra ves, por desgracia esos ninjas realmente sabian como seguirles el paso, por lo cual tenia preocupados a los que integraban la banda de ladrones. Pero lo que les extraño que estaban buscando a alguien, a alguien que no estaba con ellos, pero igualmente como no quisieron decir donde estaba esa persona directamente comenzaron a pelear.

Kurapica se encontraba extrañado, ya que habia recibido el mensaje que decia "No te preocupes, estamos un poco atareados, pero estamos bien", pero lo extraño que no podia dar con ninguno de los dos telefonos, dandole a entender dos cosas, que realmente estaban ocupados o que estaban en problemas. Unos minutos después, lo intento pero con el segundo numero de telefono que salia en el segundo mensaje, esperando esta ves a poder dar con la dueña de ese numero.

La joven kuruta se encontraba en esos instantes durmiendo, su turno habia terminado anoche y de lo mas movido que de costumbre, por lo cual habia quedado totalmente cansada, pero repentinamente se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, porque su telefono celular hacia tanto escandalo que la desperto de un buen sobresalto, entre maldiciones primero por la hora "¿Quién diablos llama a esta hora? Acaso no vio la hora que es" y segundo porque estaba cansada, pero parece que la estaban obligando a atender el telefono. Preciono un solo boton y atendio.

Khari: -molesta- ¿tienes idea de que hora es?

Kurapica: -le cae una gota- perdon, estabas dormida?

Khari: te parece que no? –niega con la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano, kurapica?

Kurapica: lo siento, estoy algo preocupado, realmente tambien perdona si te desperte

Khari: ya olvidalo, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta extrañada mientras que trata de despertarse-

Kurapica: khari, recuerdas lo que escuchamos acerca de la espada esta que andan buscando los tipos estos?

Khari: eso creo, ¿Qué pasa con eso? –extrañada-

Kurapica: bueno, hace poco –duda un segundo- hace poco neon me habia sugerido que ella leyera mi futuro pero, al momento que esto se dio, realmente dio escalofrios y no te cuento lo que dicen en las demas porque ya da miedo, pero…estoy preocupado según las predicciones una guerra comenzo hace unos 16 dias, realmente no lo se…

Khari: ya veo, kurapica en donde estas? Habia hablado con senritsu, pero me dijo que no estabas alla, que estabas de viaje –parpadea-

Kurapica: si, estoy en isla ballena, me reuni con gon, killua y leorio, los tres quedaron preocupados luego que le conte lo que paso y mucho mas con lo de las predicciones.

Khari: ya veo, escucha, he escuchado algo acerca de un rumor, al parecer el que esta atrás de todo esto, es un tipo bastante poderoso, no solamente en lo economico, si no en habilidades y…no se como decirlo…-duda un poco-

Kurapica: habil? En que? –extañado-

Khari: escuche decir que era habil en lo que respecta a la magia e hechizeria, ademas de otras cosas que son mas raras y poco elocuentes –parpadea aun tratando de creer lo que acaba de decir-

Kurapica: ya veo, entonces…me pregunto a quien realmente estaremos enfrentando, realmente me preocupa, porque…ese extraño ya estuvo cerca mio

Khari: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Kurapica: lo creas o no, estuvo metido en mis sueños, realmente fue una autentica pesadilla la que me toco ver, realmente estoy preocupado, las predicciones hablan de la muerte, de las muertes y si interfiero saldre muerto, no lo entiendo

Khari: -espera un momento- hmmm suena extraño…realmente…kurapica has hablado con hien?

Kurapica: le llame antes que a ti pero no me responde –suspira- estoy preocupado por esos dos, desde que lei la prediccion que no dejo de estar demaciado preocupado

Khari: espera un segundo –toma otro telefono- a ver dejame tratar algo –busca en la lista y marca el telefono- a ver lo intentare a ver si doy con esos dos

Kurapica: no creo, ya lo habia intentado y no responden –mientras que espera-

En esos presisos instantes, el telefono de hien habia vuelto a sonar, esta ves si su dueño tenia las manos libres para contestar y ademas del tiempo para atender el reclamo del telefono que sonaba insistentemente.

Hien: ¿Qué? ¿khari? –atiende- ¿hola?

Khari: te dije que daria con el –enciende el manos libres del telefono celular- hien, que estabas haciendo? Kurapica lleva rato tratando de dar contigo

Hien: eh? Pero…si no escuche el telefono ademas estaba un poquitin ocupado –le cae una gota-

Kurapica: ¿ocupado? ¿con que?

Hien: es que, últimamente unos ninjas nos han estado atacando y nos tienen un poquitin cansados a todos, estamos pensando como borrarlos del mapa –sonrie-

Kurapica: ¿Qué? –sorprendido- hien escucha, realmente ten cuidado, hay algo que tengo que decirte

Hien: de que se trata? –intrigado-

Kurapica: hien, estuve leyendo unas predicciones y hay algo extraño, los ataques seran dados pero por desgracia me advierte que no puedo intervenir, si lo hago alguien va a morir o saldre muerto yo –preocupado- hace cuanto que estan con todo esto?

Hien: mmmm dejame ver….hace dos semanas ¿Por qué? –confundido-

Kurapica: dios, entonces estaba en lo cierto –preocupado- una de las predicciones hablaba de una fuerte guerra iniciada

Hien: ya veo, pero descuida, no pueden contra nosotros –rie- siempre terminan siendo cena de mis lobos –se rie-

Khari: hien! –le grita- no es un chiste –venita-

Hien: vamos no te enojes, era un chistecito –se rie- no hablando encerio, no pueden hacernos daño, nos dan pelea pero no pueden

Kurapica: entiendo, pero ten cuidado quieres?

Hien: si, si, si, descuida –sonrie- ya te salio el complejo –se rie otra ves-

Kurapica: ¿Eh? ¿Complejo? –parpadea con los ojos en puntito-

Hien: -se rie abiertamente- si complejo, mejor dicho son dos

Kurapica: ya me las vas a pagar cuando te agarre –entendiendo de que le hablan-

Hien: jajajaja pero por ahora espera no podras al menos por ahora

Kurapica: -venita- si pero no te esperes que no te lo perdone –sonrie- ¿Qué demo…? –mira su telefono y tiene una llamada- hien, khari, esperen un segundo tengo una llamada mas creo que es de senritsu –dice preocupado-

Khari: tranquilo, mientras tanto regañare a este

Hien: oye! –venita- ya veras…-suspira- atiende tranquilo mientras le enseñare algo a cierta persona –hablandole a khari-

Kurapica: -sonrie- esta bien, denme un par de minutos –mira la pantalla y activa la segunda linea- ¿senritsu?

Senritsu: kurapica como te encuentras? –preocupada- estaba hace varios minutos tratando de llamar pero me estaba dando ocupado

Kurapica: es que estoy con alguien mas en el telefono, pero ¿Qué ocurre? ¿paso algo?

Senritsu: -piensa un momento- como decirte…

Kurapica: solo dame los detalles –se pone bastante serio-

Mientras tanto en la casa, gon, killua y leorio recien se despertaron, se sorprendieron al encontrar la casa sola, y menos que no estuviese el kuruta en ninguna parte.

Killua: que extraño, donde andara kurapica? –pregunta mientras que bosteza-

Gon: seguramente salio a caminar, conociendolo casi siempre hace lo mismo –sonrie-

Leorio: que extraño que se levantara temprano, luego del sueño de anoche, realmente no se como lo hace –parpadea-

Gon: ¿eh? ¿de que hablas leorio? –lo mira-

Leorio: lo que pasa, que anoche kurapica me desperto, parecia que se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla, me costo muchisimo trabajo despertarlo, es mas me parecio que habia alguien mas en la habitación

Gon: ¿Qué? ¿alguien mas? –confundido-

Leorio: si, hasta trate de utilizar Gyo, pero no vi nada, realmente estaba bien escondida esa presencia

Killua: bueno, no sera mejor que desayunemos y luego vayamos a buscar a kurapica?

Gon: tienes razon, desayunemos y luego vamos a buscarlo

Volviendo a la conversación entre kurapica y senritsu, kurapica se estaba preocupando cada ves mas, ahora aunque estaban bien escondidos, habian vuelto a atacar la mansión, aunque no pudieron dañar a neon, pero si pudieron contra los guardaespaldas que estaban con el jefe, con el señor nostrad, este se encontraba aun en el hospital recuperandose luego de semejante ataque.

Kurapica: por dios, pero estas segura? –pregunta preocupado-

Senritsu: si, les escuche decir lo que ya te dije, realmente me tiene asustada, te estan buscando, kurapica

Kurapica: dios, entonces…¿Qué rayos tengo que ver yo con esa maldita espada? –ya se pregunta preocupado-

Senritsu: no lo se, pero esto esta llendo muy lejos

Kurapica: ten calma, si vuelve a pasar, llamame, averiguare que demonios esta pasando

Senritsu: esta bien, por favor ten cuidado

Kurapica: tranquila, lo tendre –corta la comunicación y toma la linea anterior- bueno, disculpen que tarde tanto

Hien: tranquilo, te escuchas alarmado, ¿Qué paso?

Kurapica: atacaron a neon y a su padre, el jefe esta todavía en el hospital, aunque no pudieron llegar a neon, por suerte

Khari: dios, encima…siguen atacandolos?

Kurapica: eso no es lo peor, me preocupa lo que dijo senritsu, dijo que me estaban buscando, que yo sabia donde estaba

Hien: dios mio –reacciona- dios, deben ser los ninjas, debieron saber donde estabas

Kurapica: ¿los que? –sorprendido-

Hien: los ninjas, eran los que nos atacaron, estoy seguro de ello

Kurapica: demonios, pero…aun asi…¿Qué demonios tengo que ver yo con esa espada?

Hien: kurapica, hablare con kurai, sera mejor que te quedes en donde estes, tendremos que ir para ese lugar

Khari: oye no van a ir ustedes dos solos, yo tambien ire, esto ya me preocupa

Kurapica: esta bien, pero…no se preocupen tanto esto recien lo estamos averiguando

Hien: no importa, igualmente te alcanzaremos alla

Kurapica: esta bien –sonrie- no me queda otra que esperarles, no creen?

Unos diez minutos después, habian quedado tambien encontrarse en isla ballena, aunque esto ya era demaciado, pero le sorprendio a kurapica que kurai si supera donde estaba esa espada, al parecer estaba bien escondida, pero hien piensa que es mejor llevarsela a a el, para averiguar que esta pasando y que tiene que ver esa espada en todo esto.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, escucho a lo lejos la voz de gon, comenzo a mirar y los vio desde donde estaba.

Gon: kurapica, ¿Qué haces alla arriba? –sonrie-

Kurapica: -mira hacia abajo- ¿Qué crees? –niega con la cabeza-

Killua: y como esta todo alla arriba? –siguendole el chiste-

Kurapica: si no es porque estamos en invierno, diria que hay demaciada corriente aquí arriba

Gon: -se empieza a reir y mas al ver la cara que pone leorio- jajajajaja

Kurapica: -mira a leorio- ¿Qué te ocurre, leorio?

Killua: creo que no entendio nada de lo que dijimos –sonrie-

Leorio: no es eso, solo que me pregunto para que subes hasta alla arriba con el frio que hace

Kurapica: oh vamos, deverias ver como se ve todos desde aquí arriba, con el sol que hay ahora no hace tanto frio –sonrie-

Gon: porque no subimos un rato? –mira a los otros dos-

Leorio: bueno, esta bien

Killua: bueno –junto a leorio sigue a gon-

Llevaban un rato charlando con tranquilidad, tambien tratando de no caerse de arriba del arbol, ya que no podian hacer mucho movimiento porque la nieve dejo algo resvaladiso el paso en las ramas. Todo hasta que leorio quien habia esperado, le comenzo a preguntar al rubio acerca del insidente de anoche.

Leorio: kurapica…¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? –lo mira extrañado-

Kurapica: ¿Qué? –parpadea- solo fue una pesadilla, nada mas –lo mira extrañado-

Leorio: tal ves como estabas dormido no te diste cuenta, pero cuando fui a despertarte senti algo extraño, como si hubiese alguien mas en el cuarto, ni con Gyo lo pude ver

Kurapica: tal ves…sea la presencia de aquel tipo que me dijo khari, hable con ella y con hien –mira a gon- estan viniendo junto con kurai para aquí, quieren que vea la bendita espada por la cual comenzo todo

Gon: ya veo, no hay problema, no te preocupes –sonrie-

Leorio: kurapica, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Kurapica: bueno, según lo que me dijo hien, estan buscandome, senritsu me dijo lo mismo, no se que tendre que ver pero ya lo sabremos, dentro de unos dias.

Asi comenzaron a pasar los dias, dando con la llegada tanto de khari como de hien y kurai, aunque lo extraño que no pudieron con la espada, esta se desaparecio a penas la intentaron mover, lo cual luego le explicaron a kurapica lo que paso, dejando aun mas confundido al kuruta.

Estaban todos dando un ligero paseo por el bosque, pero repentinamente se escucho algo muy parecido a un disparo, poniendo en alerta a todos y haciendo que gon reaccionara moviendose para el lugar de donde provino el disparo. Otra ves, habian cazadores ilegales en la zona, ya que estaba prohibida la caza en la isla.

Cuando detuvieron a los cazadores, algo mas paso, alguien ataco, era una persona fuera de lo comun, pero que fue rapidamente reconocida, solo kurapica le reconocio.

Kurapica: no puede ser, eres tu –mira serio a su desconocido oponente-

Hombre: hasta que te encuentro –sonrie bajo la mascara- lastima que tendre que eliminarte de una ves

Kurapica: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –se pone en guardia-

Hombre: tu ya sabes lo que quiero, no te hagas –se prepara para atacarle-

Kurapica: no, no tengo idea de lo que quieres, pero ten seguro que no te lo dare

Repentinamente cuando el hombre se dispuso a atacar al kuruta, ni consiguió acercarse ya que la gran serpiente se hizo presente, evitandole el ataque al desconocido y dejando sorprendido al cazador.

Kurapica: pero que? –mira a khari- ¿Qué haces?

Khari: ya sabes, ahora si peleas puedes terminar mal kurapica

Kurapica: espera, no hagas nada, esto es mas peligroso para ustedes que para mi

Khari: ya olvidalo, no hagas nada, no quiero que termines mal pro culpa de este –mira al extraño- ¿Quién diablos eres?

Hombre: vaya, vaya…con que se encontraron otra ves, eh? –sonrie- que lastima, que ambos terminaran igual que aquella ves

Kurapica: ¿de que demonios estas hablando?

Hombre: que extraño que no recuerdes nada –sonrie- pero mejor para mi, sera mas facil eliminarte

Khari: crees que te dejare que lo hagas? Olvidalo –sin esperar mas, ataca-

Kurapica: khari pero que haces? –da un paso y se ve detenido por raiku- ya, sal del medio raiku

Raiku: lo lamento, son ordenes, ya sabes que no las puedo romper –da un par de giros quedando alrededor del kuruta-

Kurapica: diablos, khari por dios, ya dejalo, no vale la pena pelear con el

Pero esa advertencia le llego tarde a khari, quien se encontraba peleando con el extraño, aunque repentinamente este desaparecio, dejando confundida a la chica. De repente el extaño salio de la nada atrapando con la guardia baja a khari y dandole un fuerte golpe que la dejo bastante mal herida.

Gon: si no hacemos algo va a terminar con ella

Hien: demonios –da un paso pero ve que no puede avanzar- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –mira a la serpiente-

Raiku: ya les dije, son ordenes –castanea el cascabel-

Kurapica: sean ordenes o no, no me detendras esta ves raiku –salta rapidamanente usando nen de por medio-

Raiku: ¿Qué demonios? –se queda quieta pero sorprendida-

Kurapica: quedate ahí, no me obliges a lastimate –la mira de reojo y teniendo ya los ojos rojos- oye tu! Porque no me enfrentas a mi?

Hombre: -detiene su paso y mira a kurapica- vaya hasta que te decides a pelear conmigo

Kurapica: vamos, ataca –lo espera en guardia y ya con la cadena materializada-

Hombre: bien, tu lo pediste –ataca rapidamente-

Cuanto paso, dos segundos? Cinco segundos? Diez o vente segundos?, no alcanzaron a ver que paso, pero el extraño sujeto se vio realmente en problemas cuando el kuruta lo ataco, dejandolo bastante mal herido, pero habia algo extraño, habia un aura que no conocian, algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

Hombre: no puede ser, realmente esta despertando

Hien: ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Unos segundos después, se comenzo a ver una luz roja, al principio era una luz, un momento después se vio una espada, pero esta estaba rodeada de una extraña espiral, realmente todo estaba muy confuso, ademas de la extraña aura que estaba alrededor del kuruta, kurapica no espero mas y no tardo ni un solo segundo en poder eliminar al extraño que tenia enfrente.

Kurai: bueno, ahora parece que tiene sentido, pero…realmente aun es confuso como es que kurapica, y que tiene que ver en todo esto

Hien: ni idea, pero esto nos deja mas confundidos de lo que ya estamos

Kurapica: -se acerca a khari- ¿te encuentras bien?

Khari: si, pero ¿Qué esta pasando? –lo mira extrañada mientras que se levanta-

Kurapica: no lo se, realmente aun me falta entenderlo –mira la espada que trae en las manos- realmente este es otro misterio a resolver

Khari: aun asi no entiendo, ese tipo dijo que nos habiamos vuelto a encontrar, pero lo dijo como si ya nos conocieramos desde hace mucho

Kurapica: si lo se, esta hablando de algun tiempo pasado, pero igualmente si eso fuese cierto, porque no tengo algun recuerdo de ello o que? –extrañado-

Hien: ya nos enteraremos que esta pasando, pero antes regresemos, estos cazadores se fueron asustados

Gon: tienes razon –le cae una gota-

Kurapica: esta bien, mejor regresemos –mira la espada- me pregunto…que hare con esto? Le dare un susto a tu tia gon si entro con esto a la casa –parpadea-

Sin que gon le alcanzara a responder la espada brilla y en la mano izquierda del rubio se aparece un brazalete extraño, pero de este se podia ver el aura de la espada. Aunque ahora era visible solo para ellos, ya que por ahora podrian verlo con nen.

Gon: sera mejor volver, es tarde y le habiamos dicho a mitosan que llegariamos antes de la cena –sonrie con una gotita-

Killua: waaaa tienes razon! Nos va matar a todos –le cae una gran gota-

Sin mediar mas palabra comenzaron a caminar con cierto apuro, por poco van corriendo, ya que era mejor no hacer enojar a la tia de gon, era realmente un peligro cuando se enfada, eso ya se dieron cuenta.

* * *

Gyo: Es una aplicación avanzada de Ren, consiste en concentrar el aura en alguna parte especifica del cuerpo, pero el uso mas común que se le da, es concentrar el aura en la vista, para asi poder ver con mas facilidad el aura de otra persona.


	13. Chapter 13

Pasado x Presente x Futuro  
Capitulo 13  
Confusión y Recuerdos x Espada x ¿Qué esta pasando?

Sin mediar mas palabra comenzaron a caminar con cierto apuro, por poco van corriendo, ya que era mejor no hacer enojar a la tía de Gon, era realmente un peligro cuando se enfada, eso ya se dieron cuenta.

Un rato pasada la media noche, todos aun seguían tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, ya que todo esto sonaba muy extraño, aunque dada las circunstancias, al parecer algo peligroso se estaba acercando, algo que podría terminar en un terrible final.

Aun quedaba un interrogante ¿Qué esta pasando?, todos no dejaban de preguntarse lo mismo, era tan confusa la situación, que realmente…todos en ese lugar comenzaron a creer que esto parecía un rompecabezas, pero con muchísimas piezas faltantes.

Khari: créanme que sigo sin entender nada, aunque este tipo, realmente tenia muchísimo poder, parecía salido de…tal ves…-se queda pensando-

Kurapica: si, se lo que estas pensando y tampoco lo creería aunque lo haya tenido enfrente, realmente era muy poderoso este extraño, aunque busque la respuesta tampoco creería que alguien de ese clan haya sobrevivido, no luego de esa batalla, lo dudo –responde pensativamente-

Gon: ¿a que te refieres con eso, Kurapica? –lo mira extrañado, tratando de entender también-

Kurapica: lo que ocurre, hace muchísimos años o siglos tal ves, siempre ha sido así, una rivalidad a muerte entre los miembros de mi clan y uno que al parecer eran igual de poderosos que nosotros, siempre fue la rivalidad a muerte, aunque se que nunca fue así, al menos por lo que me habían contado los antiguos sabios de la tribu…

Killua: quieres decir que hace tiempo que llevan todo esto?

Kurapica: si, pero se dice que comenzó con una discusión por un extraño poder y don recibidos hacia ya mucho tiempo en ese entonces, pero eso fue lo que causo…el comienzo de todo esto, tal ves suene estupido, pero realmente los del otro clan, realmente eran personas poderosas pero no podían controlarse, todo el tiempo querían ser mas y mas poderosos, lo cual causo una pelea mortal entre los lideres y ya verán como termino todo eso…

Khari: lo que no me sorprende que realmente hayan sobrevivientes, si realmente eso ocurrió, vamos a tener problemas de ahora en adelante, no me extraña que estén buscándonos a los dos –mirando hacia Kurapica- realmente, no me preocupa, pero se nota que realmente tienen deseos de acabar con todos los miembros relacionados con los kurutas

Kurapica: lo se, aunque lo piense, no entiendo el porque o porque tenia que ser recién ahora, realmente ahora creo que la intromisión del Ryodan en todo esto, tal ves nos haya puesto un poco en desventaja, ni siquiera recuerdo que era lo que había estado haciendo hasta antes del ataque, realmente…-se queda pensando- y ni aunque lo quisiera, realmente…solo puedo recordar que esto lo había visto antes, pero tendría que ver mas con mi padre que conmigo…realmente sigo sin entenderlo…

Kurai: en fin, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Kurapica: ¿Qué?

Hien: espera, hasta que no sepamos lo que realmente va a pasar o esta pasando, es mejor no adelantarnos, además, dudo que Kurapica recuerde algo acerca de la espada esta, si realmente tiene que ver con tu padre o tal ves el poder heredado por parte de tu padre, es posible que haya que hacer algo mas…o eso creo…

Kurapica: cierto, tienes razón, igualmente, ya es bastante tarde, es mejor que descansemos algo o mañana no se despertara nadie –sonríe ligeramente-

Killua: apuesto ni que los gritos que nos den nos despiertan –se comienza a reír-

Todos: -se ríen-

Unas dos horas mas tarde, estaban todos ya dormidos, aunque había alguien aun despierto, se encontraba en una caminata nocturna, ya que lo ocurrido, le dejo mas despierto que cansado. Kurapica había vuelto a dar otra vuelta solo, le había estado doliendo bastante la cabeza en el vano intento de recordar, aunque por mas que lo intentara no podía recordar casi nada, solo recordaba las leyendas y entre otras cosas. Había ido a dar al lago que estaba en la isla, encontrándose con el árbol en el que había estado en la mañana, pero esta ves de sentarse en lo alto, busco un lugar en las raíces.

Kurapica: -mira a las estrellas- _no puedo entenderlo, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, pero no se porque, se que se parece al que vi., pero…_-dirige su mirada al brazalete- _se ve tan distinto, realmente…porque se me hace tan conocido?, que es lo que tengo que recordar, acerca de esto? _–lleva su mano hacia el cristal central del brazalete y este repentinamente libera la espada- _ahhhh!! _–le cae la espada casi encima- _ahhh!! Maldita espada esta, si que esta pesada!!_ –Gruñe- _dios, que diablos tiene que ver esta maldita espada en todo esto? _–dice mientras que se sienta del todo para poder ver bien la espada- _que extraño, a pesar de que esta muy oscuro, la puedo ver brillar constantemente, pareciese que…fuese…una llama intensa…¿una llama?..._-se queda pensando-_…probablemente tenga que ver con el legado de fuego, pero…¿Por qué siento que esto ya paso antes?..._-se queda pensando y vuelve a dirigir su mirada al cielo-…_esto sigue siendo extraño…._

Vaya a saber si fue por el cansancio o el dolor constante de cabeza causada por el tanto estar pensando, pero el sueño no le dio oportunidad a kurapica, metiéndolo en un profundo sueño, pero sin que este se diera cuenta, aquella espada que traía en su regazo había comenzado a emitir una buena cantidad de aura, que también cubrió a un dormido Kurapica.

Durante el sueño, que comenzó a ser extrañamente confuso para Kurapica, porque podía ver y juraría que esto tenia que ver con la historia que le contaron acerca de cómo comenzó esta guerra sin fin, pero...¿esto respondería a su pregunta?...  
_  
Era una época muy antigua, casi al principio de la era de la tribu kuruta, se encontraban dos personas, aparentemente el primero era el líder de otro clan y el líder de ese entonces de la tribu kuruta. Se encontraban teniendo un duelo un tanto amistoso, ya que al parecer estaban entrenándose. En ese entonces solo había una gran calma y paz…pero esto duro muy poco…_

Una noche luego del entrenamiento, el líder de la tribu se había dirigido hacia uno de los templos, sentía algo muy extraño viniendo de allí, había algo extremadamente poderoso y tal ves, desconocido, al menos hasta ese momento. Al entrar al templo, se encontró que, había una extraña luz, pero al acercarse y antes de poder hacer algo, esa luz llego como relámpago hacia el y luego desapareció, dejando extremadamente confundido al líder del clan kuruta.

Así fueron pasando los días, aquel poder no era nada mas ni menos que el extraordinario legado del fuego, al parecer por fin había pasado, el gran poder ya había sido obtenido por alguien, y esto tal ve significaba el comienzo de la guerra.

Todo dentro del sueño venia siendo confuso, pero repentinamente el escenario cambio, se encontraban en plena guerra, al parecer el clan aliado había declarado la guerra a penas se enteraron de que el legado de fuego había sido entregado al líder de la tribu kuruta.

La guerra se encontraba en el punto critico, repentinamente ambos lideres estaban centrados en una terrible batalla sangrienta, ambos poseían unos extraños guardianes, ambos eran dragones, lo extraño que uno de los dragones era rojo, brillaba igual que el fuego y el otro era de un color muy oscuro, igual que la oscuridad reinante.

El líder del otro clan estaba siendo derrotado por el líder del clan kuruta, no faltaba mucho para que todo esto terminara, pero repentinamente algo ocurrió, una joven, al parecer la esposa del líder del clan kuruta, había ido a dar a ese lugar, aunque le habían dicho que no podía ir por el peligro que esto llevaba, llego repentinamente…pero nunca se espero un desenlace tan fatal…como el que ocurrió en ese momento…

El líder enemigo aprovecho la distracción para atacar al su adversario, pero este fue repentinamente protegido por la joven, que a causa del ataque lo único que causo fue una muerte casi instantánea, provocando al fin la furia total del líder del clan kuruta y este ejecuto un ultimo ataque, este estaba prohibido según su entrenamiento y preparación, pero solo lo uso como ultimo recurso y modo para acabar con el asesino del amor de su vida…

Y así ocurrió, una tremenda pared de fuego cayo sobre los tres, no solo que elimino a su contrincante, si no que el líder también sufrió las consecuencias, ya que ese hechizo, requería casi dejar la vida a cambio de utilizarlo. Luego de que esa pared de fuego desapareciera, antes de que ambos lideres murieran, se le escucho decir a uno de los dos…**_"Volveré, reencarnare y te buscare…tu y tus demás generaciones pagaran por todo esto…te buscare y te matare…"_**

Repentinamente, kurapica se despertó y se encontró que era de día, al parecer se había quedado dormido en las raíces de aquel gran árbol, realmente se encontraba preocupado, ese sueño lo dejo mas incomodo y algo asustado, ya que si eso había ocurrido, eso podría explicar el porque ahora estaban buscándolo.

Kurapica: acaso…-piensa- he…-se queda callado-…dios mio…aquella vida pasada…quiere decir que soy…-sigue sin reaccionar- soy la reencarnación de aquel líder? –sigue pensando- realmente no puedo creerlo, pero me pregunto…esa mujer que salio al final del sueño…¿Quién es?...-se queda en silencio- _"esto es realmente confuso, demasiado"_ –reacciona- será mejor que regrese, se van a preocupar porque no me quede en la noche allá –suspira y se levanta, pero al hacerlo pierde el equilibrio- ay, demonios, olvide que tenia esto entre las manos –mira la espada- aun sigo preguntándome como es que la puedo volver a guardar…-deja la espada en la misma mano en la que tiene el brazalete y vuelve a tocar el rubí del centro- ¿funcionara? –Repentinamente la espada desaparece- así es –gotita- algo mas falta pero ya me enteraré de esto…

Kurapica comienza a caminar para regresar a casa de Gon, mientras tanto sigue pensando realmente en lo que había estado soñando, aun no podía creer que el fuese la reencarnación de aquel líder, el primero que recibió el legado del fuego.

Para cuando Kurapica llego, se encontró que todos lo miraban raro, y no dejaban de preguntarle donde había estado. Unos momentos después luego de desayunar, habían salido todos a caminar, aun a los demás seguía rondándoles la pregunta de anoche, y aunque sospechaban que Kurapica ocultaba algo. Aun así, pasaron parte de la mañana paseando y de ves en cuando Gon o Killua, se la pasaban molestando a leorio o a kurai, que estos dos no dudaban en perseguir a los dos adolescentes, al igual que a hien, que estaba del lado de Gon y Killua, molestando a esos dos, divirtiéndose a costa de los otros dos. Mientras tanto, Khari se acerco a Kurapica que lo encontró sentado cerca del río, parecía muy pensativo o eso creía, se acerco y se sentó al lado de el.

Khari: vas a decirme que esta pasando? –Le mira con una sonrisa- Gon y Killua están molestando a leorio y a kurai, para variar hien se les sumo, así que estarán entretenidos un rato, así que no te preocupes.

Kurapica: no pasa nada –le mira un momento y vuelve su mirada al horizonte-

Khari: Kurapica, a mi no me engañas, que esta pasando? –le mira preocupada-

Kurapica: -suspira- si te miento, te enojaras y si lo intento te enteraras igual –resignado- lo que ocurre, al parecer entiendo en parte lo que esta pasando, pero aun dudo de que esto sea real

Khari: ¿Qué? ¿De que se trata? –sin entender-

Kurapica: lo que pasa que, tuve un sueño…y en esto se revelo algo que aun no puedo creer…

Khari: ¿de que se trata? –Repite aun sin entender nada-

Kurapica: en ese sueño pude ver que yo…

* * *

Ese extraño sueño, le dio la respuesta al interrogante a Kurapica, pero el problema ahora seria ¿Cómo prepararse? ¿Cómo manejaría semejante poder si no recuerda nada? ¿Dónde estará el que era su guardián en ese entonces? ¿Acaso la historia se volvería a repetir?...

En el próximo capitulo:

Kurapica: en ese sueño, pude ver que yo…-duda un momento-...pude ver que no solo tiene que ver conmigo, si no con algo que se esta repitiendo o se repetirá  
Khari: que?  
Kurapica: khari, he visto mi pasado, no me refiero a este pasado, a mi vida pasada…

Titulo del próximo capitulo: Verdad x Guardián x El sello se libera


	14. Chapter 14

Pasado x Presente x Futuro  
Capitulo 14  
Verdad x Guardián x El sello se libera

Para cuando Kurapica llego, se encontró que todos lo miraban raro, y no dejaban de preguntarle donde había estado. Unos momentos después luego de desayunar, habían salido todos a caminar, aun a los demás seguía rondándoles la pregunta de anoche, y aunque sospechaban que Kurapica ocultaba algo. Aun así, pasaron parte de la mañana paseando y de ves en cuando Gon o Killua, se la pasaban molestando a leorio o a kurai, que estos dos no dudaban en perseguir a los dos adolescentes, al igual que a hien, que estaba del lado de Gon y Killua, molestando a esos dos, divirtiéndose a costa de los otros dos. Mientras tanto, Khari se acerco a Kurapica que lo encontró sentado cerca del río, parecía muy pensativo o eso creía, se acerco y se sentó al lado de el.

Khari: vas a decirme que esta pasando? –Le mira con una sonrisa- Gon y Killua están molestando a leorio y a kurai, para variar hien se les sumo, así que estarán entretenidos un rato, así que no te preocupes.

Kurapica: no pasa nada –le mira un momento y vuelve su mirada al horizonte-

Khari: Kurapica, a mi no me engañas, que esta pasando? –le mira preocupada-

Kurapica: -suspira- si te miento, te enojaras y si lo intento te enteraras igual –resignado- lo que ocurre, al parecer entiendo en parte lo que esta pasando, pero aun dudo de que esto sea real

Khari: ¿Qué? ¿De que se trata? –sin entender-

Kurapica: lo que pasa que, tuve un sueño…y en esto se revelo algo que aun no puedo creer…

Khari: ¿de que se trata? –Repite aun sin entender nada-

Kurapica: en ese sueño pude ver que yo…-duda un momento-...pude ver que no solo tiene que ver conmigo, si no con algo que se esta repitiendo o se repetirá

Khari: que?

Kurapica: khari, he visto mi pasado, no me refiero a este pasado, a mi vida pasada…

Khari: vida pasada?...espera a que te refieres? Acaso el sujeto este tiene que ver con…?

Kurapica: si, creo que recuerdo parte, pero ahora puedo comprender que esta pasado, aunque me pregunto que habra pasado con aquel guardian, aunque ni recuerdo como utilizar mis poderes –preocupado-

Khari: bueno, esto sigue siendo extraño, pero a esta altura del asunto creo en lo que dices, ademas, me parecio algo conocido, mas el incidente ultimo, pero kurapica, no se supone que ademas del guardian dragon, no existia la proteccion sagrada del arcangel? –lo queda mirando-

Kurapica: se de lo que me estas hablando, pero presiento que ya sabre como es que se le puede llamar al arcangel pero primero tengo que encontrar a mi dragon –piensa-

Khari: lo entiendo, realmente quedo todo destruido no? –lo mira- tal ves podriamos buscar algo sobre los dragones, habia un lugar donde se guardaban los documentos y demas en nuestro clan, pero en donde?

Kurapica: en…-se queda callado-…en el cuarto sagrado, pero realmente no se como es que se entra alli, mi padre nunca quiso revelarme ni siquiera la entrada

Khari: hmm…bueno pero si podemos encontrarla no creo que sea muy difícil de abrir –sonrie- o ya veremos como abrirla, el asunto es encontrarla, tengo una cierta idea de donde puede estar, pero no estoy segura tampoco, pero a puesto que podremos abrirlo, después de todo, al momento de que el ryodan nos ataco, estaba terminando un entrenamiento especial…

Kurapica: bueno, creo que solo nos queda volver ahí, y tratar de abrir aquella camara, es lo unico que nos queda por hacer

Hien: -aparece de la nada y con algunos golpes- ¿de que hablan ustedes dos?

Khari: que te importa, chismoso? –gruñe-

Kurapica: -se voltea y le da un buen coscorrón a hien- cuantas veces debo repetirte que no hagas eso? –gruñe-

Hien: -se lleva las manos a la cabeza- ay ay ay, esta bien no hacia falta que me golpearas, si que te estas volviendo gruñon, kurapica

Kurapica: ¿Qué dijiste? –levanta el puño con una venita- ven aca! –ve a hien salir corriendo y lo persigue- ven aca, cobarde! Te enseñare!

Hien: ahhhhh nooooo!! –se rie mientras corre- alguien ayudeme!!

Kurai: al final, te lo terminas mereciendo hien –se rie al ver lo que esta ocurriendo-

Un rato después, todos se reunieron a hablar, todos seguían muy intrigados por todo este asunto y tambien querian saber de que estaban hablando ambos kurutas.

Kurai: kurapica, de que estaban hablando?

Kurapica: ¿Qué?

Hien: si de que estaban hablando, se veian bien serios ustedes dos

Kurapica: ah, no es nada, estaba pensando en unas cosas, nada mas

Leorio: vamos kurapica, a nosotros no nos engañas

Kurapica: si no ocurre nada –parpadea- ademas esto tengo que averiguarlo primero no es muy importante

Kurai: de que se trata?

Kurapica: -resignado- esta bien, les contaré, estaba tratando de recordar, si podia encontrar la entrada al cuarto sagrado, ahí hay muchisimos documentos y objetos misticos poderosos

Kurai: ya veo, pero ¿Por qué?

Kurapica: lo que pasa…-piensa un momento- bueno, sera mejor que cuente la otra parte de este asunto, tengo que buscar ese lugar por una sola razon, al parecer…soy la reecarnacion del lider de mi clan, me refiero al primer lider del clan de los kurutas

Los demas: ¿¡QUE?!

Khari: se supondria que para tener la totalidad del poder, hay un sello a romper, ya que el poder esta escondido, entre el guardian y el arcangel, pero la mayor parte del poder esta escondida en kurapica, el problema es como lograr liberar el sello

Gon: ya veo, pero donde es ese lugar?

Kurapica: en lokuso, donde estaba mi clan antes de que el ryodan nos atacara, a puesto que ese lugar sigue intacto, de eso estoy seguro

Killua: pero como saberlo? Si destruyeron todo a su paso

Kurapica: hay un sello en la puerta y hay que abrirla con un hechizo, que solamente es conocida por los kurutas, pero mas por los que pertenecen a la familia del lider

Killua: entonces ese lugar, es lo mas probable que se haya salvado del ryodan, si es asi

Kurapica: por eso, tengo que intentarlo, si lo consigo es probable que recupere no solo la información para poder llamar al guardian, si no que tambien como realizar la llamada del arcangel

Leorio: esto suena como salido de una historia, pero sigue siendo interezante

Gon: es cierto, deberiamos ir alli cuanto antes, vaya a saber cuando es que se cumpla la prediccion, es lo mejor

Kurapica: lo se, deberiamos ir…

Unos dias después, todos se encontraban de camino a lokuso, si todo salia bien, no deberia haber problemas para encontrar aquella camara, el problema era que no habia forma de romper el hechizo, para borrar la ubicación.

Khari: tiene que haber manera de romper ese maldito hechizo, pero como?

Kurapica: hmmm….-libera su espada- bueno, si no se rompe por las buenas, vamos a intentar con esto…-se dirige hacia la puerta a cierta velocidad- ...¿pero que?...-golpea el sello, este se rompe pero lo saca volando- ahhh!

Khari: te dije que esperaras –gotita- bueno al menos se rompio, el asunto ahora es abrir la puerta –mira las inscripciones-

Kurapica: -sentado aun en el suelo- si, pero al menos ya podemos ver lo que dice –se levanta y se acerca-

Khari: esto es extraño…no puedo…no puedo descifrarlo –parpadea-

Kurapica: a ver dejame ver –revisa la inscripción de la puerta-_ "Guardianes de ojos rojos, dragones guardianes del fuego…La luz y la oscuridad se uniran…pero solo se revelaran…"_ –se queda pensando- un momento, ya lo he escuchado esto, pero…-piensa- ya lo tengo –lee en voz alta y se acerca dejando la mano donde tiene el brazalete sobre el sello de la puerta- **"Guardianes de ojos rojos, dragones de fuego…La luz y la Oscuridad se uniran…pero solo se revelaran…ante aquel que posea el legado de fuego…bajo la bendicion del arcangel"**

Repentinamente luego de que kurapica repitiera la frase en voz alta, el rubi del brazalete comenzo a brillar y libero una gran esfera de fuego, aunque asusto a todos, pero un momento después la gran puerta de oro comenzo a abrirse, revelando un cuarto del mismo tipo que el oro de la puerta con unas inscripciones en un rojo escarlata brillante, en esa camara habia de todo, desde armas hasta objetos pare hechizos poderosos, ademas claro, de todos los documentos, que formaban parte del clan kuruta.

Khari: dios mio, si que es tal cual como me lo describieron –sin poder reaccionar-

Kurapica: si, es exactamente como nos contaron –camina hacia adentro-_ "me pregunto si aquí estara la respuesta de todo esto"_ –camina y se encuentra con una extraña esfera- _"la esfera de rubi de fuego, increible aun sigue existiendo"_ –se acerca y al tocar la extraña esfera esta se enciende fuego- ahhh!! –la suelta repentinamente y esta sigue levitando- demonios que susto que me dio…

Khari: -se rie- recuerdas que tienes que usar el rubi del brazalete para usar eso?

Kurapica: ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Khari: en las historias que me contaron, el rubi del brazalete tiene muchas armas y poderes especiales, pero solo quien lo controla lo puede manejar en un 100 sin errores

Kurapica: esto va a tardar…-deja la esfera en donde la encontro y camina hacia donde estan los documentos- _"a ver si esta aquí"_

Khari: ¿Qué buscas?

Kurapica: el libro, aquel libro

Khari: ¿Cuál libro?

Kurapica: es uno de color rojo escarlata, tiene todos los bordes e inscripciones doradas, lo vi en mi sueño, pero no lo encuentro

Khari: espera, tengo una idea –utiliza una posición de manos rarisima- **"Elemento de la luz, conviertete en viento y encuentra aquel libro que estamos buscando, Light Wind"**

Un momento después, una luz se posa sobre un lugar de la habitación, brillaba constantemente e intermintente, para indicarle a Khari donde estaba aquel libro, pero fue Kurapica quien se acerco a tomarlo.

Kurapica: realmente recuerdas los hechizos de luz, realmente me sorprendes –toma el libro- bien, aquí esta

Gon: ¿lo encontraron?

Kurapica: si, pero…esto tambien esta sellado –mira el sello- veamos…-revisa el sello pero al intentarlo abrir, de algun lado sale un raro relampago- ah!!

Khari: mejor suelta eso –le quita el libro de las manos- hasta que no sepamos como despertar al guardian dormido, no hagamos nada, al menos no trates de abrirlo

Kurapica: buena idea –se queda quieto luego de recibir tremendo rayo-

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche, todos prepararon el campamento para quedarse, deberian estar alli hasta que se liberara el sello del dragon, que hasta ahora no habia ocurrido, lo cual tenia preocupado a kurapica, ¿Cuánto tardaria este en abrirse?...Dos semanas? ¿Un mes? ¿Cuánto? ¿Seria posible despertar al dragon? ¿O la prediccion terminaria siendo real?...El desafio estaba por comenzar…en el que dependeria su vida y la existencia de la vida…

* * *

Notas: Me atrase bastante, espero que sepan perdonarme, es que me estoy quedando sin ideas acerca de los nombres y como entramar la historia, solo espero que no se molesten y que prometo que pronto los tendre listos los capitulos.

Proximo capitulo: **_¿Un dragon? ¿Un libro? ¿El futuro? ¿Un arcangel? El desafio se esta acercando, solo dependera de Kurapica evitar que el pasado se repita, todo esta en manos del heredero del legado de fuego ¿Qué pasara ahora?..._**

**Proximo capitulo: Recuerdos x Kurapica x Legado de Fuego  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Recuerdos x Kurapica x Legado de Fuego

Capitulo 15

Esa noche, todos se encontraban descansando, luego de haber estado varias horas antes tratando de adivinar y buscar una solución a todo esto. Se había echo muy temprano en la mañana, a penas comenzaba a amanecer y un extraño pero sutil ruido, comenzó a molestar al rubio, no sabia de donde venia, lo que si estaba seguro, que iba a hacerle daño a los tímpanos si continuaba escuchando aquel extraño sonido.

Kurapica: -se sienta en silencio aun estando dentro de la bolsa de dormir- _"que esta pasando? Que demonios es eso?"_ –Sale de la bolsa de dormir y sale- _"de donde provendrá eso?" _–Se guía por el sonido y comienza a caminar- _"eh un momento, este camino lo conozco, pero porque es que se escucha tan horrible sonido, si todavía…"_ –reacciona y se apresura a llegar hasta una entrada en las montañas- no puede ser, ahora que me acerque se me hace mas conocido…¿acaso será…? –Camina entrando armado con su espada-

Mientras tanto en el campamento el extraño sonido, había despertado a Raiku, el guardián de Khari, haciendo que esta despertara a su ama de una manera poco usual.

Khari: Auch Raiku! Porque me muerdes? –la mira feísimo-

Raiku: _"algo me despertó, no se de que se trate, pero canta horrible"_ –le castanea la cola-

Khari: ya veo –mira un momento- hablando de despertar, creo que no fuimos las únicas

Raiku: _"ah? Y quien no se despertaría con eso?"_ –sarcásticamente-

Khari: no estoy para bromas Raiku, kurapica debió adelantarse, hace buen rato –sin moverse sigue ligeramente el rastro- y se dirigió hacia las montañas

Raiku: _"no te estas refiriendo a …esa montaña??"_ –Mira perpleja- _"ya sabes que no tengo permitido entrar ahí, por los dragones"_

Khari: dragones, dragones –reacciona- OH rayos! El dragón!! –Se levanta y sale seguida de Raiku-

Hien: ¿Qué pasa que hay tanto escándalo? –Se asoma desde su carpa, completamente dormido-

Khari: no te preocupes, ahora regreso –se va corriendo rápidamente-

Hien: vaya manera de despertarme –bosteza y se va a dormir otra ves-

Un par de minutos después, Khari y Raiku habían llegado a la zona de la montaña, donde estaba el viejo centro del volcán activo.

Khari: quédate aquí Raiku, si las cosas se ponen peor, avísale a Hien y a los demás

Raiku: _"y tu que pretendes??"_

Khari: entrar ahí dentro

Raiku: _"no lo resistirás, hace demasiado calor ahí dentro"_

Khari: créeme, puedo hacerlo, si llegara a despertarse el dragón y al mismo tiempo se rompe el sello de poder que trae kurapica consigo, vamos a tener a parte de todo un tremendo río de lava en toda la zona –mira a Raiku y luego recita unas palabras en el idioma antiguo- no te preocupes, recuerda que he tomando enserio la practica para frenar cualquier ataque de fuego en mi contra –se materializa un arco azul marino con terminaciones doradas- recuerda, si las cosas se ponen peor, despierta a los demás.

Raiku: _"esta bien, pero ten cuidado"_ –castanea otra ves la cola-

Khari: No te preocupes, estaré bien –sonríe y luego entra rápidamente-_ "uh que calor que hace, realmente sigue activo este lugar, que sorpresa"_ –sigue corriendo-

A unos 300 o 500 mts mas adelante se encontraba Kurapica, recién salía del extenso túnel de este lugar, quedándose completamente sorprendido al ver lo que nunca creería ver. En el lugar se encontraba un enorme huevo de color rojo escarlata, pero que brillaba igual que un rubí y al parecer a su alrededor había un aura intensa.

Kurapica: eres tú, quien me llamo, no es así? –Aun teniendo la espada en la mano se acerca al huevo- estoy seguro que ese ruido que escuche, eras tu

…: _"veo que aun me recuerdas"_ –proviene una extraña voz grave desde el huevo-

Kurapica: tal ves –sonríe algo dudoso- mi memoria esta por la mitad, pero creo saber acerca de esto

….: _" no te preocupes, cuando me libere de aquí, te acordaras el resto"_ –la voz habla mas calma-

Kurapica: espero que si, esto ya es como un rompecabezas, dime algo ¿Cómo es que te liberaré de aquí?

….:_ "recuerdas el viento de rubí?"_ –Pregunta-

Kurapica: eso creo –intentando hacer memoria- ¿Por qué?

….:_"Porque con ello puedes romper lo que es esto y probablemente me libere"_

Kurapica: debería intentarlo, después de todo mi memoria es escasa –retrocede un poco- pero…el viento rubí no requería un arco especial? –recuerda extrañado-

….: _"ahora si te acordaste por lo que veo"_ –se escucha una risa algo tosca- "para que traes ese brazalete contigo? Acaso de adorno?" –pregunta sarcásticamente-

Kurapica: gracias por la ayuda memoria –gruñe un poco- deja ver –se concentra sobre el brazalete y a los pocos segundos la espada desaparece- veamos creo que ya la tengo –extiende el brazo izquierdo y allí se materializa un arco rojo escarlata brillante, con unas decoraciones muy finas en oro brillante- lo tengo!

…:_ "bien, ahora te falta disparar la flecha de viento rubí"_ –espera pacientemente-

Kurapica: ya deja de hablarme con ese tono –gruñe otra ves- ya veras cuando salgas de ese huevo –gruñe otra ves y se concentra nuevamente- _"Antiguo poder que habitas en el fuego, hoy recurro a ti para cumplir con mi objetivo…liberar a este antiguo dragón de su encierro…¡Viento rubí responde a mi!"_ –una flecha muy extraña y cargada de poder es repentinamente disparada hacia el huevo-

…:_"buen disparo, parece que aun conservas la vista de águila"_ –el huevo se ilumina y a los pocos segundos aparece un dragón rojo brillante-

Kurapica: -arquea la ceja al mirar al dragón- ¿acaso te diste una sesión para rejuvenecer o que? –sonríe-

Hoshi: -gruñe- tu tampoco estas igual a como te vi la ultima ves

Kurapica: -comienza a reírse- me miras con cara de que me quieres comer vivo –sigue riéndose-

Hoshi: tienes idea cuanto llevo esperando a que te aparezcas por aquí? –gruñe cómicamente-

Kurapica: -deja de reírse- lo siento, hace muy poco pude recuperar al menos 1/2 de mi memoria.

Hoshi: es como dejaste, no te preocupes, si no me hubieras liberado dudo que te acordaras de todo lo demás.

Kurapica: lo se, dime algo…a parte de mi poder ya que ha sido liberado nuevamente, que mas hay?

Hoshi: mmm... –se pone a pensar- el poder del fuego azul esta liberado, deberías cuanto antes comenzar con el _"Volcano Blast"_ y mejorar su fuerza de impacto, porque este tipo sabe disparar los demás ataques, pero dudo que sepa usar el viejo báculo azul y las dos espadas –sonríe- así que no te preocupes

Kurapica: ya veo, entiendo

Hoshi: -gruñe- tenemos compañía

Kurapica: ¿eh? –Se voltea y no tarda en descubrir- ¿Khari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Khari: ¿me oíste llegar? Y eso que no hice ruido –se ve sorprendida-

Hoshi: parece que a parte de recuperar tu memoria, tus habilidades volvieron, que suerte, no me hubiera gustado nada tener que volverte a enseñar todo –gota-

Khari: -mira a Hoshi- oye estas mas enorme que la ultima ves –mira sorprendida-

Hoshi: deberías saber que los dragones solemos ser mas grandes al volver a reencarnar, y mas si descendemos del legado del fénix

Khari: -le cae una gota enorme- gracias por recordármelo

Kurapica: será mejor que regresemos al campamento –mira a Hoshi- crees poder al menos volver a aquella forma?

Hoshi: -brilla un momento y de repente se hace un poco mas pequeño- ¿a esta? –Tiene apariencia de dragón en etapa de adolescente-

Kurapica: si, a esa me refería, será mejor que vengas con nosotros, necesitare de tu ayuda

Hoshi: este bien –comienza a seguirlos-

Los tres van caminando de camino a la salida de la montaña, pero mientras tanto en el campamento…

Hien: ¡Que no lo se, les digo! –gruñe-

Killua: pero como que no sabes donde están esos dos??

Hien: no lo se, a penas eran las 6 AM, como pretendes que preguntara?

Killua: pero a ver si están en problemas o demás!! –Comienza a gritarle a Hien-

Hien: pero como diablos iba yo a saber?? Estaba demasiado dormido como para enterarme –gruñe-

Gon: ya cálmense –gota- no están tardando en venir

Los demás: ¿eh?

Kurai: tiene razón, ahí vienen –prestando atención-

Hien: sigo sorprendiéndome del oído que tienen ustedes dos, parecen perros sabuesos –gota-

Kurai: -lo agarra cómicamente del cuello- ¿Qué dijiste pedazo de –censurado- ?

Hien: -le cae una gota-

Unos momentos después llegan Khari y Kurapica, pero les dejo sorprendo lo que venia a la derecha del kurura.

Leorio: ¿y eso de donde salio? –se ve perplejo-

Kurapica: recuerdan que les dije acerca del guardián que buscaba?

Los demás: si, porque? –se miran todos al notar el coro que hicieron-

Kurapica: bueno, de el estaba hablando –mueve la cabeza ligeramente de costado, señalando a Hoshi-

Khari: no se asusten, no hace nada, excepto claro que tengan alguna intención de pelear con el

Killua: que curioso y yo que creí que había visto cada cosa, pero esto me sorprende

Hoshi: -se mantiene volando- que acaso nunca has visto un dragón?

Killua: -se queda cómicamente- y encima habla!!! Waaaaa

Hoshi: que esperabas, que gruñera? –Le cae una gota-

Kurapica: ten paciencia, creo que luego de que conocieron a Raika creo que aun no se les paso la impresión –sonríe-

Raika: -sale de la nada- _"que estas queriendo decir??"_ –Se echa una enroscada alrededor del kuruta-

Kurapica: ahhhh!!! Con un …-censurado- no me asustes así –se enoja-

Raika: -comienza a reírse- _"ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a saber donde estoy sin poderme ver"_

Kurapica: oye a penas me estoy acordando de todo, tampoco te esperes que sea un súper héroe –gruñe-

Raika: _"allá tu" _–vuelve a desaparecer y aparece junto a Khari-

Hoshi: _"serpiente arrogante"_ –sonríe divertido- _"no has cambiado nada, vieja Castañuda"_

Raika: _"como me llamaste???"_ –gruñe-

Hoshi: _"vieja Castañeda"_ –se prepara para salir volando-

Raika: _"vuelve aquí cobarde!!! Te daré tu merecido!!!"_ –lo comienza a perseguir-

Todos: -miran la escena y comienzan a reírse-

Killua: -aun riendo- ¿siempre se llevaron así?

Kurapica/Khari: si, siempre –siguen riéndose-

Unas horas mas tarde, luego de que Raika y Hoshi se calmaran definitivamente, se reunieron, había que averiguar acerca del arcángel que faltaba, ya que por alguna razón, no se podía abrir el libro, aunque el dragón lo intentara, al parecer si hacia falta el antiguo arcángel para poder abrir esto.

Kurapica: maldición, sigue sin funcionar –se esta preocupado-

Hoshi: tu sabes que falta el arcángel, pero el problema es que no se donde esta

Khari: el arcángel no solo respondía a …-mira a kurapica-

Kurapica: si lo se, solo responde al llamado de mi padre –suspira pesadamente-

Hoshi: dime algo, que paso en este lugar? Pase mucho tiempo dormido antes de que me despertaras

Kurapica: hace años ya, nos ataco un grupo que ya fue eliminado, exterminaron a toda la tribu en teoría, ya que luego de encontrarme a khari dudo mucho que hayan matado a todos

Hoshi: -se queda pensando- aun en el cuarto sagrado esta la vieja brújula?

Kurapica: la brújula? Creo que si, porque?

Hoshi: mmm... puede que funcione, aunque si tu padre aun esta con vida vamos a darle un buen susto, pero puede funcionar

Khari: ah –recuerda- puedes ejecutar el hechizo de búsqueda, si la brújula lo encuentra probablemente le traiga hasta aquí

Kurapica: -recuerda un poco- puede que funcione, pero voy a esperar al menos hasta mañana –mira el brazalete- si me canse con solo lanzar un viento rubí, imagínate lo que va a ser lanzar ese hechizo

Khari: cierto, en cuanto aparezca tu padre tendré que comenzar a ayudarte a practicar nuevamente, tienes que estar listo para todo esto, y lo sabes –le mira seriamente-

Kurapica: Lo se, por ello quiero encontrarle al menos sabremos como seguir con todo, esto y poder terminar con todo este viejo problema

Esa misma noche, kurapica aun estaba despierto, estaba en compañía de Hoshi, ambos estaban teniendo una extraña pero calma conversación.

Kurapica: entonces, crees que pueda abrir el viejo libro y poder liberar el pergamino antiguo?

Hoshi: te tomara prepararte para todo, pero al parecer conservas muchísimo de tu poder, y este esta intacto, solo es cuestión de ponerse en practica.

Kurapica: ya veo, igualmente no deja de preocuparme, realmente quiero evitar varias cosas

Hoshi: lo se, no te preocupes, no cometeré dos veces el mismo error, eso te lo aseguro

Kurapica: no hay alguna forma de, salvarla de ese disparo? –Le mira-

Hoshi: un sello de defensa o escudo de fuego, eso sirve bien para esos casos

Kurapica: y no podría usar la defensa volcánica? –lo mira curioso y pensativo-

Hoshi: olvídalo, eso solamente funcionara contigo, no con ella

Kurapica: -suspira pesadamente- esta bien, comprendo –se queda recargado apoyando su espalda en el lomo del dragón- realmente tengo esperanzas de que pueda cambiar lo que viene, pero también me preocupa y no dejo de temer de que todo esto se repita…

Hoshi: mantén la calma, ya no podemos estar especulando, solo podemos esperar y estar listos para lo que venga

Kurapica: entiendo, también lo tengo encuesta –repentinamente comienza a quedarse dormido-

Hoshi: ya todo estará bien, no te preocupes –se prepara para dormirse-

Estaban todos completamente dormidos, pero no sospechaban de un grupo de sombras, que estaban observando no solo al campamento si no que a kurapica y al dragón.

Hombre: crees que sea hora de aparecernos? –Mira a la mujer que esta a su lado-

Mujer: probablemente ya sea hora, necesitara de nuestra ayuda, estoy segura

Hombre: esta bien –sonríe- veamos como hacemos para aparecer –sigue sonriendo-

Mujer: que tienes en mente? –mira sorprendida-

Hombre: un poco de "ruido" –sonríe-

Mujer: no digo nada, pero no es buena idea –niega- en fin, a esperar –se queda donde esta y se sienta- tenemos varias horas para pensarlo

¿De quienes se tratará estas ves? ¿A que se refiere el hombre? ¿Podrá kurapica hacer funcionar la brújula? ¿Podrá encontrar a su padre? ¡Léanlo en el próximo capitulo!

* * *

Notas: bueno! Perdón por la demora, realmente había perdido un poco la trama, y a parte he tenido problemas personales últimamente, por lo cual…pido disculpas a quienes venían siguiendo este fanfic. Pero ya he regresado! Pido mil disculpas nuevamente. Por cierto, espero que salgan los acentos, porque al editarlo no salian(espero que no pase otra ves).


End file.
